Namorado de Mentirinha
by Nina Martins. 19
Summary: Um telefonema pode sim mudar a vida de duas pessoas. O Amor pode nascer de uma mentira, aparecer em um final de semana qualquer e durar a vida toda.
1. Chapter 1

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**- Os personagens são da tia Stehp, mas todos já sabem disso ¬¬ mas a história é totalmente minha desde a primeira linha até o ponto final Então nada de plágios .**_

_**- Todos humanos nada de vampiros, lobisomens ou qualquer outro ser místico .**_

_**- Os POV são da Bella, talvez eu faça uma surpresa e ponha algum do Edward.**__**  
**_

_**-Beward 100%**_

* * *

1 Capítulo:

* * *

Eu estava na sala do meu consultório andando de um lado para o outro, quase abrindo um buraco no chão sem realmente saber o que fazer.

As palavras da minha mãe ecoavam pela minha cabeça sem parar me fazendo lembrar de que eu precisava urgentemente de um namorado.

_Flashback on:_

_- Oi mãe o que devo a honra da sua ligação?_

_Desde que eu me mudei de Forks – A cidade mais chuvosa do estado de Washington. - não tinha muito contato com minha família, não que eu não gostasse dos meus pais Charlie e Renné eram pessoas maravilhosas, mas um pouco excêntricos. Tenho que parar de ser mentirosa, tá legal muito excêntrico. _

_ Meu pai vive me empurrando para os filhos solteiros dos amigos, minha mãe diariamente organiza festas sócias para que eu conheça algum homem que balance meu coração, eles não conseguem entender que com meus vinte e oito anos estou bem sozinha com minha independência financeira e solidão. Morrem de medo de não terem netos e ainda por cima eu morrer sozinha com uns trinta gatos no meu apartamento, eu já disse milhões de vezes que odeio gatos, mas eles fingem que não escutam._

_Isso que dar se filha única. Não era proposital, talvez só 80% das vezes evita-los, a cobrança que eles tinham em cima de mim me matava e eu preferia estar longe para evitar discussões e fadiga._

_– Isso é jeito de atender a sua mãe Isabella Swan. _

_ As coisas não deveriam estar nada boas por lá, quando alguém não me chamava de Bella era por que as coisas seriam graves e eu não poderia fugir da raia tão cedo._

_– Desculpe mãe, como você está? Fazendo muitos chás beneficentes com Esme? _

_ Esme Cullen era amiga de infância da minha mãe, faziam tudo juntas até mesmo o casamento aconteceu no mesmo dia hora e lugar, resumindo casamento duplo._

_– Na medida do possível bem. – Suspirou com certeza travando uma luta interna se me contava ou não o que te chateava. – Não estamos fazendo tantos agora, pois Esme está ocupada. - Eu tinha até medo de perguntar com o que, mais fazia uma leve ideia. – Como está Seattle?_

_– Normal como sempre. _

_Eu não sabia como acabar com a ligação seria muita grosseria minha inventar alguma desculpa fazia meses que eu não ouvia a voz da minha mãe._

_– Muitos pacientes? _

_ Era uma tortura isso? Só podia ser minha mãe prolongando uma conversa. Falar do meu trabalho era a ultima coisa que Renné fazia, ser medica pediátrica não era seu sonho, gostaria que eu fosse algo do tipo mais "delicado" segundo suas palavras, mas salvar vidas pra mim era importante e não sobrava tempo para quase nada reduzindo minha vida social e amorosa a quase zero, fazendo com que ela repudiasse ainda mais meu emprego._

_– Dona Renné creio que não ligou pra saber do meu trabalho. – Ela riu nervosa e eu estremeci, era melhor saber de uma vez._

_– Bom, Alice vai se casar com Jasper Brandon. _

_ Eu suspirei eu sabia disso Alice Cullen era minha melhor amiga desde o colegial, e sempre nos falávamos pelo skipe ou telefone, ela e Jasper namoravam desde que me entendo por gente já era de se esperar que algo assim acontecesse._

_– Eu sei, eu falo com ela diariamente mãe se esqueceu?_

_– Não mas... Liguei pra saber como você está se sentindo com isso tudo. _

_Eu quase ri, segurei bastante pra isso não acontecer, sempre que alguma pessoa do meu circulo de amigos se casam é a mesma coisa, Renné liga pra saber como eu estou o que eu podia estar sentindo? Não é como se eu fosse me matar por isso._

_– Bem?_

_– Eu sei que não deve ser fácil pra você ser a única solteira. – Suspirou como se isso fosse o fim do mundo. – Emmett e Rosálie casados, agora Alice e Jasper até Edward está namorando. – Não deixei que ela continuasse, podia pelo menos uma vez mudar o disco._

_Emmett era irmão mais velho de Alice, tinha trinta anos dois anos mais velhos que eu e sua irmã, conhecemos Rosálie Halle quando esta se mudou de Nova York, - Eu sei quem em sã consciência sai de uma cidade maravilhosa para se enfiar em buraco feito Forks? Mas Rose e sua família pelo visto não eram tão sãos assim. – ela e Emm engataram um romance foi amor à primeira vista logo._

_Éramos um grupo de seis eu me dava bem com todos, menos Edward Masen primo de Alice e Emm , - Ele perdeu os pais em um acidente de carro quando muito pequeno e Esme e Carlisle ficaram com sua guarda criando com todo o amor do mundo. – odiava seu jeito galinha e conquistador barato de ser, fiquei surpresa em saber que tinha uma namorada com seu histórico achei que ninguém iria querer chegar perto, mais pelo visto existe as exceções._

_– Mãe eu não estou solteira eu conheci alguém. _

_ Era mentira, mais o que eu podia fazer? Pra ela parar de falar eu fazia qualquer coisa._

_– Oh sério?! – Podia apostar que estava dando pulinhos de alegria. – Como ele é? Vai trazer ele semana que vem para o casamento né? Não esquece que você tem de vir antes para o ensaio e não acredito._

_– Calma mãe ele é bonito muito pra falar a verdade. – Eu não sabia de onde tinha tirado isso, o que eu não fazia para agrada-la? Poderia ser considerada a melhor filha do mundo por isso._

_– Tudo bem estou calma, mas muito feliz por você, seu pai vai surtar quando souber que tem um namorado. _

_Que pai surtaria por saber que a única filha estava saindo com alguém? Possivelmente o meu. De onde ela tirou namorado, eu só disse que estava saindo com alguém e não que tinha um compromisso sério com a pessoa._

_– Mãe... – Eu juro que eu iria tentar amenizar a situação, mas a sua falação não me permitia pensar direito, Renné Swan empolgada era uma coisa de louco._

_– Quando vocês vão vim? Eu vou preparar um almoço pra receber vocês e convidarei todos Esme, Carlisle, Emm... – Ia me falando a lista de pessoas a serem convidadas para o almoço especial ao meu "namorado"._

_– Acho que ele não poderá ir, está atolado de trabalho e sabe como é. – Eu falei a primeira coisa que veio a minha mente, rezando para que ela parasse de falar._

_– Não pode me fazer uma desfeita dessa o convença, imagino que deva ser medico também pra não poder ficar uns quatro dias sem ir trabalhar. Vou fazer seu prato preferido eu tenho que ligar para Esme, e contar as novidades até sexta bebê... _

_Falava tão rápido que eu estava me perguntando como ela respirava nem esperou eu responder as perguntas direito e desligou na minha cara, nem ao menos perguntou o nome do felizardo do meu "namorado"._

_Flashback of:_

Agora o que eu faria? Eu não sabia mais eu tinha que arranjar uma solução para o meu problema o mais rápido possível, pois hoje já era terça feira e eu só tinha mais uns dois dias.

Estava completamente cansado meu plantão no hospital parecia nunca acabar o que eu mais queria agora era voltar para meu apartamento, tomar um banho e cair na cama sem hesitar.

Afastei meus pensamentos com uma batida na porta, eu não queria atender ninguém mais poderia ser importante então disse um "entre" fraco e desanimado.

– Nossa que animação é essa? – A única pessoa que eu não queria ver na minha frente no momento estava bem ali me irritando como sempre. – Qual é Swan Cheguei para alegrar sua noite.

– Sério Edward, por que não vai arranjar alguma coisa de interessante pra fazer.

É por incrível que pareça Edward Masen era meu colega de trabalho, saímos de Forks quase na mesma época e fizemos o curso de medicina na mesma faculdade, ele me perseguia era a única explicação plausível para isso.

– Te irritar no momento é o que eu quero. – Sorriu torto, se eu não o conhecesse até poderia cair em seus encantos, mais eu me valorizava e estar com ele era se rebaixar se é que me entendem.

– Chegou tarde se quer saber.

Minha mãe já tinha me irritado, mais eu não a culpava por que eu contribuo para que todos os meus problemas resolvesse aparecer e estar nesse momento desesperada por uma solução.

– O que foi?

Ele perguntou sério, apesar de nos aturarmos éramos amigos de um jeito estranho mais éramos, e Edward sabia ser um bom ouvinte quando se é necessário, não que eu falasse muito com ele sobre os meus problemas.

– Minha mãe.

Assim que eu proferi tais palavras veio um lampejo de entendimento em seus olhos, todos sabiam que meus pais eram psicóticos em questão a minha solteirice, será que eles não percebiam que eu era feliz assim?

– Oh. – Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes tentando dizer alguma coisa. – Casamento da Alice esse final de semana. – Não foi uma pergunta, mas eu assenti e abaixei a cabeça em desespero só tentando esquecer. – Não deve ter sido tão ruim assim, você tem uma grande tendência ao drama.

O olhei incrédula eu não era dramática queria ver se fosse ele na minha pele com os meus pais, não duraria uma semana e pediria misericórdia.

– Você fala isso por que tem uma namorada, e não vai precisar ficar ouvindo e sendo jogado nos braços das filhas das amigas de Esme. – Me recostei na cadeira e vi-o gargalhar feito criança em banho de chuva. – O que?

– De onde tirou que eu tenho uma namorada?

– Minha mãe fez questão de resaltar que eu era à única solteira agora. – Suspirei cansada. - _**até Edward está namorando. –**_Fiz uma imitação barata da voz de Renné, fazendo com que Edward risse ainda mais.

– Sério? – Falava tentando controlar o riso, mas eu não via graça nenhuma, na verdade estava quase pedindo um lencinho por que a qualquer momento eu iria chorar. Talvez eu fosse meio dramática mesmo. – Eu não tenho uma namorada e nem pretendo não sei da onde sua mãe tirou isso. - Senti-me aliviada eu não seria a única a ouvir coisas então.

Estava quieta no meu canto de olhos fechados pensando tentando organizar minha cabeça, pra que algo coerente pudesse sair dela, podia sentir os olhos de Edward sobre mim e isto estava me deixando nervosa, ele não iria trabalhar não?

– Já era de se esperar mesmo que não tivesse uma namorada, quem namoraria você? – Era uma pergunta retórica com muito deboche na minha voz.

– Pode dizer que isso é alivio, eu sei que sempre foi apaixonada por mim e que queria ser minha namorada desde o colégio.

Eu tive que rir com isso, mas parei na mesma hora que uma ideia passou pela minha cabeça, era loucura mais não custava tentar.

– É isso. – Eu levantei da cadeira quase a derrubando no chão, dando risos retardados por não ter pensado nisso antes assustando Edward ainda por cima. Levantei e andei em sua direção calmamente com um sorriso gigante no rosto no rosto. – Você vai ser o meu namorado.

– O que?

* * *

_N/a: _

_Se alguém ler, tenho que dizer que essa foi minha primeira fic, ela já está finalizada, então decidi postá-la aqui também._

_Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu amei escrevê-la. Postarei na próxima semana o capítulo 2._

_Bjos, obrigado e até lá._

_=)_


	2. Chapter 2

2 Capítulo:

* * *

– _O que? _

Arregalou os olhos assustado, deveria ter sido mais sutil, mas o meu desespero tomou conta da situação e as palavras simplesmente saíram sem cerimônia alguma de minha boca.

– Endoidou Swan?

– Edward pensa bem, nós nos conhecemos desde que tínhamos dez anos de idade seriamos perfeitos juntos, - Ele continuava me encarando como se eu fosse um extraterrestre e falasse o maior absurdo do mundo, talvez eu estivesse falando mesmo, mas era a única coisa que eu tinha conseguido pensar nesse meio tempo e convenha, não tinha muitas opções não conhecia muitas pessoas em quem confiar. Homens pra dizer a verdade. – meus pais com certeza acreditariam que temos um relacionamento sério.

– Eu não vou namorar você, tá louco.

Saiu de seu transe interrompendo minha linha de raciocínio.

– Não é de verdade, vai ser somente fingimento e na frente deles. – Edward me encarava com uma expressão seria e estava na cara que não iria ceder facilmente. – Pelo amor de Deus Edward, te conheço praticamente minha vida toda, te ajudei a se livrar da Irina "fedida" na faculdade e eu nunca pedi um favor pra você e não pediria se não estivesse desesperada, minha mãe está até preparando um almoço especial para meu "namorado" e eu nem tenho um.

– Isso é loucura você sabe disso. – Suspirou, eu estava convencendo e só faltava mais um pouco para isso acontecer. – Ninguém vai acreditar nós nunca nos topamos se você não se lembra, brigávamos 80% do tempo e o outro restante estávamos nos ignorando.

– São detalhes, podemos inventar alguma coisa pra convencê-los.

Edward passava a mão pelos cabelos desalinhando ainda mais os fios cor loiro acobreado.

– Por que sua mãe acha que você tem um namorado?

Eu corei de vergonha, porém contei a conversa detalhadamente que eu tive com minha mãe mais cedo pelo telefone, ele fazia caras e bocas e algumas vezes tentava reprimir o riso me fazendo bufar de raiva.

– E então vai me ajudar?

Ele parecia analisar a situação e eu estava ficando impaciente com sua demora. Parecia que o homem fazia isso de propósito.

– Eu não sei. – Olhei com os olhos de suplica. – A Irina nem era ruim de cama assim.

Edward estava tentando prolongar ainda mais minha angustia, dava para perceber que ele se divertia com meu estado de espírito, afinal eu nunca tinha pedido ajuda pra ele e estava me matando por estar fazendo isso.

– Pode ser, mas quando você não quis mais disse que estava me namorando, ela veio tirar satisfação comigo e quase usou sua arma letal, pensei que iria morrer. – Edward ria descaradamente, Irina Donovan era muito bonita, porém tinha um problema, não cuidava muito da higiene das axilas causando um odor insuportável, não sei como Edward conseguiu transar com ela e respirar ao mesmo tempo. - E aí vai me ajudar? – Ele me olhava divertido e eu me irritei. – Edward Anthony Masen se você não me ajudar eu nunca mais te abrigo no meu apartamento quando aquelas loucas com quem você dorme fica atrás de você.

– Não precisa chantagear também. – Suspirou vencido. – Tá bom eu finjo ser seu namorado por um tempo, mas...

Merda! Sempre tinha um 'Mas' no meio.

- Sim?

- Se seus pais me enlouquecerem eu vou cair fora entendeu?

Sai correndo e o abracei apertado, agora nesse momento ele era o melhor amigo que uma pessoa poderia ter.

– Obrigada.

– Ok! Chega disso.

Afastei-me dele com um lindo sorriso nos lábios. Menos um problema pra minha cabeça. Pensei aliviada.

– Tá agora vai trabalhar que eu não gosto de homem preguiçoso e folgado. – Falei divertido, meu humor tinha tido altos níveis de elevações na ultima hora.

– Nossa temos menos de dois minutos de namoro e já está exigindo? – Perguntou com uma falsa voz de indignação, dei de ombros e voltei a sentar na minha cadeira e revisar alguns prontuários ignorando-o. – Isso usa e joga fora, vou para algum lugar onde eu seja bem mais tratado.

Nem fiz questão de olhar não ia me irritar agora estava feliz de mais para tal ato, ouvi a porta se fechando e me certifiquei de que eu estava sozinha novamente. As coisas poderiam se ajeitar eu tinha esperanças de que isso acontecesse.

[...]

**Dois dias depois...**

Era quinta feria e eu estava atolada de trabalho tinha feito hora extra pra poder tirar os quatro dias de folga e durante esses dias eu não vi Edward, minha mãe me ligava a todo o momento e eu me segurava para não quebrar o celular, então resolvi que o melhor a se fazer era ignorar suas ligações e assim fiz, mas pelos recados que ela deixava na secretaria eletrônica do meu telefone não estava nada satisfeita com minha atitude.

Sai da minha sala pegando minha pasta rumo à recepção, precisava saber se Edward tinha ido trabalhar hoje ou se estava de folga, Jane estava recostada no balcão com uma cara de tédio de dar dó, parei a sua frente a assustando.

– Que susto Bella, queria me matar do coração?

– Geralmente eu salvo vidas e não as tiro. – Jane rolou os olhos e fez um gesto com as mãos para que eu prosseguisse. – Edward está trabalhando hoje?

– Por quê? – Ela arqueou a sobrancelha tentando entender o meu interesse geralmente eu não o possuía, não em relação a Edward.

– Jane colabora estou com pressa vai. – Não estava com paciência, na verdade era raro eu ter paciência essa palavra não fazia parte do meu vocabulário.

– Não! Ele já foi pra casa e não volta mais hoje, mas... – Nem esperei ela terminar de falar, sai correndo rumo ao estacionamento em busca do meu carro, nem coloquei o cinto direito e acelerei.

Enquanto ia para o apartamento de Edward devo ter levado algumas multas de transito, atravessei alguns sinais vermelhos e dei graças a Deus por não ter causado nenhum tipo de acidente. Estacionei de qualquer jeito na entrada do prédio e entrei no elevador sem cumprimentar o porteiro, o elevador parecia não andar e eu estava fadigada, precisávamos conversar sobre a situação o mais rápido possível e inventar o que diríamos para toda a família. Quase levantei as mãos para cima quando cheguei a seu andar bati na porta.

Só que não houve resposta, com certeza estaria comendo alguma vadia, revirei os olhos com isso ele nunca aprendia um dia ele iria pegar uma doença contagiosa desse jeito cada dia era uma mulher diferente, ele tinha que entrar na linha se não ninguém acreditaria que estamos em um "relacionamento", já era difícil todos acreditarem que eles estavam em um.

Com esse pensamento peguei a chave extra que sempre ficava de baixo do extintor de incêndio, - Eu já falei pra ele trocar o esconderijo, mas Edward fingia nunca me ouvir, agora nesse momento eu agradeço por ele nunca me ouvir. - e abri a porta com cuidado, à sala estava uma bagunça que dava até nojo de por os pés ali (Não sabia como as mulheres ainda tinham animo de transar com ele vendo aquele local), tinha caixas de pizzas e latas de refrigerantes por toda a parte e roupas tanto masculinas como femininas espalhadas pelo chão o ambiente estava em uma completa zona.

De longe se podiam ouvir alguns gemidos da vadia da vez, seriam divertidos interromper Edward gozar.

Com um sorriso maligno no rosto e um idiota internamente andei em direção ao corredor que dava para os quartos, a porta estava aberta e a cena era no mínimo chocante, nem tão chocante assim, mas era de se envergonhar eu nunca em toda a minha vida sexual, - Não eram muitas, mas eu não podia reclamar. - tinha feito aquilo à mulher ruiva cavalgava no pau de Edward e gemia descontroladamente, - Meio exagerado e parecendo uma atriz porno. – Edward estava de olhos fechados parecendo achar a situação entediante, aposto que ele só estava esperando gozar e mandar a pobre moça embora.

– Ai meu Deus.

Falei colocando minha mão na boca teatralmente me fazendo presente no ambiente. Edward arregalou os olhos e empurrou a moça para o lado fazendo com que ela caísse da cama, só aí que eu pude ver seu pau.

Meu Jesus que pau era aquele, grande, grosso já disse que ele á grande? Se não disse repito muito GRANDE, ele viu que eu o secava e tampou rapidamente suas partes intimas me fazendo corar de vergonha por ter sido pega.

Merda! Tinha sido pega, só esperava que ele não se lembrasse disso mais tarde.

– Bella? O que tá fazendo aqui?

Ele estava atordoado e a mulher tentava se cobrir envergonhada eu quase ri da cara de coitada que ela fez, mas eu disse quase, pois eu não ri.

– Não acredito que você fez isso comigo Edward, confiava em você, nós íamos nos casar. – Ele não estava entendo nada a mulher estava quase tendo um ataque, iria desmaiar a qualquer momento percebíamos isso pelo seu rosto pálido. – O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Eu vim te dar a noticia de que você vai ser pai e é assim que eu sou recebida com você e outra mulher na cama?

Se eu não fosse médica poderia ser atriz. Internamente eu agradecia nesse momento as aulas de teatro que minha mãe me obrigou a fazer por algum tempo.

– Bella...

Ele iria dizer para parar de piadinha, mas a ruiva o interrompeu e estava muito bom para parar, a cara deles era impagável Edward estava mais preocupado em não gozar.

Homens! Sempre pensando somente neles e em suas necessidades físicas. Edward não poderia ser diferente.

– Você é noivo? Meu Deus, você disse que era solteiro.

Ela saiu sem se importar com sua nudez e começou a vestir suas roupas apressadamente, Edward por outro lado me fuzilava com os olhos e eu fingia nem ver olhando para minhas unhas e vendo que elas precisavam urgentemente de uma manicure.

– Victória volta aqui eu posso explicar não é nada disso do que você está pensando.

Ele se embaralhava todo nas palavras e apertava ainda mais o lençol em volta da sua cintura. A mulher o olhou fuzilando para ele e naquele exato momento eu temi por Edward. O homem não deveria usar a típica frase 'Não é nada disso que você está pensando'.

– É exatamente o que eu estou pensando, - Bufou irritada. - você Edward é um cretino, ordinário de uma figa que tem uma noiva grávida e ainda a trai. – Eu tive que rir com isso, porém parei assim que Victória olhou pra mim. – Me desculpa não sabia que ele tinha uma pessoa.

– Tudo bem _Magnólia_ eu entendo acredite não é primeira vez que isso acontece.

Fiz-me de inocente e boa moça e podia jurar que saiu uma lagrima no canto dos meus olhos. Edward estava embasbacado em um canto com a raiva explicita no olhar.

– É Victória, - Me corrigiu de boa vontade e eu dei de ombros. – Você merece uma pessoa melhor.

Dizendo isso saiu do quarto rumo à porta de entrada. Edward veio em minha direção espumando e eu arregalei os olhos de medo, mas antes que eu pudesse por meus planos de sair correndo em prática ele segurou meu braço com muita força.

– Aí. – Gemi de dor. - Tá me machucando. – Reclamei, mas ele pareceu nem ligar e ainda teve a audácia de me apertar ainda mais.

– É pra machucar mesmo não estou te fazendo carinho, olha só o que você fez poderia ter pelo menos esperado eu gozar? – Eu ri ele estava irritado por isso, já era de se esperar. – Estou me arrependendo de ter aceitado te ajudar, você não merece.

– Nós precisamos conversar, mas antes vai tomar banho por que você tá fedendo a perfume de vadia barata.

Soltei-me de seu aperto e sai do quarto o deixando sozinho, Edward demorou bastante no banho com certeza pra me irritar, enquanto isso eu tentava ajeitar a sala pra pelos menos ficar apresentável.

Nem morte eu iria sentar naquela sala cheia de bactérias alimentícias. Ainda bem que eu tinha trazido meu álcool em gel na bolsa, Edward era um porco mesmo. Fiz uma careta enorme ao me dar conta disso.

– Espero que seja importante, por que você interrompeu meu sexo.

Ele apareceu na sala com uma calça moletom e cabelos molhados sem camisa me fazendo salivar. Tinha muito tempo que eu não fazia sexo mesmo, o primeiro cara sem camisa que eu vejo quase me faz gozar.

– E é, temos que combinar que história vamos contar de como nos apaixonamos perdidamente um pelo outro. – Ele suspirou e se jogou no sofá.

– Sério que eu perdi uma transa por causa disso?

– Qual é Cullen você estava entediado, aposto que sua mão faz um trabalho melhor. – Corei quando pronunciei estas palavras eu nunca tinha falado assim tão abertamente com ele.

– E o pior é que no final você tem razão, teria sido melhor mesmo com minha mão.

Depois do nosso curto papo sobre o desempenho sexual da tal Mag... alguma coisa, falamos sobre o que realmente interessava.

Algumas horas se passaram e já era tarde da noite quando eu fui embora, iríamos pegar a estrada bem cedo até Forks e precisávamos estar bem descansados para isso. Cheguei a casa e tomei um longo banho relaxante para ver se a ansiedade que eu estava sentindo diminuía.

Não sabia o que eu poderia esperar disso tudo, o que me restava fazer era cruzar todos os dedos e torcer que tudo saísse como o planejado.

* * *

_N/a: _

_Felisbela obrigado por comentar. =)_

_Pelo menos uns 20 capítulos. O que não vai faltar nessa fic é humor, então pode se preparar para rir muito._

_Podem me dizer se tiver algum erro de português, estamos corrigindo aqui, mas sempre escapa um de nossas vistas. Obrigada por lerem =)_

_Espero que tenham curtido o capítulo, volto o mais rápido possível._

_Bjo Bjo até o próximo._


	3. Chapter 3

3 Capítulo.

* * *

Estava tendo um sonho tão lindo, na verdade o sonho era quente. O homem que eu não podia ver o rosto me pegava selvagemmente e realizava minhas fantasias sexuais mais perversas, - Que não são poucas. - estava quase gozando quando a campainha toca insistentemente me tirando do meu torpor

Irritada me levantei da cama sem nenhuma vontade, quando eu ia chegar à melhor parte tinha que acontecer alguma coisa, naquele momento não estava nem ligando para a roupa que eu estava usando ou se o meu cabelo estava dando a impressão de que tinha acabado de sair de uma maratona de sexo gostoso.

Abri a porta e dei de cara com um Edward todo arrumado e cheiroso encostado no batente de madeira com um sorriso sacana no rosto.

Somente sendo o Edward de sempre.

– Nossa Bella. – Soltou em um suspiro. - Você tem que me receber assim mais vezes.

Edward analisava meu corpo descaradamente, ainda não tinha acordado direito até reparar que eu vestia uma misera calcinha que não tampava quase nada e um sutiã vermelho de renda muito sexy.

Oh merda!

– Cretino.

Falei e sai correndo em direção ao quarto quase chorando pelo meu deslize. Não estava pelada, mas pra mim já era muito.

Edward me viu semi nua.

– Também te amo gotosinha. – Edward gritou me fazendo bufar de raiva.

Estava tão enrolada com tudo que nem havia feito minhas malas ainda, tomei um banho lento e relaxante para me acalmar, escolhi minhas roupas em uma lentidão digna de uma tartaruga e fiz minhas malas sem nenhuma presa eminente de ir a algum lugar, sabia que estava sendo covarde e prolongando todo o momento. Porém eu não conseguia evitar, apresentar Edward como meu namorado não era uma boa opção, mas era a única que me era oferecida.

– Estou pronta.

Entrei na sala o encontrando deitado no meu sofá com uma almofada no rosto dando evidencia de que estava cochilando. Deus! O homem era tão preguiçoso.

– Achei que ia demorar mais para se masturbar.

Olhei-o de canto de olho, Edward estava sorrindo e me irritando, não acreditava que estava falando isso pra mim, e eu lá tenho cara de quem se masturba? Não que pra fazer isso precisa de um rosto definido nada disso, mas eu não tenho tempo e muito menos paciência de imaginar que meus dedos são outra coisa.

– Cala a boca e me ajuda a descer com as malas. – Falei jogando uma almofada sem nenhum pouco de remorso em seu rosto, se levantou risonho e pegou uma mala levando até o elevador enquanto eu trancava meu apartamento. – Podíamos passar em algum lugar para comer antes.

– Qual motel você prefere? – Pelo visto alguém acordou de bom humor hoje, era piada isso não é? Por que tinha que ser piada.

Transar com Edward? Nem nos meus piores pesadelos que isso aconteceria.

– Que piada mais sem graça. – Falei séria e ele gargalhou enquanto guardava as coisas na porta malas de seu querido volvo preto, entrei e me ajeitei no banco do passageiro em quanto Edward começava a por o carro em movimento. – Estou com fome e preciso de um café grande para terminar de acordar.

– Pedindo assim educadamente dá até pra reconsiderar.

O caminho até Forks foi feito em silencio, eu ia bebericando meu café com leite e canela que Edward incrivelmente comprou pra mim, - incrivelmente por que eu nem sabia que ele se lembrava de que eu gostava do café com canela, era uma mistura especial que minha mãe sempre fez pra mim e eu adoro até hoje. – cada quilômetro percorrido era estar mais perto de casa, meus estomago se embrulhava só de pensar nessa possibilidade.

Comer nesse momento não me pareceu uma boa ideia, parecia que eu ia colocar para fora a qualquer momento.

[...]

Quando avistei a placa dizendo "Bem Vindo a Forks" eu comecei a suar frio percebendo de que não era um pesadelo, tudo era extremamente real, tentava respirar fundo varias vezes pra manter a calma e não surtar.

– Você está bem? – Edward estava me olhando cautelosamente, por outro lado eu não conseguia proferir nenhuma palavra, só neguei com a cabeça. – Calma Bella, vai dar tudo certo você vai ver.

Tirou a mão do cambio de macha e pegou minha mão dando um beijo casto. Onde estava o Edward que eu conhecia? Esse com certeza era melhor, ele podia ser assim permanentemente.

– E se não der? E se ninguém acreditar? O que vai ser de mim? Meu Deus! A gente vai enganar todo mundo, tem noção do que significa isso?

É, eu comecei a surtar, quando isso me acontecia não conseguia parar de falar e nem respirar direito eu respirava, geralmente pra voltar ao normal teria que levar uma pancada bem forte, um tapa na cara já servia.

– Pelo o amor de Deus não me faz ter que te bater acalme-se. – Meu mantra no momento era "respire e inspire você consegue Bella.", fechei os olhos pra ter uma melhor concentração e consegui. – Agente vai fazer com que eles acreditem não se preocupe.

– Obrigada.

Eu sorri verdadeiramente pra ele, estava me ajudando muito, sei que tive que chantagea-lo, mas era uma ajuda do mesmo jeito.

– Não é de graça, você me deve.

É o Edward que eu conhecia voltou, ele podia uma vez na vida fazer algo sem cobrar depois, mas se isso acontecesse eu teria um lugar reservado ao lado de Jesus Cristo no céu.

– Já era de se imaginar. – Falei baixinho, porém Edward escutou, pois riu com gosto acelerando ainda mais o carro. – Você podia diminuir a velocidade, eu não estou com presa acho que ninguém está.

– Qual é a graça de dirigir de vagar? – Eu o olhei incrédulo, tinha muita graça, principalmente a graça da vida.

– Viver? – Ele sorriu como se isso fosse só um detalhe. – Vamos para a minha casa primeiro, na verdade acho que todos estão lá para o almoço.

– Fiquei importante recebendo almoço em minha homenagem.

Nem dei ouvidos, eu estava nervosa e irritada era um misto de emoções e Edward que discutisse com minha mão, a lataria do carro também serve.

O caminho até minha casa foi feito em silencio, de longe eu já avistava a casa de dois andares com os portões de ferro na entrada, - Não éramos pobres, meu pai Charlie era tinha um empresa de advocacia bem famosa em Forks e com redes por todo o país, por mais que tivéssemos muito dinheiro não gostávamos de esbanjar. – minha respiração começou a falhar e eu previa um novo surto.

– Temos que agir como um casal agora, um casal normal. – Falei assim que ele passou o carro pelos portões e parou na entrada. – Nada de gracinhas, por favor, Edward e nem dar em cima das empregadas.

– Não precisa me falar isso, sei que nunca namorei na vida, mas eu não iria te desrespeitar na sua casa. – Pegou na minha mão e olhou profundamente em meus olhos. – Eu entrei nessa e vou te ajudar como prometi.

Assenti e sai do carro, Edward veio até o meu lado e segurou minha mão entrelaçando os nossos dedos apertando-os tentando me mostrar que estaria comigo a todo o momento.

A musica vinha alto de dentro da casa, - Não era somente um almoço? Minha mãe não ficaria feliz se não fizesse uma festa de arromba para comemorar meu "desencalhamento", nem sei se essa palavra realmente existe. – revirei os olhos com as atitudes de meus pais, sinceramente desse jeito eles espantariam qualquer cara.

– Não era só um almoço?

Edward perguntou confuso enquanto eu abria a porta de entrada da casa com cuidado para que ninguém nos visse ali ou ouvisse, se bem que com o barulho seria impossível isso acontecer.

– Pelo visto resolveram fazer uma surpresa.

– Eles sabem que desse jeito assustam qualquer pessoa?

Até, ele havia percebido isso, meus pais eram impossíveis de se conter.

Ainda de mãos dadas caminhamos até a area recreativa que ficava nos fundos da casa. Era um lugar espaçoso com uma piscina enorme no centro e uma churrasqueira de tijolinhos ao canto.

Estavam todos lá, Alice e Rose tomavam sol em uma cadeira de descanso em frente à piscina enquanto meu pai assava alguns hambúrgueres na churrasqueira e conversava ao mesmo tempo com Carlisle que o observava. Emm e Jasper estavam dentro da água nadando despreocupadamente e jogando água em suas parceiras, minha mãe e Esme arrumava a mesa com os talheres e a comida. Por mais que eu quisesse acabar com isso logo eu não conseguia dar mais nenhum passo a frente e encarar todos ali presentes.

– Vocês chegaram, achei que não vinham mais.

Minha fez questão de despertar a atenção de todos sobre nós, eu estava prestes a voltar correndo para o carro especificamente para Seattle, mas Edward segurava meu braço forte sabendo da minha intenção de fugir sem dar explicações.

Merda! Ele nem queria isso e agora estava praticamente me obrigando a fazer.

– Viemos o mais rápido possível Sr. Renné.

Edward falou percebendo que eu não iria dizer nada. Todos estavam na expectativa de conhecer meu "namorado" eu tinha todo o direito de me sentir assim.

– Cadê seu namorado? Não acredito! Ele não veio é isso? Tive tanto trabalho de reunir todo mundo e fazer um almoço à altura e ele nem faz questão de aparecer?

Eu engolia em seco, minha mãe estava brava pela falta de consideração do meu "namorado", Edward assustado deu um passo pra trás, até eu estaria se não estivesse nervosa de mais e tão colada ao chão.

– É Bella cadê seu namorado?

Alice estava achando graça da situação, ela não deveria ter acreditado quando minha mãe disse que eu tinha um namorado, por que primeiro eu nem tinha contado pra ela a "novidade" sendo que era minha melhor amiga e segundo... Pensando bem não tinha segundo argumento.

Apertava freneticamente a mão de Edward pra que ele falasse alguma coisa e me ajudasse a sair daquela situação.

Se tivesse um buraco mais próximo onde eu pudesse enfiar minha cabeça e nunca mais sair eu agradeceria eternamente a Deus.

– Bom saber que virei invisível agora.

Edward falou alto para que todos ouvissem e finalmente pude respirar aliviada. Esme largou os pratos por causa do choque fazendo com que a louça se espatifasse totalmente pelo chão, minha mãe nos olhava com os olhos arregalados, Alice e os demais presentes estavam com a boca em formato de 'O' perfeito.

– É uma piada, não é?

Ia ser mais difícil do que eu imaginava, mas também com o histórico de galinhagem do Edward era bem complicado de se acreditar em um relacionamento sério. Será que era hora de eu começar a cavar o buraco?

* * *

_N/a: _

_Pois é KellyKarina eu resolvi postar essa Fic aqui também. =) Uma amiga minha está me ajudando a revisar minuciosamente ok? Fico muito feliz em te ver por aqui e lógico que eu me lembro de você menina, eu nunca esqueço da minhas leitoras divas principalmente aquelas que querem tacar sapatos em mim. ;)_

_Drix como vai? Fico mega feliz que você tenha gostado do capítulo. Prometo que vai rolar muita confusão, isso vai. =) Sim a fic já está pronta, pois ela foi a primeira que eu escrevi (Ela estava somente sendo postada em outro site aí eu resolvi postar aqui também). As postagens vão ser feitas assim que eu revisar os capítulos, mas isso não demora muito não._

_Obrigada a Bah83 por estar acompanhando a fic. _

_Vejo vocês no próximo._

_Bjos, até lá._


	4. Chapter 4

_4 Capítulo._

* * *

– _É uma piada isso não é?_

_Ia ser mais difícil do que eu imaginava, mas também com o histórico de galinhagem do Edward era bem complicado de se acreditar em um __relacionamento sério._

_Será que era hora de eu começar a cavar o buraco?_

Emmett falou dando gargalhadas estrondosas, eu já estava me irritando, qual é o problema de nós dois namoramos, éramos adultos desimpedidos e eu não era feia tinha certeza disso.

E daí que meus cabelos estavam um pouco ressecados e minhas unhas não viam um esmalte há séculos? Isso não me tornava menos bonita do que eu era. Mas que eu precisava urgentemente ir a um salão. Realmente precisava.

Talvez quando eu votasse a Seattle pudesse marcar uma hora no salão de beleza e dar uma caprichada no visual. Sorri com esse pensamento, mas logo o sorriso desapareceu ao me lembrar de onde estava e o que estava fazendo. Edward passou o braço pelo meu pescoço me guiando até uma das espreguiçadeiras para que eu me sentasse era o melhor mesmo pelo o estado que minhas pernas estavam eu não conseguiria dar dois passos sozinhos.

– Não é piada é muito sério.

Edward falou com uma segurança na voz que por um momento eu acreditei ser sua namorada e que estávamos apaixonados.

Ele era um bom ator. Pensando bem mesmo, Edward tinha mesmo que ser, pois dispensava todos os dias várias mulheres diferentes com desculpas esfarrapadas, como por exemplo; '_Sinto muito, mas estou me mudando de Seattle'_ ou '_Eu acabei de reatar com minha namorada, nós realmente nos amamos'_, as pobres moças sempre acreditavam em suas palavras. Eu até poderia dizer que sentia pena delas, mas realmente eu não sentia as mulheres praticamente pediam que fizessem isso com elas. Tinham que ser menos ingênuas.

– Nunca imaginei que fosse você.

Meu pai segurava a espátula e olhava em nossa direção, incrédulo. Na verdade todos estavam. Olhando para os olhos de Charlie senti uma pontada de culpa em mim. Porra! Estava mentindo para meu próprio pai.

– Acho que ninguém nunca imaginou que isso fosse possível Charlie. – Carlisle não tirava os olhos das nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

– Tá vendo, por isso que eu não queria contar pra ninguém. – Me levantei da cadeira e falei furiosa, esse era o meu real estado de espírito no momento. – Estão agindo como se fossemos dois alienígenas que resolveram saldar o povo da terra pessoalmente.

– Amor, calma, não precisa falar desse jeito. – Edward se aproximou de mim me abraçando com carinho fazendo com que as pessoas ao nosso redor prestassem mais atenção nos nossos movimentos. – Eles têm todo o direito de estarem surpresos.

– Desculpe é que é surpreendente, mas fico feliz que seja você Edward afinal é conhecido da família e confio em você.

As palavras do meu pai fez com que um nó em minha garganta crescesse, estava mentindo descaradamente para todos eles e ainda ficava irritada pela reação que tiveram, _'Eu vou para o inferno'_ era a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar.

– Tudo bem eu entendo, vou subir e colocar um biquíni. – Falei apressadamente e sai o mais rápido que consegui deixando Edward com os leões. Ele que se virasse sozinho, Edward mentia como bebia água então ele estava acostumado a isso todos os dias.

'_Mas não com as pessoas da própria família, somente com as mulheres que não nutria nenhum sentimento'. _Foda-se, Edward mente do mesmo jeito, não faz nenhuma diferença se é para família ou pessoas desconhecidas. _'Faz sim'._

Subi as escadas rumo ao meu quarto, e fechei a porta estava tudo correndo conforme o planejado, meu "namorado" estava saindo melhor que encomenda e até o momento não tinha nada do que reclamar, tirando o fato de eu estar ficando louca e falando comigo mesma.

Escutei uma batida na porta e bufei, hoje em dia nem se pode esconder sem ser incomodado, abri a porta a contra gosto dando de cara com Alice e Rosálie confusas e um pouco carrancudas.

– Pode começar a se explicar por que eu não estou entendendo nada.

Rose entrou no quarto sem ao menos esperar um 'entre' educado e animado, sentaram na minha cama cruzando os braços esperando minhas explicações.

– O que vocês querem que eu diga?

Revirei os olhos e andei em direção ao meu antigo closet à procura de alguma peça decente de biquíni para que eu pudesse usar, mas infelizmente todas eram pequenas ou com estampas infantis.

Achei que Renné tinha destruído meu closet, era seu sonho quando eu era adolescente queimar minhas roupas horríveis. Mas pelo o visto ela não tinha tocado em nada.

– Poderia começar a dizer a verdade, por que eu não caio naquela história de namorados que foi descaradamente contada lá em baixo.

Alice fazia uma cara ameaçadoramente assustadora, por uns milésimos de segundos eu cogitei a hipótese de contar a verdade, mas eu não ia fazer isso elas iriam me taxar de loucas por mais que eu parecesse uma no momento.

– Alice eu não pedi pra ninguém acreditar tá bom. – Suspirei cansada e as encarei. – Eu amo aquele cara lá em baixo e aconteceu. Anos de convivência nos fez perceber que juntos somos melhores.

– É meio chocante isso tudo. – Rose parecia estar caindo direitinho ela me olhava desconfiada. – Vocês mal se suportavam, não conseguiam ficar mais de um minuto em um ambiente sem discutir e agora ele te chama de amor, acho que estou ficando louca.

– Eu sei, no inicio foi estranho pra mim também, acredite eu demorei a aceitar que eu estava realmente apaixonada por ele.

Eu deveria investir na carreira de atriz iria com certeza ganharia muito dinheiro. Alice se levantou e me abraçou apertado quase me deixando sem ar, onde ela tirou tanta força? Era menor que eu e quase me matava.

– Estou tão feliz, nem acredito que o Edward saiu da galinhagem e decidiu ter uma pessoa fixa, e você desencalhou é maravilhoso.

Não precisava jogar na cara desse jeito que eu não tinha ninguém era humilhação de mais para uma pessoa só. Nesse momento fiquei feliz por não dizer nada, elas não entenderiam realmente.

– Eu também estou feliz.

Puxei Rose para o abraço também e ficamos assim algum tempo só matando a saudade uma da outra, mas cedo de mais fomos interrompidos por uma batida contida na porta, me virei e vi Edward com as mãos nos bolsos parado nos olhando.

Ele estava bonito, com cara de inocente. Mas eu não acreditava naquela inocência toda, _'Quem não te conhece que te compre, Edward Masen'_.

– Hey! Parem de roubar minha namorada.

Entrou no quarto e nos afastamos, sem cerimônia e nem vergonha me deu um abraço apertado fazendo com que Rose e Alice sorrissem largo.

O que eu não faço para deixar os meus pais felizes? Diz-me? Sou ou não sou a melhor filha do universo?

– Já está monopolizando minha amiga?

Essa era hora onde eu era disputada. Edward mostrou língua para a prima e me puxou para que eu ficasse frente a frente com ele, me olhava com tanta intensidade que quem visse a cena de fora certamente iria pensar que éramos realmente apaixonados, involuntariamente eu suspirei com a situação.

– Princesa, sua mãe está chamando para almoçarmos.

Serio? Princesa? Não tinha algo mais original não? Era Edward originalidade não fazia parte do seu vocabulário. Esfregou o nariz no meu o típico beijo de esquimó, eu não via necessidade disso tudo, mas se ele estava fazendo quem era eu para retrucar, como dizem por aí _'Cavalo dado não se mostra os dentes'_ e alem do mais tínhamos que soar os mais convincentes possíveis.

– É melhor nó descermos então.

Peguei na mão dele o puxando para fora do quarto, olhei de relance para Rose que tinha um sorriso de canto nos lábios, e andamos em direção onde todos nos esperavam para fazer uma refeição tranquila. Emm já estava impaciente querendo ser servido o mais rápido possível enquanto Esme tentava controla-lo.

– Pronto chegamos.

Alice se sentou ao lado do namorado/noivo e futuro esposo, Rose fez o mesmo se sentando ao lado de Emm e para mim e Edward havia sobrado duas cadeiras lado a lado de frente para Jasper.

– Agora eu posso por?

Emm perguntava quase atacando a carne assada a sua frente me fazendo rir. Eu sentia falta de estar perto de todos eles, mas eu tinha minha vida toda em outro lugar e não me parecia o certo sair e deixar tudo para traz.

– Claro Emm. – Meu pai falou acabando com a impaciência do afilhado, que por sua vez colocou uma quantidade significativa de comida no prato.

A refeição estava silenciosa todos nos olhavam de canto e certamente sem saber o que dizer ou fazer, eu estava tensa com a atenção que estávamos recebendo, Edward parecia tranquilo e alheio a tudo como se as atitudes das pessoas a nossa volta fossem normal, como se fosse só mais uma reunião familiar.

– Tá eu quero saber o que aconteceu. – Esme largou garfo e nos encarou, eu estava confusa, como assim aconteceu? Edward parecia partilhar da mesma confusão que eu, pois encarava a tia como se ela tivesse duas cabeças seria cômico se não fosse trágico.

– Eu também, como se apaixonaram? - Minha mãe olhava encantada para nós, e os outros nos encaravam querendo saber a resposta, Jasper nos olhava entretido como se fosse a historia mais interessante que alguém poderia ouvir.

E realmente era para eles, para mim e Edward não.

– Bom... – Edward coçava a garganta nervoso, com certeza não se lembrava de nada do que falamos na noite anterior. -... A Bella adora contar essa história, não é tigresa?

Tigresa? Eu iria matar meu "namorado", mas só depois de que essa palhaçada toda acabar, por que afinal eu ainda precisava dele.

Eu estava corada ele tinha dito esse apelido idiota na frente de todo mundo e principalmente dos meus pais, minha mãe sorria largo imaginando o porquê da tigresa e Emm nos olhava maliciosamente, eu queria de algum modo constrange-lo também, eu não iria passar vergonha sozinha.

– Estávamos em uma festa beneficente que o hospital oferece anualmente, cada um para o seu lado Edward estava muito estranho comigo naqueles dias e eu não sabia o porquê, ele nem fazia questão de ir à minha sala me irritar como sempre. – Suspirei como se tivesse realmente vivido aquilo e gostado. – Eu estava bebendo uma taça de champanhe quando um dos médicos do hospital Alec King me chamou pra dançar, e como não era boba eu fui, porém quando eu olhei em um canto do salão todo iluminado eu vi Edward chorando juro que ele estava com lagrimas nos olhos e...

– Não foi bem assim meu bem. – Edward não deixou terminar a minha história e com um aperto em minha coxa por debaixo da mesa deixou bem claro que não estava gostando nada do que eu estava falando. Ele era aquele típico homem machista que não admite que chora, se bem que eu nunca o vi chorar antes. O aperto em minha perna estava forte, Edward estava me machucando e estava adorando isso. – Primeiro eu estava estranho por que tinha boatos de que você estava saindo com ele, quando eu ia te convidar pra ser minha acompanhante na festa e eu só não quis atrapalhar, segundo eu não estava chorando e sim era espumando de raiva, mas você meu amor já tinha bebido algumas taças de champanhe e não sabia nem distinguir um fígado de um pulmão.

Todos riram da fala dele e eu tentava me manter calma para não cometer nenhum assassinato na frente da minha família à prova disso era a força que eu segurava a faca de mesa fazendo com que meus dedos ficassem até branco.

'_Não mate Edward, você ainda precisa dele'_. Repetia essa frase varias vezes em minha cabeça.

– Continua o que aconteceu depois? – Rosálie perguntou empolgada realmente querendo saber o fim do nosso "romance".

– Bem depois eu a tirei da festa a força e levei-a para meu apartamento e nós começamos sabe a... – Tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

– Começamos a conversar. – Aposto que não era isso que ele iria dizer então o mais apropriado no momento era interromper, todos me olharam, pois a frase saiu meio gritada por causa do desespero. – E ele se declarou pra mim, foi tão fofo Edward dizendo que não podia viver sem mim e que eu era a mulher da vida dele até se ajoelhou...

– E fim. – Apressou a me cortar, ele estava corado, fofo não era exatamente o que ele esperava ouvir, talvez gostoso ou potente, mas eu não daria o gostinho dele saber disso pela minha boca.

Nem em sonhos.

– É uma história linda meus queridos.

Esme falava com um ar apaixonado e minha mãe concordava com a cabeça, eu me sentia ainda pior estava mentido absurdamente para minha família.

– Quando tempo isso vem acontecendo sem que nós saibamos?

Carlisle fez a pergunta que todos estavam com vontade de fazer desde que atravessamos aquela porta, mas ninguém tinha coragem. O ar fugiu dos meus pulmões e eu não sabia o que responder.

– 6...

– 2... - Falamos ao mesmo tempo e todos nos olhavam confusos e eu já estava suando frio afinal tínhamos sido pegos pela mentira, nos olhamos sem saber o que fazer ou dizer.

– 2...

– 6... – Falamos trocados ao mesmo tempo de novo e eu bufei de raiva por isso estar acontecendo comigo, ele realmente não se lembrava da nossa conversa acho que a única coisa que ele não esquecia era de ficar sem sexo por mais de três dias.

– Eu não entendi. - Emm que ainda comia largou seu prato e nos encarava procurando respostas que pudessem dissipar as duvidam dos demais. – É seis meses ou dois?

– Eu também não ursão, vocês poderiam se decidir. – Rose nos olhava divertida.

– É bo-oom...

Gaguejei sem saber o que dizer, Edward me olhava desesperado estávamos sendo pego na nossa própria mentira, eu sabia que mentira tinha perna curta mais não tanta assim. Porra! Nós estávamos completamente fodido.

– Dois anos e seis meses. – Edward falou gritado meio rápido demonstrando o quão nervoso ele estava.

Antes que eu pudesse respirar ou ao menos piscar para realmente me situar e poder inventar alguma coisa coerente que prestasse Edward já tinha falado, ele me olhou agoniado como se tivesse falado merda, mas realmente era exatamente isso que ele havia feito, havia falado merda. Edward podia uma vez na vida parar para pensar antes de abrir a boca usar o filtro verbal que Deus oferece a todos os seres humanos.

Todas as vezes que ele não sabia o que fazer e ficava muito nervoso falava a primeira coisa que vinha a cabeça sem nenhuma chance de concertar depois. Edward poderia ter dito algo mais fácil como meses, mas não, o homem disse anos e isso não era bom. Quem escondia um relacionamento por anos?

Ninguém realmente faz isso. Talvez a pessoas nesse mundo que faça, mas eu não conheço nenhuma.

Nunca mais conto vitória antes do tempo por que isso é péssimo, acho que vou ali buscar uma pá pra cavar meu buraco.

Isso realmente era uma boa ideia.

* * *

_N/a:_

_Kelly Karina que bom que não vai mais ter sapatos, eu amo eles, mas somente nos meus pés e bonitinhos. =)_

_Exatamente como deve ser e não na minha cabeça. \o/ _

_Fico mega feliz que você goste dessa fic, quando escrevi eu amei o fazer também. Diverti-me muito mesmo. Kkk (Agora ela está sendo betada, acho que é melhor ler quando tudo está certinho)... Não sei quando Amor Real vai ser atualizada, pois minha beta coitada está sem tempo com a faculdade dela e somente nos finais de semana que ela faz para mim, talvez semana que vem eu poste. Postar aqui? É uma possibilidade, mas acho que esse não é o melhor momento. Uma coisa de cada vez. ;) Obrigada por indicar minha fic menina. Agradeço muito por isso._

_MandaTaishoCullen olá, como vai? Ah Kally já é uma das minhas leitoras velhas (Kelly Karina é modo de falar ok?!). Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic, é uma história com muito humor querida. Obrigado por comentar._

_Bjos querida e obrigada por comentar linda._

_Obrigada especialmente também a ARF03 e MandaTaishoCullen por colocar a fic em seus acompanhamentos._

_Como eu disse foi a primeira fic que eu escrevi na vida, pode parecer meio bobinha então..._

_Bjos. Até o próximo capítulo._


	5. Chapter 5

_5 Capítulo._

* * *

– _Dois anos e seis meses. – Edward falou gritado meio rápido demonstrando o quão nervoso ele estava._

_Antes que eu pudesse respirar ou ao menos piscar para realmente me situar e poder inventar alguma coisa coerente que prestasse Edward já tinha falado, ele me olhou agoniado como se tivesse falado merda, mas realmente era exatamente isso que ele havia feito, havia falado merda. Edward podia uma vez na vida parar para pensar antes de abrir a boca usar o filtro verbal que Deus oferece a todos os seres humanos._

_Todas as vezes que ele não sabia o que fazer e ficava muito nervoso falava a primeira coisa que vinha a cabeça sem nenhuma chance de concertar depois. Edward poderia ter dito algo mais fácil como meses, mas não, o homem disse anos e isso não era bom. Quem escondia um relacionamento por anos?_

_Ninguém realmente faz isso. Talvez a pessoas nesse mundo que faça, mas eu não conheço nenhuma._

_Nunca mais conto vitória antes do tempo por que isso é péssimo, acho que vou ali buscar uma pá pra cavar meu buraco._

_Isso realmente era uma boa ideia._

– Isso é muito tempo, por que não nos contaram antes?

Suspirei cansada, essa mentira crescia cada vez mais e não tínhamos mais controle sobre ela, estava virando uma bola de neve gigante, Alice estava certa era muito tempo mesmo para se esconder das pessoas um relacionamento.

Edward podia ter ficado de boca fechada, seria muito mais fácil nesse momento inventar alguma coisa que tivesse cabimento.

– Eu queria ter certeza que iria dar certo? – Era para ser uma afirmação, porém saiu como se fosse uma pergunta. – Sabe como é o histórico do Edward não é do melhores e eu precisava ter certeza de que as coisas realmente iriam para frente. Nós oficializamos realmente há pouco tempo.

Estava descaradamente dizendo que Edward e eu tínhamos uma amizade colorida. Oh, Deus! Sou uma menina má e mentirosa que ia para o inferno mais especificamente para a primeira fileira. Estava tão fodida.

As mulheres me olhavam compreendidas como se elas realmente entendessem minha atitude. Afinal era de Edward que estávamos falando.

– Compreensível. – Rose falou dando uma garfada na sua salada que até então estava intocada.

– Hey, nem é tão ruim assim.

Meu namorado tentou aliviar para o seu lado, mas todos o olharam com uma cara de deboche, pois não era ruim mesmo era péssimo. Em minha opinião eu acho que sou a única infeliz que já foi namorada desse cara, e o pior de tudo é que não tinha opção era ele ou ele.

Minha vida era completamente difícil mesmo.

O restante do almoço foi o mais normal possível, nem tanto por que meus pais estavam presentes e normalidade não faz parte do vocabulário de nenhum deles, mas ninguém fez perguntas sobre nosso "relacionamento" e eu agradeci a Deus por isso, queria ficar pelo menos alguns minutos sem ter que contar uma mentira, talvez assim aliviasse para o meu lado e Jesus não me mandava direto para o inferno.

As pessoas conversavam a minha volta e eu nem prestava mais atenção estava quase dormindo sentada na cadeira, havia acordado muito cedo e ido dormir muito tarde não estava bem descansada e nem minhas horas de sono haviam sido atingidas. Precisava de uma cama urgentemente, mas não tinha coragem e disposição para me levantar e subir as escadas com aqueles milhares de degraus.

– Você dois estão quase dormindo sentados. – Minha mãe falou, despertando minha atenção olhei de canto de olho para Edward e esse estava quase "pescando". – Vão subir e descansar um pouco a viagem deve ter sido cansativa.

– É eu acho melhor mesmo. – Falei me levantando, mas parei ao lembrar onde Edward dormiria. – Mãe você pode mostrar algum quarto de hospede para ele?

Meu pai riu como se eu estivesse falando algum absurdo.

– Não temos a ilusão de que vocês não dormem justos querida, afinal são dois anos namorando. – Falou como se fosse obvio, então era isso eu iria dividir minha cama com ele agora? Eu iria retrucar inventar alguma desculpa, mas ele nem deixou abrir a boca ou o meu raciocínio estava lento por causa do sono? – E alem do mais eu quero netos em breve.

Eu corei de vergonha que pai em sã consciência quer que a filha transe? Mas um indicio de que meu pai não era são, eu abri a boca varias vezes mais nada saia.

– Não se preocupe Sr. Swan estamos treinando muito pra chegar lá, sabe como é o treino é à base de tudo.

Se olhar matasse Edward teria virado pó na frente de todos, ele queria dar uma de bonzão que desse, porém não as minhas custas.

Talvez eu merecesse por enfiar ele nessa situação absurda, mas não admitiria nunca em voz alta.

– Vamos logo Edward. – Falei brava, todos estavam rindo principalmente Emmett e Jasper, eu estava constrangida, falar da minha vida sexual na frente do meu pai ou com ele não era uma das melhores coisas que eu gostaria de fazer na minha existência. Sai puxando Edward escada acima até chegar ao meu quarto. – Você vai dormir no chão. – Falei e entrei no banheiro sem querer saber o que ele achava ou sua resposta.

Escovei meus dentes com a escova que estava li na bancada da pia, e sai encontrando um Edward todo folgado em cima da minha cama, não deixando nem uma brechinha ou espaço para que eu pudesse me acomodar. Estava ficando irritada que parte do _'você vai dormir no chão'_ ele não entendeu? Sério deveria ter algum distúrbio, sua capacidade de compreensão não era dos melhores ou realmente a arma letal da Irina _'fedida'_ fazia algum efeito homeopático, onde as consequências aparecem anos depois. Sem nenhuma paciência comecei a cutuca-lo e acorda-lo de seu sono.

– Me deixa dormir, por favor.

Suplicou pondo o travesseiro na cabeça, como se aquilo fosse me comover ou me impedir de fazer alguma coisa. Essa não era Bella Swan, não mesmo meu chapa, a cama era minha.

– Edward eu já disse que você vai dormir no chão.

Ele me olhou com um olhar fuzilante, que me deu medo por algum tipo de extinto protetor dei um passo pra trás para me afastar da cama e possivelmente dele.

– Qual é Swan eu estou cansado dirigi horas, acordei cedo e ainda aceitei essa maluquice que você inventou então o mínimo que você pode fazer é me deixar dormir nesse colchão macio. – Ele tinha razão em certo ponto, devo admitir que em todos os pontos ele estivesse certo. – E aposto que dormir comigo não é tão ruim. – E lá estava ele com aquele sorriso torto safado no rosto.

Dê-me paciência senhor.

– Você tem razão. – Me aproximei da cama me sentando meio hesitante. – Mas vou deixar bem claro que se você invadir meu espaço eu te mato.

– Não vou transar com você se é o que está pensando. – Se virou para o outro lado ajeitando no travesseiro. Por um momento me senti magoada não tinha nada de errado comigo para ele não transar e chateada, pois nunca mais veria um pau como aquele grande, grosso, _'sério Isabella que você está pensando nisso é o Edward o cara que você só suporta'_, minha mente berrava. – Só se você pedir com jeitinho, posso até pensar em fazer este sacrifício.

– Então você não irá fazer sacrifícios nenhum, por que eu nunca vou transar com você, não quero pegar nenhuma doença.

Ele se virou sorrindo me olhando atentamente, tinha até medo do que ele estava pensando.

– Eu vi você secando o meu pau admita, estava doidinha pra pegar.

Eu corei de vergonha, realmente ele tinha percebido que eu estava olhando, dá próxima tenho que ser o mais discreta possível, _'Não irá ter próxima Isabella endoidou?'._

Era bem possível estava até falando comigo mesma mentalmente.

– Só estava checando e pra dizer a verdade eu já vi maiores.

Era uma mentira descarada, era o maior pênis que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha vida, mas uma mentira não iria fazer diferença aposto que meu lugar já estava garantido no inferno. Edward estava com a sobrancelha arqueada duvidando de a minha palavra, fazer o que se até eu duvidava.

– Sei.

Encarava-me tentando ler meus olhos pra ver se encontrava algum vestígio de mentira neles, me virei de costa para ele e fechei os olhos tentando dormir, só tentando mesmo por conseguir parecia ser uma missão impossível à presença dele não permitia.

Depois de contar uma centena de vezes carneirinhos, vacas, galinhas e todos os animais existentes possíveis eu consegui pegar no sono, era tranquilo sem sonhos me sentia leve.

[...]

Acordei olhando na janela e já estava escuro, olhei para o lado da cama onde era ocupado por Edward e ele não estava lá. Deveria ter acordado antes e descido para comer alguma coisa, esfomeado do jeito que era com esse pensamento levantei tirando todas as minhas roupas para que eu pudesse tomar um banho. Estava suada e grudenta e passar uma água no corpo seria uma boa ideia. Andei em direção ao banheiro meio sonolenta e ainda por cima nua, abri a porta de uma vez.

– Ahhhhhh.

O grito alto e agudo saiu da minha garganta. Mil vezes merda! Edward estava em pé enfrente ao vaso muito nu segurando o seu pau, eu com certeza deveria ter batido na porta e deveria estar vestida pra fazer isso. Ele me olhava com os olhos arregalados, com certeza tinha acabado de acordar e meu grito só facilitou para agilizar o processo. Eu não conseguia me mexer para sair dali e muito menos tirar meus olhos de onde suas mãos estavam.

Como Deus pode fazer uma coisa daquele tamanho?! Era o maior que eu já tinha visto na minha vida, eu não tinha visto muitos, mas mesmo assim eu já vi, deve ter faltado massa para os outros por que com certeza Jesus usou tudo no pau de Edward.

– Bella?

Após pronunciar essas palavras eu comecei a ofegar, eu iria sustar meu cérebro dava sinais disso, não raciocinava direito, tinha visto Edward nu, e consequentemente ele estava me vendo nua também.

Deus por quê? Por que comigo? Só por causa de uma mentirinha? Não é justo o senhor descontar os pecados da humanidade inteira em mim, eu não mereço sou uma boa filha, talvez nem tanto, mas deixa isso pra lá. Não vamos discutir isso agora nesse momento.

– Aí meu Deus eu ti vi pelado. Jesus amado você me viu pelada também... – Começava minha falação sem parar saindo do banheiro deixando lá um homem atordoado e pelado, meu surto tinha acabado de começar e não tinha nenhuma previsão de quando iria acabar. – Eu te vi pelado e você tava tocando seu pênis, eu vou para o inferno desse jeito vendo meu amigo pelado...

– Bella calma não é pra tanto também.

Edward tinha acabado de sair do banheiro totalmente como veio ao mundo, como se o que tinha acabado de acontecer fosse natural, mas sabe qual era o problema disso tudo? Não era normal, nós éramos amigos desde sempre que sempre brigavam por qualquer coisa. Não era certo.

– Mas eu te vi pelado e você me viu também.

Era a única coisa que eu falava como se essa frase explicasse tudo, e explicava pelo menos o motivo de eu estar surtando no momento. Mas do que depressa eu peguei o lençol de qualquer jeito que estava na cama e enrolei em meu corpo tentando me tampar, porém do que adiantaria ele já viu tudo, mas eu não deixaria ficar gravando cada pedacinho meu pra se masturbar depois, não mesmo, nem pensar.

– Por favor, para de surtar.

Edward tocava meu braço tentando me aclamar, mas eu não conseguia o pau dele estava duro e ainda apontando pra mim como eu me acalmaria?

Não tive tempo de pensar na resposta, pois a porta foi aberta em um baque estrondoso, mostrando uma Renné esbaforida na porta.

– Eu ouvi gritos.

Minha mãe estava com um roupão e bobis na cabeça e um creme verde no rosto muito esquisito, ela não falou muito, pois cravou os olhos no pênis do Edward e ali ficou. Percebendo isso em uma atitude inesperada coloquei a mão para proteger e como não estava adiantando muita coisa, pois parecia mais uma anaconda*, me pôs na frente dele, para evitar que Renné visse mais do que já tinha visto.

– Mãe! – Falei em advertência por ela ter entrado sem bater. Sério quem faz isso hoje em dia? Todos batem nas portas antes de entrar. – Não bate mais na porta não?

– Me desculpa já estou saindo, já deveria imaginar o porquê do grito.

Falou olhando longe, ela estava insinuando que estávamos transando? Ai meu Deus não tem como as coisas ficarem piores.

– Hã? – Minha cara deveria estar cômica no momento, se não fosse trágico eu até aceitaria a hipótese de rir da situação. Edward já estava rindo, achando tudo muito divertido.

– Voltem a aproveitar o que estavam fazendo só não demorem muito, pois o jantar de ensaio é as 21h00min.

Realmente tinha como ficar pior, teria que aprender a controlar meus pensamentos. Renné saiu do quarto fechando a porta nos deixando lá sozinhos e nus. Caramba eu só remoia isso agora.

– Só meche a mão um pouquinho pra cima e pra baixo. – A voz rouca de Edward em meu ouvido me tirou do transe em que eu me encontrava e o mais rápido possível eu tirei minha mão das suas partes intimas. – Tira não, continua estava tão gostoso, não pode me deixar duro aqui.

Corei até o ultimo fio de cabelo se possível, ele queria que eu o masturbasse? Não deveria ser sério.

– Eu não vou tocar em você. – Falei engolindo em seco, Edward estava com os olhos escuros e se aproximava cada vez mais de mim se é que era possível.

Eu por outro lado apertava cada vez mais o lençol em volta de mim e nem atrevia a olhar para baixo e encontrar a cobrar dele dura, pois se não eu iria ceder e isso não podia acontecer.

Ceder não era uma opção aqui.

– Eu sei que você está com vontade, vejo isso nos seus olhos.

Eu tentava me desvencilhar do aperto que sua mão fazia na minha pele, mas estava difícil ter algum tipo de raciocínio com seu halito quente batendo em meu rosto e seu corpo tão colado ao meu.

Eu reparava em cada detalhe que o constituía, em como sua boca era carnuda, sua sobrancelha era delineada e perfeita ou em como sua mandíbula era extremamente sexy e lambivel, mordível e todos os "ivel's" do universo, respirava fundo tentando manter meus pensamentos em ordem e ter um pouco de sensatez para não fazer nenhuma burrada.

– Não estou não.

Falei meio sussurrado era impossível achar minha voz, ela tinha desaparecido em meio ao desejo que eu estava sentindo. Estava quase me fundindo a ele de tão próximos que estávamos, e eu não oferecia nenhuma resistência quanto a essa proximidade, estava muito tempo sem sexo mesmo.

Essa era a única explicação que eu encontrava nesse momento.

– Eu não acredito em você. – Sussurrou em meu ouvindo fazendo um arrepio de prazer percorrer meu corpo me deixando mole.

Em uma atitude inesperada Edward segurou minha nuca me puxando para um beijo ardente e desesperado, a língua dele era quente e macia seu gosto era de menta, por causa da pasta de dente e eu estava anestesiada com o que estava acontecendo, nem nos meus piores pesadelos me imaginaria beijando Edward Masen. Uma coisa eu tinha que confessar que era bom era.

* * *

_N/a: *A sucuri, também conhecida como anaconda, é conhecida como a maior cobra do mundo. (Para quem não entendeu a Bella quis dizer que o pênis do Edward era grande)._

_Espero que estejam curtindo muito o feriado, o capítulo já estava betado a algum tempo, mas eu viajei e voltei somente hoje, não quis mais fazer vocês esperarem para ler, então estou postando agora._

_kkkk quem riu com a surtada da Bella ali? Sério a mulher é uma figura e eu amei escrever esse capítulo._

_o/ O beijo do casal finalmente aconteceu, o momento mais esperado de todos os tempos. =)_

_kamille Alvim que bom que está gostando. =) Postarei assim que os capítulos estiverem revisados. Obrigado por comentar linda._

_KellyKarina tenho que confessar que eu amo fazer isso (Conversar com minhas leitoras), acho que cada comentário precisa de uma resposta. Quando comento nas histórias que eu leio e não recebo resposta é como se eu fosse insignificante, é como me sinto, não gosto de me sentir assim e não quero que minhas leitoras se sintam assim tbm, pois elas são muito importante para mim, elas ajudam no que eu mais gosto de fazer que é escrever, me dão inspiração. Obrigado por ter colocado nos seus acompanhamentos e me colocado em seus favoritos. Passarei na sua história mais tarde linda. Bjos. =*_

_MandaTaishoCullen obrigada pela suas palavras e por não achar a fic bobinha. Minha beta realmente é maravilhosa a Carol me dá todo o apoio possível. Eu a amo. Ok! Comente sempre que puder amo comentários. Bjos =)_

_Felisbela como vai? Kkk a mentira só vai crescendo, está se tornando uma bola de neve cada vez maior. =) Bom que eu saiba a autora que recomendou minha fic foi a KellyKarina... Obrigada por comentar linda e vejo você então no próximo. =) Bjos no coração._

_Obrigada a BabiS por ter colocado a fic em seus favoritos, muitoooooo obrigado mesmo menina._


	6. Chapter 6

_N/a:_

_Como vão vocês? Espero que estejam muito bem e que tenham aproveitado o feriado. Como eu tinha dito antes os capítulos virão conforme eu e Carol (Minha linda Beta) formos corrigindo. Os capítulos estão adiantados então eu não demorarei nas postagens. =)_

_Boa leitura e nos vemos lá em baixo com as respostas dos Reviews e os agradecimentos._

* * *

_6 Capítulo._

* * *

_Em uma atitude inesperada Edward segurou minha nuca me puxando para um beijo ardente e desesperado, a língua dele era quente e macia seu gosto era de menta, por causa da pasta de dente e eu estava anestesiada com o que estava acontecendo, nem nos meus piores pesadelos me imaginaria beijando Edward Masen. Uma coisa eu tinha que confessar que era bom era._

Eu tocava em tudo o que era possível, onde minhas mãos alcançavam eu estava pegando. Tocar naquele cabelo cor cobre extremamente bagunçado foi uma experiência única, aquele ditado _'As aparências enganam'_ se encaixava perfeitamente agora, mesmo com a aparência de ensebado era muito macio se duvidar mais macio que os meus e cheirosos também.

Nossas línguas brigavam dentro de nossas bocas, eu estava toda molhada sentindo o toque das mãos másculas daquele homem por toda parte. Não era possível ser só um par de mãos ali. Agora entendia o porquê as mulheres o procuravam pra transar nem que fosse uma noite só e nunca mais, as pegadas dele eram firmes deixando claro que ele entendia muito bem do assunto, tinha muita experiência no que fazia.

Edward realmente tinha começado cedo na arte da conquista.

Meus mamilos já estavam rijos os pelos do meu corpo todo eriçados, eu puxava os cabelos de Edward com muita força como se fosse a ultima vez que eu fosse tocar neles. Talvez fosse a ultima vez mesmo. Se pelo menos estivesse de calcinha seria uma causa perdida, sentia meu liquido escorrer por minhas pernas ouvindo os gemidos que ele soltava e isso era por que era somente um beijo imagina se estivéssemos na cama agora fazendo loucuras.

Tive que gemer com esse pensamento, era muita excitação para uma pessoa só meu Jesus.

Fomos interrompidos pelo toque estridente do meu celular, na mesma hora me soltei andando meio cambaleante por causa do beijo até o criado mudo, nem me dei ao trabalho de olhar o visor para saber quem era e atendi logo de cara.

– Alô? – Falei meio sem fôlego, afinal eu tinha acabado de dar um beijo desentupidor de pia e mal parei para respirar.

_– Nossa! O que você estava fazendo? __– _Alice me perguntou desconfiada, mas nem deu tempo de eu pensar para responder._ – Na verdade eu não vou querer saber por que eu já imagino, só não chegue atrasada para o meu jantar e fala para o Edward te dá um tempo. _

Ela ria descontroladamente me deixando corada.

_– Nós estávamos indo. _

Falei meio gaguejando, era uma situação constrangedora, se não fosse salva pela Alice provavelmente agora eu estaria nua na cama com um Edward muito nu também fazendo perversidades.

_– Tá bom aposto que você ainda nem está vestida. Sério não se atrase beijo. _

Essa era minha amiga nem esperava eu me despedir e já desligava na minha cara só não a xingava de todos os nomes possíveis pois ela tinha acabado de ajudar se é que pode ser chamado aquilo de ajuda.

Eu continuava com o telefone na orelha sem coragem de olhar e ver se Edward continuava atrás de mim. Vocês devem estar se perguntando se eu sou uma mulher ou um rato? Eu respondo com o maior prazer estou me considerando um rato no momento processe-me.

Vir-me-ei e Edward já vestia uma cueca Box, menos mal pelo menos assim eu tinha menos chances de fraquejar e ceder aos meus desejos.

– Era Alice nos apresando. – Falei meio sem jeito, totalmente sem jeito na verdade, ele continuava lá no mesmo lugar me encarando sem dizer nada nenhuma palavra se quer e eu já estava ficando incomodada com esse silencio. – Vou tomar banho, você pode ir depois.

Sem ouvir sua resposta entrei no banheiro correndo, tranquei a porta assim que passei por ele, não por medo dele invadir e me pegar de jeito, mas sim por medo de eu sair e o atacar.

Hey! A situação está difícil para o meu lado. Sou uma mulher que não faz sexo há muito tempo. Deveria seguir o conselho da minha mãe e diminuir a carga horária do trabalho, me divertir um pouco e tirar a teia de aranha do porão de vez em quando.

A água quente escorria por meu corpo trazendo um alivio e fazendo toda a tensão dissipar pelo ambiente, não tinha a menor presa de sair dali, mas eu tinha que me apresar por vários motivos, primeiro Edward tinha que tomar banho, segundo eu teria que encara-lo a qualquer momento e não adiantaria eu ficar adiando isso, nó nos beijamos e daí? O mundo não vai acabar por causa disso e terceiro e o mais importante de todos, Alice odeia atrasos pelo o que eu conheço dela, minha amiga me estrangularia se eu atrasasse para o seu jantar de ensaio. Sai do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha. Na minha presa de fugir nem pensei nas minhas roupas.

Edward estava com um calção revirando sua mala em busca de alguma coisa e muito sexy sem camisa. As malas não estavam aqui antes, ele deveria ter decido e pegado elas na porta malas do carro.

– Pode usar o banheiro eu já terminei. – Me fiz presente no quarto assustando um pouco, os seus olhos estavam negros de desejo e eu tremi.

– Claro eu vou tomar banho agora.

Mexi na minha mala a procura de algum vestido bonito para que eu pudesse usar, peguei a primeira peça intima que eu vi pela frente nem ligando se era sexy ou não. Afinal eu não ia transar e muito menos fraquejar, pelo menos rezava para que não.

Peguei um vestido cor da pele que ia até um palmo acima do joelho totalmente aberto nas costas, coloquei minha maleta de maquiagem em cima da minha antiga penteadeira, começando o meu trabalho árduo de maquiar. A maleta de milagres só era usada em ocasiões especiais, eu não tinha muita paciência pra acordar cedo todos os dias e me produzir, fazia mais o estilo da praticidade, se Alice imaginasse que eu estava pensando isso ela procuraria um transplante de cérebro urgentemente pra me presentear, praticidade na moda não fazia parte do vocabulário dela.

A maquiagem não era nada exagerada, simplesmente simples só um pó pra esconder as imperfeições, rímel para dar volume aos cílios e os destacar, blush para dar um pouco de cor nas minhas bochechas e para finalizar um batom vermelho que me deixou com um ar fatal. Soltei meus cabelos deixando-os caírem feito cascata pelas costas, meus fios castanhos avermelhados ficaram mais vivos em contraste com o vestido e me olhando no espelho por alguns minutos senti orgulho do meu trabalho eu estava bonita.

Realmente bonita.

– Você tá linda.

Edward me assustou, pelo espelho eu pude perceber que ele já estava vestido e muito gostoso com calça jeans e camisa social azul demarcando muito bem seus músculos. Meu Deus só um beijo e eu já estou pensando nisso?

'_Foco Bella, você precisa se focar que isso não é real, é somente o Edward amigo, galinha de sempre'._

– Obrigado. – Sorri sem graça, eu não sabia como agir depois do beijo e quase transa. – Você também não está nada mal.

Ele sorriu torto e eu senti minha calcinha se encharcar no mesmo instante. _'O que está acontecendo comigo?'_ era meu único pensamento.

– Estou pronto, podemos ir se você quiser.

Sinalizei que sim com a cabeça e fui à busca de um sapato decente de preferência com salto de uns dez centímetros, achei uma sandália de tiras prata e sem hesitar a calcei rapidamente peguei uma bolsa pequena ali dentro só cabia meu celular e olhe lá, eu havia ganhado de Rose, pois eu nunca compraria uma bolsa daquela e ainda por cima daquele tamanho, era somente pra ocupar espaço no meu closet, pois não dava pra carregar nada lá dentro.

Resumindo era de enfeite.

– Agora eu também estou pronta.

Peguei em sua mão que estava estendida e descemos as escadas em silencio, Edward estava estranho não fez nenhuma piadinha da situação e nem ao menos tentou jogar seu charme em mim não que precisasse. Na sala encontramos minha mãe tentando ajeitar a gravata do meu pai.

– Que bom que desceram já ia atrás de vocês. – Ela nem ao menos olhou para nós para dizer essas palavras. – Estamos um pouco atrasados.

Olhei no relógio e já era 21h30min pouco era a definição errada, estávamos muito atrasados e Alice certamente nos mataria por isso.

– Jesus, vamos Edward estamos muito atrasados e eu não quero ser morta hoje pela Alice. – Sai puxando ele para a porta de saída diretamente para o seu carro que continuava no mesmo lugar de quando chegamos.

– Ela não vão nos matar, e se ela tentar eu te protejo, por quem vai te matar sou eu. – Olhei para ele franzindo o cenho, por que ele iria querer me matar? Percebendo minha confusão ele adiantou para se explicar com um sorriso de tirar o fôlego. – Na minha cama te dando muito prazer.

O Edward voltou ao normal, muito legal isso pensei nem um pouco irônica.

– Precisaria muito mais que isso pra me matar de prazer.

Nem o encarei para pronunciar essa frase, eu estava ficando muito bom em mentir, ele já quase me matava só com um beijo e estando nu imagine me mostrando os movimentos da felicidade.

– É o que vamos ver.

Falava com uma voz tão intensa que me assustava será que ele estava falando a verdade? Se estivesse eu deveria me preocupar.

Quase montei um altar para Deus quando chegamos à mansão dos Cullen, que por sinal estava muito bem decorada e com a musica suave tocando no ambiente. Eles tinham certeza que o casamento era no domingo? Isso parecia mais a decoração para um casamento, mas era Alice tudo sempre exagerado.

Tirei o cinto apressadamente e pulei do carro entrando na festa, o local estava lotado de pessoas com certeza familiares de ambas as partes, pessoas que estudaram conosco no ensino médio que não perdemos o contato, tinha de tudo aqui.

A noite iria ser longa, disso tinha certeza. Suspirei com essa verdade.

– Você demorou, já estava pensando em ir te buscar.

Alice expressava com os braços cruzados, escondendo o vestido rosa florescente que usava. Serio ela queria servir de placa de sinalização? Era uma festa a fantasia e eu não tinha ficado sabendo?

– Não exagera nem foi tanto tempo assim. – Ela me olhava reprovando minhas palavras tinham sido meia hora exata do meu atraso.

– Nem foi tanto assim... – Iria começar com um sermão de pontualidade de doer os ouvidos, eu não estava preparada para ouvir nada eu só queria beber até cair, talvez só beber o cai deixa para outra ocasião.

Merda! Precisava urgentemente de uma bebida alcoólica e esquecer que vi Edward nu, toquei em seu pênis e ainda o beijei_. 'Pare de remoer Bella, isso não faz bem a ninguém'._

– Demoramos um pouco no banho.

Edward me abraçou por trás e nesse momento eu o agradeci por ter salvado meus ouvidos de um trauma, Alice sorriu maliciosa como se ele tivesse dito algo de mais.

– Imagino. – Pigarreou limpando a garganta e tentando conter o riso. – Bom vamos para a mesa Rose e Emm já estão lá só estavam faltando vocês para que tudo ficasse completo. – Sorri com as palavras da minha amiga.

– Ela está tentando cegar alguém com esse vestido? – O comentário do meu "namorado" me fez gargalhar com muita vontade.

– Cegar ou servir de sinalização. – Respondi bem humorada, rimos juntos enquanto andávamos em direção à mesa e nos sentamos como de costume Emm já tinha um prato de petisco a sua frente.

– O que estão rindo?

Deslumbrante era pouco para descrever Rosálie, o vestido vermelho caia tão bem em seu corpo que minha estima caiu lá em baixo só por estar no mesmo ambiente que ela.

A vida não era justa. Não mesmo, disso eu tinha certeza.

– Não podemos ser felizes agora?

Perguntei divertida, Edward mantinha um braço em volta do meu ombro em um gesto fofo de possessividade.

– Pode é que ainda é meio estanho ver vocês assim todo sorrisos e abraçadinhos pra lá e pra cá. – Emm falava com a boca cheia, eu nem prestava atenção direito em suas palavras, pois a comida rodando em sua boca era nojenta.

– Meu Deus cara come de boca fechada, é nojento ver a comida sendo mastigada na sua boca. – Edward partilhava do mesmo pensamento que o meu, mas nosso querido amigo parecia nem ligar e ria achando graça das nossas caretas.

– Emm se comporte estamos em publico.

Rose ralhava como se fosse a mãe dele, era meio difícil às vezes de se acreditar que eles eram casados e mais difícil ainda acreditar que ele tinha trinta anos e ainda por cima um bom advogado. Pequei uma taça de champanhe e beberiquei um pouco do liquido borbulhante.

Estava uma maravilha. Champanhe não era tão forte assim, mas eu ia começar pelo o mais fraco.

– Pessoal?

Fomos interrompidos por Alice e Jasper que trazia uma terceira pessoa que eu conhecia de algum lugar. Eu já a tinha visto, mas não conseguia me lembrar de onde.

Arregalei os olhos ao perceber quem era não confundiria aquela cabeleira ruiva por nenhum instante e em nenhum lugar.

Deus só podia estar me testando.

* * *

_N/a:_

_KellyKarina: kkkk eu já ouvi algo parecido. Bella certamente ficaria horas o descrevendo, acho que ela só está um pouco necessitada, essa necessidade a faz ficar pensando muito nas partes de menino de Edward. Também amo a família pervertida deles. Bom eu canalizei minhas vontades nessa fic, queria que minha família fosse mais unida e de certa forma mais aberta como a deles, logicamente não para falar somente bobeira, às vezes me sinto como se vivesse em algum seriado medieval como The White Queen. Kkkk sério... Bjinhos._

_MandaTaishoCullen: Ela surta por qualquer coisa, acho difícil encontrar algo nesse mundo em que ela não surte. Edward está só aproveitando a situação para tirar uma lasquinha, Renné está somente sendo a Renné de sempre... Traduzindo... Louca e feliz de mais por que acha que a filha finalmente desencalhou e vai dar netos lindos para ela. Bjos até o próximo querida. =) _

_AmandaFlor e Lais Lopes obrigado por colocar a fic em seus acompanhamentos. Muito obrigada mesmo, espero que gostem da fic, como eu disse antes a fic não tem muitos capítulos, mas também não é tão curta. =)_

_Evelin Verone obrigado por ter favoritado a Fic._


	7. Chapter 7

_7 Capítulo_

* * *

– _Pessoal?_

_Fomos interrompidos por Alice e Jasper que trazia uma terceira pessoa que eu conhecia de algum lugar. Eu já a tinha visto, mas não conseguia me lembrar de onde._

_Arregalei os olhos ao perceber quem era não confundiria aquela cabeleira ruiva por nenhum instante e em nenhum lugar. _

_Deus só podia estar me testando._

Com o susto que eu havia levado cuspi todo o liquido borbulhante que estava na minha boca em cima de Emm que me olhou bravo. _Lá se ia uma bebida de boa qualidade._ Se não estivesse surpresa eu riria, Emmett estava com champanhe por todo o rosto e parte do corpo, completamente molhado.

– Bella! Que sacanagem.

Falou passando um guardanapo tentando limpar pelo menos um pouco. Eu nem o olhava direito e nem pedi desculpas, não conseguia tirar meus olhos da moça ruiva a minha frente ao lado de Jasper todo feliz, imagina produzir algum som com a boca. Minha voz havia se perdido, minha garganta que até poucos minutos atrás estava se deliciando com uma bebida alcoólica estava nesse momento seca.

Quando as coisas começavam a se ajeitar acontecia alguma coisa _'Eu tinha que me benzer, por que estou cheia de urucubaca'_ era meu pensamento no momento, deveria estar mais pálida que o normal. Só nesse momento me lembrei de Edward, olhei de relance para ele, estava do mesmo jeito que eu. Imóvel.

Poderia ser confundido perfeitamente com uma estatua, uma estatua sexy, mas mesmo assim uma estatua.

– Quero apresentar uma prima pra vocês, Victória esses é, os amigos de quem eu falei e pessoal essa é minha prima.

Jasper estava todo feliz nos apresentando sua parenta, eu estava quase tendo um ataque cárdia na cadeira, pedindo que eu acordasse a qualquer momento desse pesadelo.

Por que realmente só poderia ser um pesadelo isso tudo.

Eu só podia ter ouvido errado, prima? O mundo era tão grande e essa mulher tinha que nos encontrar justamente em Forks? Tinha que ser justamente prima de Jasper?

Só posso ter lavado minha roupa suja na tabua dos dez testamentos pra estar em uma situação como essa ou isso ou eu não tinha sorte, fico com a segunda opção era mais viável.

– Edward?

A Magnólia ou Victória, eu não me lembrava do nome dela corou ao nos olhar, Edward estava do mesmo jeito com a boca aberta e os braços a minha volta, ela deveria estar morrendo de vergonha afinal para todos os efeitos eu a peguei transando com o meu "noivo" que iria ser pai, arregalei os olhos quando me lembrei do que eu tinha feito ontem a noite, só faltava ela abrir a boca agora aí sim eu estaria ferrada e Edward me mataria.

– Você o conhece Vic?

Alice estava desconfiada, eu não sabia o que dizer minha mente estava em branco, estava pensando em sair correndo e chorar da minha desgraça e falta de sorte, mas daria muito na cara.

– Sim conheço. – Suspirou constrangida, estar nos encarando não deveria ser uma coisa legal. – Como vai o bebê?

Ela se virou pra mim com um interesse absurdo ou isso ou estava tentando tirar o foco de onde ela havia conhecido o Edward.

Pisquei várias vezes respirando fundo, eu não podia chorar agora borraria toda minha maquiagem. Por que tudo que eu pensava acontecia como um passe de mágica?

Deus abra um buraco pra mim agora eu necessito não me faça passar por isso, suplicava mentalmente.

Fechei os olhos tentando ficar calma e não desesperar estava fazendo muito isso ultimamente. Magnólia poderia ter ficado com a boca fechada para não complicar ainda mais a situação eu agradeceria e muito isso.

– Que bebê?

Rose olhava pra mim e para a Magnólia tentando entender o que se passavam, todos estavam nos olhando, eu suava frio não tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua para dar eu teria que esperar pelo menos alguns minutos para raciocinar direito, tinha sido pego de surpresa.

– Magnólia oi quanto tempo.

Falei a primeira coisa que veio a minha mente, eu estava desesperada para tirar o foco do assunto "bebê" por que não tinha bebe nenhum simplesmente, nunca houve bebê e se depender de mim nunca haverá.

– É Victória Bella.

Edward saiu do transe me corrigindo, mas o que eu podia fazer se era tudo parecido eu não ia ficar gastando minha memória para guardar nomes de vadias que o meu querido "namorado" garanhão faz sexo. Não mesmo.

– Não tenho culpa se é tudo parecido, dá na mesma.

Sussurrei para que só ele me ouvisse, mas não foi o que aconteceu Emm tentava a todo custo não rir, e Rose me olhava encabulada eu por outro lado estava corada de vergonha de raiva de tudo um pouco. Meu estado de espírito no momento era indefinido, pois estava sentindo uma mistura de tudo.

– Me desculpa não sabia que eles não sabiam que você estava grávida. - Ela estava muito vermelha, os olhos das pessoas a nossa volta se viraram pra mim espantados e eu só me abaixei na cadeira evitando ao máximo os olhares, deveria imaginar que Deus estava muito ocupado para não me ouvir. – Eu vou cumprimentar outras pessoas.

Magnólia saiu correndo vendo a burrada que tinha feito, _"Isso vai tarde"_ pensei enquanto via ela se afastar para o mais longe de nós.

– Você tá grávida?

Emm me olhava com os olhos esbugalhados e com a boca abertos a essa altura o prato a sua frente não tinha nenhum interesse, Alice estava sem fala como os de mais. Essa era uma cena rara, Alice sem ter o que falar.

– O- o que? – Gaguejei nervosa, não era hora pra estar assim, mas era inevitável.

– Bella você está grávida do Edward?

Jasper perguntou e Edward se desesperou arregalando os olhos quando seu nome entrou na conversa.

Eu quase mandei uma colher na cabeça do meu amigo, se eu estivesse grávida hipoteticamente falando lógico que seria do Edward que era meu "namorado", eu não era essas mulheres que durmo com qualquer um eu me dava ao respeito, gostava de conhecer meu parceiro antes de ter alguma relação intima com ele, alguns chamam isso de caretice eu chamo de cuidado.

Como sempre dizem '_Todo o cuidado é pouco'_.

– Conta pra eles amor, por que você disse pra Victória que estava grávida.

Edward apertava minhas mãos para que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa ele estava branco feito papel, mentir que era meu namorado tudo bem, mas que iria ser pai já era de mais e eu concordava plenamente com isso.

Onde eu acharia um bebe de pronta a entrega depois?

– É que eu achei que estava, mas era alarme falso.

Falei de uma vez só sem respirar Edward apertava minha mão com mais força ainda em uma clara demonstração de que iria me matar a qualquer momento dado as circunstâncias eu até forneceria a arma para ajudar cavava um buraco para poder-me enterrar, eu ria nervosamente feito uma pessoa em efeito de alucinógenos.

– Totalmente falso. – Completou Edward exasperado.

– Meu Deus por um minuto eu achei... – Alice soltou o ar que ninguém sabia que prendia. – Mas de onde vocês conhecem a prima de Jasper?

– Hospital.

Falei rapidamente, não diria que ela era uma ex de Edward, aquilo não poderia ser chamada de ex, mas era esse termo que nos restava para usar.

– Mas o que tem haver gente, vocês trabalham na ala pediátrica, praticamente só tem crianças e mãe e ela não me parece ter filhos, pelo menos Jasper nunca comentou que ela tinha filhos.

- Ele nunca comentou que tinha prima.

Sussurrei para que ninguém me ouvisse, mas Rose me ouviu, pois concordou com a cabeça.

– Bella, temos que cumprimentar algumas pessoas.

Levantou e me puxou para que eu o acompanhasse aonde quer que ele fosse eu agradeci, ignorando completamente o que Rosálie iria dizer, pois iria com certeza nos encher de perguntas de como conhecemos a ruiva vadia e como eu desconfie de uma gravidez eu não estava a fim de inventar mais nada, minha criatividade para inventar mentiras já estava acabando e eu precisava guardar algumas tinha que andar prevenida.

– Foi por pouco.

Suspirei aliviada, mas meu alivio não durou nem cinco segundos, Edward tinha um olhar mortal para cima de mim, me imprensou na parede do corredor que não era muito movimentado, se não fosse seu olhar eu até poderia me sentir excitada.

– Eu deveria te matar sabia, olha as situações que você me mete Isabella. – É realmente ele estava furioso me chamou de Isabella com todas as letras.

– Como eu ia imaginar que à vadia era parente do Jasper? – Falei o obvio afinal esperava nunca mais ver a cara dela na minha vida, mas como minha sorte era muito boa eu já deveria ter previsto. – E não me culpe você que transou com ela.

Eu tinha um pouco de culpa também, afinal eu que disse que estava grávida, mas não ia admitir isso em voz alta nem morta ou sob tortura era uma questão de honra.

– Não sabe a vontade que eu estou de matar nesse exato momento, não dar uma de santa que você sabe que tem culpa no cartório.

Dizia entre dentes com a raiva palpável em seu tom de voz, era a hora de eu correr, mas o aperto que ele fazia em meu braço não deixava nenhuma chance para isso, minha respiração estava descompassada.

Qual é! Eu já fico assim só dele tocar minha pele? Preciso realmente urgentemente de fazer um bom sexo.

– Então tem que matar a Magnólia também, por que ela tem culpa se soubesse pelo menos ficar com a boca fechada nada disso estaria acontecendo.

– Que magnólia Bella, é V-I-C-T-Ó-R-I-A. – Falava as silabas pausadamente como se eu tivesse algum problema de compreensão, mas eu realmente tinha problemas em compreender nomes de vadias. – Deveria matar ela também, mas você é a que está mais próxima e me dando mais motivos pra isso.

– Você disse que só me mataria se fosse de prazer.

Corei altos tons de vermelho depois de dizer isso em voz alta sem pensar, Edward estava com a boca aberta pela minha atitude repentina a surpresa era bem visível em seu rosto, mas ele se recuperou a tempo e deu um sorriso torto molhado de calcinha.

Nesse momento eu estava dando olá ao Edward garanhão, conquistador de meio mundo.

– Não me provoca, por que você não sabe do que eu sou capaz de fazer.

Esfregava seu quadril em mim sem nenhum pudor, percebia que seu "amigão" estava muito duro dentro da cueca e por uns instantes eu fiquei feliz de ser a causadora da sua ereção.

– O que você é capaz de fazer?

Fingi-me de inocente, eu sabia o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando e isso me assustava um pouco, até uns dias atrás eu o evitava para não ter cabelos brancos por causa do stress e agora eu não conseguia parar de pensar em seus beijos molhados ou em seu corpo totalmente nu.

Travava uma luta interna comigo mesma, no mesmo momento que eu achava errado tudo isso, mas especificamente esse envolvimento que estávamos tendo parecia ser o certo eu sei confuso, mas quem disse que a vida é fácil e clara?

– Muitas coisas, principalmente te fazer gemer até perder a voz.

Sussurrava em meu ouvido me deixando mais acesa do que eu já estava. Ouvir aquela voz rouca de prazer bem no pé do meu ouvido me fazia gemer involuntariamente.

Nesse momento o assunto da vadia ruiva e os problemas foram esquecidos, nós nos esfregávamos um no outro sem o menor pudor e o fato de estarmos em um corredor de uma festa totalmente lotada era o que tinha de mais excitante.

– Interessante. – Eu não tinha muito que dizer, por que na verdade nada vinha na minha cabeça, meu desejo estava me impossibilitando até de pensar, minha mente estava nublada.

Edward olhou fundo em meus olhos, me perdi completamente naquela imensidão verde que era os seus olhos ficou encarando por alguns segundos meus lábios vermelhos por causa do batom.

Alguns segundos depois sua boca estava cobrindo a minha, o beijo não tinha nada de calmo nossas línguas brigavam dentro de nossas bocas, eu puxava seus cabelos desesperadamente como se minha humilde existência dependesse disso, sua língua percorria cada canto da minha boca causando uma sensação esplêndida no meu corpo, ele passava a mão e friccionava cada vez mais seu quadril para que pudesse ter contato com minha intimidade e gemíamos por causa disso.

Edward nos virou me fazendo encostar-se à parede, me levantou fazendo com que eu passasse minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura isso tudo sem descolar seus lábios dos meus, fazíamos mais movimentos tentando achar um contato maior para nossas intimidades, nos separamos em busca de ar, eu nunca na minha vida tinha ficado tanto tempo sem respirar.

Sem o menor pudor, levei minha boca rumo ao seu pescoço e comecei a lambê-los, dar algumas mordidas fazer coisas que eu sabia que deixavam os homens loucos, Edward soltava alguns gemidos altos que era completamente abafado por causa do som da festa, apertava a carne da minha bunda me deixando cada vez mais exitada.

– Eu quero muito estar dentro de você... – Ele falava sussurrando em meus ouvidos fazendo minha calcinha ficar toda molhada com sua voz sexy dos Deuses. – E te fazer gritar a noite inteira...

– Ah Jesus... – Gemi com suas palavras imaginando como seria fazer sexo com um homem desses, se só com esse amasso e essas palavras ele quase me fazia ter um orgasmo imagina estando dentro de mim completamente nu.

– Ah Bella não gemi assim que você me deixa louco.

Encaramos-nos e nos beijamos em seguida, beijar Edward era como ver água pela primeira vez em meses de caminhada no deserto do Saara, o homem segurava minha cintura com uma possessividade com uma mão e a outra estava se movimentando em volta dos meus seios rijos, estava tão bom naquele momento não me lembrava de mais nada nem de ninguém.

– Oh meus Deus! – Nos soltamos abruptamente com o susto tinha sido pegos no flagra no meio de um amasso, por que sempre que estávamos nos beijando alguém interrompia? Já estava ficando chato. – Charlie me falou, mas eu não acreditei que era possível achei que meu filho estava tomando algum chá alucinógeno ou tinha voltado a fumar erva.

– Oi vovó.

Eu corei, minha avó tinha acabado de presenciar sua neta quase fazendo sexo em um corredor de uma festa completamente lotada era muito constrangedor.

– Marie como vai?

Edward estava desconcertado, o volume nas suas calças era enorme e eu estava na frente tentando tampar para que minha querida avó traumatizasse menos do que já estava, seus cabelos estavam todos desgrenhados sem falar que tinha batom vermelho por todo o seu rosto e parte do pescoço se ele estava assim nem queria imaginar como eu estava.

– Bem, mas aposto que estão melhores. – Piscou maliciosa e eu corei, gente ela só podia ser mãe do meu pai mesmo essa anormalidade tem de quem puxar. – Fico feliz que desencalhou Bella arrumou um homem bonito e bem dotado pelo que sua mãe disse.

Ela precisava comentar isso em voz alta? Acho que não tinha necessidade disso, era bom saber que minha mãe já espalhou o tamanho da anaconda do Edward pras pessoas.

– Obrigada? – Nesse momento eu considerada a hipótese de ter sido trocada no hospital, por que eu era a única normal da minha família.

– Vou ao banheiro fazer o que eu ia fazer, mas, por favor, continuem de onde pararam. – Saiu andando como se nada tivesse acontecido, nossos olhos seguiram os passos dela até desaparecerem no corredor.

– Não acredito que sua mãe comentou o tamanho do meu "amigo" para a sogra.

Ele achava graça da situação, mas eu não conseguia ver o lado bom disso, talvez o fato da minha avó tiver interrompido o que estávamos fazendo era um sinal para que eu parasse com o que quer que seja que está começando.

– Para de rir e vamos voltar pra mesa. – Falei andando na frente, limpei o canto da boca por que nesse momento deveria estar parecendo o coringa do Batman de tanto que estava borrado.

– Isso me deixa duro e vai embora. – Edward me alcançou segurando minha mão entrelaçando nossos dedos, esse ato já estava parecendo natural, sentamos-nos à mesa onde Jasper e os demais estavam.

– Demoraram a cumprimentar as "pessoas". – Rose falou dando sorrisos sugestivos me fazendo corar, eu tinha que parar com essa mania de simplesmente corar por tudo.

– Imagino que as pessoas tenham feito o cabelo do Edward ficar em pé desse jeito, acho que não só o cabelo como também outra coisa. – Eu sabia que Emm fez questão de por as pessoas em aspas, Edward sorriu malicioso dando asas a imaginação dele, acho que o de todos imaginava o que estávamos fazendo.

Quase levantei as mãos ao céu em agradecimento, eles haviam esquecido o assunto Victória me fazendo respirar levemente.

[...]

O jantar passou muito rápido, depois dos amasso que eu e Edward damos no corredor eu não voltei a falar com ele ou se quer dirigir o olhar, era estranho eu sabia que se eu me envolvesse mais acabaria saindo machucada dessa história toda, por isso sempre evitava relacionamentos nenhum homem merecia o meu sofrimento e principal minhas lagrimas.

O pior de tudo é que por mais que eu estivesse mentindo para todos eu estava gostando de ter Edward por perto, não como meu amigo chato, mas aquele cara que me beija e fica nu na minha frente, gostando de ter alguém para que eu pudesse chamar de meu pelo menos na frente das pessoas.

Estava com uma duvida cruel dentro de mim, tinha duas opções aproveitar o momento o máximo possível e tirar alguma coisa boa ou evitá-lo e fingir que a sensação que ele causava em mim não me atormentava.

Deus manda uma luz, pois tem uma cerva do senhor necessitando.

* * *

_N/a: _

_*.*_

_O capítulo veio rápido né?! Pois é, ele está betado até o 10, então até ai as postagens serão rápidas =)_

_A Bella parece estar em um momento muito difícil, aproveitar o momento ou colocar no fundo do baú o que ela está sentindo. Se fosse eu certamente me jogava em cima dele no primeiro minuto, mas como não é entãoooo... Espero que tenham gostado da confusão que esse capítulo foi, espero ver todas vocês no próximo com seus lindos comentários. Sério meninas eu estou realmente amando mesmo. _

_MandaTaishoCullen: Eles realmente tem muitooooo fogo menina e você ainda não viu nada. =) Sério prepare o coração, pois esse Edward juntamente com a Bella é capaz de colocar fogo no Alaska. Kkk eu sei como é isso, quando eu comecei a namorar minha mãe praticamente idolatrou meu namorado (Na verdade ela o trata como se fosse um Deus), parece que eu sou a nora chata e ele o filho... ¬¬ Emmett sempre Emmett, em minha opinião ele jamais deve crescer por que ele é lindo assim como é. Obrigado por comentar, beijinhos e até o próximo._

_Patylayne: Obrigado por comentar menina. A Bella realmente é louca, na verdade toda a sua família é um pouco. Loucura pode ser genético? =) kkk realmente eles parecem bem atraídos um pelo o outro. Talvez essa rivalidade toda seja tesão reprimido... Te vejo no próximo beijinhos. =*_

_A: Oie, postarei o mais rápido que eu puder, os capítulos estão bem adiantados na correção então não demorarei tanto assim. Fico muitooo feliz mesmo que esteja gostando da história, a fiction foi feita com muito amor. Obrigada por comentar te vejo no próximo :)_

_KellyKarina: kkkk morre não menina. Pois é, tirar a teia... Credoooo! Você me fez imaginar agora o que mais ela tem nas partes de menina (Lembrei-me da cena do filme 'Todo mundo em pânico', somente não sei dizer qual, quando o casal vai fazer sexo e é uma dificuldade para chegar ao ato, pois têm que cortar os cabelos crespos da menina lá em baixo com a cerra elétrica depois os morcegos voando) kkk olha no que veio na minha cabeça. *Sai imagem da minha mente. Bella está realmente precisando disso, acho que Edward não se oporia em ajudar nessa tarefa. Obrigada por comentar flor. Te vejo no próximo. =)_


	8. Chapter 8

_8 Capítulo_

* * *

POV EDWARD.

Bella e eu nos conhecemos quando eu me mudei pra casa do tio Carlisle e tia Esme. Meus pais tinham acabado de sofrer um acidente de carro onde perderam a vida, era somente uma criança indefesa entendia tudo mais ou menos, mas sabia perfeitamente que nunca mais veria meus pais de novo e sabia também que perder uma pessoa que amamos é uma sensação horrível.

Na verdade é uma grande mentira, a sensação é mais do que horrível e só passando na pele para saber.

Foi nesse exato momento que eu escolhi como viveria minha vida, minha adolescência inteira até agora foi assim e eu não tinha a menor pretensão de mudar as coisas.

Eu era um predador, escolhia minha presa e sem nem fazer esforço as atraía, não estou sendo nada modesto no momento, mas é a realidade as mulheres praticamente se jogavam pra cima de mim sem nenhum constrangimento ou pudor, não estou reclamando era até menos complicado desse jeito. Levava a escolhida do dia pra minha casa, assim era mais fácil, pois eu logo as dispensava e tudo ficava bem de novo, não gastava dinheiro nenhum pagando motel e proporcionava a elas a melhor noite da vida delas.

Hey! Não sou nenhum bastardo metido. Talvez seja um pouco, mas isso não vem ao caso no momento, só comentando o que todas elas dizem. Elas sempre dizem.

Então era isso, eu tinha prazer, elas tinham o prazer e nada envolvia sentimentos, assim eu não precisava me ligar a uma pessoa e ter medo de sentir a dor de todas as perdas possíveis, estava sendo um fodido de um idiota pensando assim, mas eu me acostumei com essa vida estava em uma zona confortável, sabia o que estava fazendo e o que eu faria amanha.

Era uma rotina agradável a mim.

Adorava o que fazia, ajudava as pessoas de dia, e satisfazia as mulheres de noite, logicamente eu também me satisfazia, nem todas superavam minhas expectativas, mas nada podia fazer nessas situações a não ser esperar pacientemente que ela fosse embora e colocar minhas mãos para trabalhar.

Minha família não gostava da minha vida de devasso, mas também não questionaram meus motivos e eu agradecia internamente por isso, não queria ter que explicar nada e nem ouvir em voz alta que eu estava sendo e agindo feito idiota. Para que ouvir uma coisa que eu já sabia?!

Eu sabia que Esme queria ver-me casado e com uma esposa que me amasse, minha tia praticamente me criou como um filho tinha ciência de que ela queria o melhor pra minha vida e pra mim.

Meus amigos? Esse então nunca concordou com o jeito que eu agia, principalmente Bella, ela deixava isso sempre claro todas as vezes que tinha oportunidade, achava o jeito com que eu tratava as mulheres repulsivo, eu não a culpava por isso, pois Bella era o típico de mulher que sonha encontrar o homem perfeito por mais que ele não exista.

Ninguém é perfeito por mais que você queira que seja ou deseje bastante.

Posso estar sendo meio duro agora, mas nunca me importei de fato com a opinião das pessoas a minha volta e isso incluía a de minha família, as mulheres iam para minha cama com a plena ciência de que seria uma única vez, nunca as obriguei a nada, faziam por livre e espontânea vontade.

Eu sei o que você está pensando, na verdade eu imagino o que você está pensando.

Você deve estar se perguntando 'O que me levou a ajudar Isabella Swan?', a resposta pra essa pergunta não é nenhum pouco complicado, ela é minha amiga por mais que eu adore ver Bella brava ou nervosa, gosto de quando eu faço isso, quando as outras pessoas fazem não parece ter a mínima graça é até um pouco revoltante, eu sei totalmente complicado e confuso.

Mas quem disse que a vida é clara como água?

Eu sabia estava fazendo uma loucura, tinha plena consciência disso, mas Bella era de fato minha amiga sempre me ajudava sem pedir nada em troca e não seria sacrifício nenhum ajudá-la nesse momento de necessidade ou às vezes me ajudava inconscientemente como no caso da Irina fedida.

Em alguns instantes as lembranças daquele dia vieram bombardeando minha cabeça me fazendo rir.

_Flashback on:_

_O dia estava ensolarado no campus da universidade, todas as garotas aproveitavam o sol para usar as roupas decotadas e curtas que até então ficava no fundo do armário esquecida e usar os cabelos presos._

_Há dias eu estava fugindo de Irina Donovan. Era uma mulher linda, mas o que tinha de beleza faltava de higiene, sério às vezes era até um pouco desconfortável respirar perto dela. O sexo? Não sabia dizer se era bom, simplesmente não conseguia me concentrar no ato, somente pensava em prender minhas respiração. Não sacrificaria meu nariz por sexo nenhum no mundo. Não mesmo._

_Andava olhando para os lados procurando algum sinal da loira, dando graças a Deus que o caminho estava livre para que eu pudesse andar em paz ou pelo menos respirar._

_Nessa hora eu me perguntava, porquê eu transei com ela mesmo?_

_No nosso primeiro encontro eu estava tão bêbado que fiquei meio anestesiado então resumindo não senti praticamente nada e não lembrei de nada no dia seguinte, só de ter acordado nu em sua cama._

_Já o segundo encontro aconteceu para superar o primeiro por que sinceramente eu não me lembrava de nada eu não sabia como tinha sido, mas foi um erro não só por estar completamente sóbrio, eu queria que acabasse logo aquilo acabei gozando rápido deixando a coitada lá querendo mais, dei uma desculpa qualquer e sai correndo sem dar chance pra mulher me alcançar._

_Nem morto eu ficaria mais tempo perto dela. Morto era isso que me transformaria se esperasse Irina chegar ao orgasmo o odor que vinha dela, era realmente tóxico._

_O dia estava tão quente que parecia mais uma amostra grátis do inferno, a sede era de matar, parecia que eu tinha corrido horas atrás de água e não havia encontrado. O bebedouro estava mais para fila de banco, a entrada de um show da sua banda favorita e muito famosa ou um monte de pessoa na missa de domingo esperando pra receber a hórtia, minha garganta estava seco o único jeito era encara a fila._

_Suspirei resignado, hoje não estava sendo mesmo meu dia._

_Acordei atrasado, tomei um banho de gato se não me atrasaria mais do que já estava para aula, - sem comentar o fato de que a água estava extremamente fria não sabia o porquê. – quando fui fazer o café na cafeteira constatei que ela havia estragado._

_Resumindo saí de casa atrasado, praticamente sem tomar banho e sem nenhum pingo de cafeína no meu sistema sanguíneo._

_Estado de espírito sem nenhum pouco de paciência._

_Concentrado na fila, esperando aquele bando de universitário beber a bendita água, batia o pé impaciente no chão esperando minha vez chegar, estava tão distraído que nem havia percebido a chegada de uma mulher ao meu lado._

_– Ediie. – Irina me abraçou pela cintura, imediatamente eu prendi a respiração tentando me desvencilhar de seu aperto._

_Não sabia se fazia uma careta pelo o apelido ridículo que ela insistia em me chamar ou se prendia minha respiração, era uma escolha difícil._

_– Irina não me chama assim você sabe que eu odeio._

_– desculpa querido. – Suspirou vendo minha recusa ao seu carinho. – Poxa eu tentei te achar essa semana todinha e nada de você. – Fez biquinho no final da frase._

_– Desculpa é que eu andei ocupado. – Menti era o melhor que eu podia fazer no momento o sol estava queimando meus neurônios impedindo-me de raciocinar e achar uma desculpa mais convincente._

_– Nossa Ediie até parece que anda fugindo de mim... – 'Você nem imagina o quanto' pensei comigo mesmo._

_– Não é isso Iri, mas é que eu ando ocupado mesmo, com os assuntos da faculdade e se eu quiser ser um bom médico um dia tenho que me dedicar desde já..._

_– Então podemos sair mais tarde? – Suspirei, tinha que fazer alguma coisa séria não queria que ela ficasse no meu pé para o resto da vida feito um carrapato como estava agora._

_Essa era a parte mais difícil de ser eu. Ter que arranjar uma desculpas para as mulheres grudentas como Irina._

_– Não vai dar..._

_– Qual é você vai ficar fazendo isso, nossas noites foram tão maravilhosas podemos repetir a dose quanta vez quiser. – Esse era o problema eu não queria repetir porra de noite nenhuma._

_– Iri eu tenho que te confessar uma coisa._

_– O que? _

_Segurava o colarinho da minha camisa tentando soar sexy, mas estava falhando miseravelmente. A mulher piscava freneticamente parecendo pessoas com conjuntivite* e lambia os lábios rachados provavelmente por fumar muito._

_*A conjuntivite é uma inflamação nos olhos._

_– Eu sou comprometido._

_– O-o que? - __Ela me soltou de supetão, dei graças a deus e vi o instante em que arregalou os olhos não acreditando. – Mais você disse que não era..._

_– Eu sei o que disse, mas eu minha namorada, tínhamos brigado feio e terminamos. – Suspirei fazendo uma cara falsa de constrangimento, se eu não amasse tanto assim minha carreira médica poderia até virar ator. – Mas eu sei que não posso viver sem ela e conversamos de cabeça fria, voltamos no final ficamos bem de novo, como deveria ser._

_– Como é que é?– Praticamente gritou fazendo que todos os olhos voltassem para nós. – Você me usou, achei que teríamos algo, pois foi tudo tão... Intenso._

_– Iri você sabe que foi só uma noite._

_– Quem é ela Edward? – Foi a primeira vez que eu escutei meu sair inteiro na sua boca e não foi bom, pois era um tom muito raivoso. – Me diz anda quem é ela?_

_– Iri não é assim, foi só uma noite e ela não tem nada haver com isso._

_– Tudo bem você tem razão._

_Ela não terminou de dizer o que queria, pois Bella chegou parando em sua frente fingindo nem tê-la notado ali com uma cara de poucos amigos, pensando bem essa era sua cara habitual, minha então amiga usava um short jeans, com uma camiseta com a bandeira da Inglaterra estampada na Frente e seu inseparável allstar._

_– Edward onde você estava? – Perguntou jogando seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados para o lado. - fui no seu apartamento te liguei mil vezes..._

_– Bella? – Eu estava tentando fazer ela parar de falar, dizer que depois nós conversávamos, mas ela simplesmente não deixava._

_- Não o papa*. - Revirou os olhos e eu quase me juntei a ela nessa atitude tão infantil._

_***Papa** (possivelmente provém do latim "__Papa_", do grego _πάππας_,1 _Pappas_2 uma palavra carinhosa para _pai_) é o Bispo de Roma, e como tal, é o líder mundial da Igreja Católica.

_– Olha Edward sua tia tá me ligando desde ontem tentando saber um sinal de vida seu, sério Alice já me ligou umas quinhentas vezes também pra dizer que Esme fica enchendo o saco dela..._

_Bella nem respirava direito essa era o pior de conviver com Alice, você acaba pegando a mania de falar de mais e descontroladamente, Irina olhava atentamente para minha amiga que nem ligava para a presença da loira._

_– Bella a gente pode conversar depois? Juro que eu vou ligar pra minha tia, eu estou resolvendo um problema aqui._

_Apontei para a loira nada satisfeita com o meu termo de "problema", Bella olhou Irina dos pés a cabeça e torceu o nariz disfarçadamente nem tão disfarçado assim._

_– Caro então depois me procura e... Deixa pra lá._

_Saiu praticamente correndo sem terminar acho que com medo do olhar mortal que Irina lhe oferecia. Até eu temia._

_– É ela?_

_– Hã – Me fiz de desentendido._

_– Eu quero saber se é ela a mulher._

_– É Iri, mas a gente pode ser amigos se você quiser. – Nem fodendo eu queria ser amigo dela, mas eu só queria beber água no momento e ir assistir minha aula em paz e ter paz pelo o resto da minha estadia na faculdade._

_– Olha Edward Masen eu não quero ser seu amigo tá entendendo, se puder nunca mais ver a sua cara._

_– Tudo bem então. – Irina saiu apressadamente e eu até que em fim pude saciar minha sede e respirar aliviado._

_–**- Alguns dias depois –**_

_Estava entretido na biblioteca procurando um livro para que eu pudesse fazer um trabalho e estudar._

_– Cara pelo o amor de Deus você tem que ir lá no refeitório. – Jony, meu colega de classe e amigo de farras chegou afobado perto mim e com uma cara de preocupação evidente._

_– O que foi cara mais uma gatinha nova no pedaço?_

_– O pior é que não. – Tirou o livro da minha mão, me olhando sério. – A Irina está praticamente atacando a Bella na frente de todo mundo._

_– Merda, merda, merda, merda...Puta merda._

_Era a única palavra que eu sabia falar no momento e pensar, meus olhos estavam arregalado por dois motivos, Irina iria bater em Bella e depois minha amiga iria me bater e não tinha um segundo motivo o primeiro já era suficiente para me aterrorizar. Bella tinha uma mão pesada e eu não gostaria de senti-la._

_– Já entendi que é uma merda mesmo, mas pelo amor de Deus você tem que ir lá, ninguém tem a coragem que você teve de ficar muito tempo perto da fedida a Bella está sofrendo._

_– Não me lembre eu estava bêbado._

_– A primeira vez sim a segunda não. – Jony estava tentando me irritar e estava conseguindo, me lembrar daquela noite horrível me dava náuseas._

_– Tá esquece isso cara e vamos lá ajudar a Bella._

_– Vamos não, você vai, por que perto daquela loira eu não chego._

_Rimos e saímos em direção ao refeitório, tinha um monte de gente aglomerado no local e eu não via nem Bella e muito menos Irina, sem a menor educação empurrei as pessoas que estavam atrapalhando minha passagem e pude finalmente vê-las._

_– Sai da minha frente Swan._

_– Enlouqueceu Irina?_

_– Mas é uma vadia mesmo._

_– O que tá acontecendo aqui? – Perguntei só por perguntar mesmo porque eu já fazia uma ideia do que acontecia, Bella vendo o estado da Irina veio para o meu lado mais especificamente atrás de mim._

_– Não é nada Edward._

_– Pelo amor de Deus Irina, deixe a Bella em paz ela não tem nada a ver com o que aconteceu._

_– O que aconteceu? – Bella me perguntou sussurrado só que foi meio alto se é que isso é possível._

_– Ele não te falou não é mesmo. – Irina sorria diabolicamente me assustando mais do que o normal. – Enquanto vocês estavam separados, agente transou queridinha e foram muitas vezes._

_– O que? – Bella não entendia nada e estava com o cenho franzido, mas isso durou uma fração de segundos, pois logo depois veio à compreensão e uma cara de brava se instalou em seu rosto, quem visse de fora e não sabia que éramos amigos certamente acreditaria que ela estava brava comigo por tê-la "traído", mas eu sabia que era por tê-la metido nessa confusão. – Edward? – Falou entre os dentes._

_– Foram só duas vezes e não muitas._

_– Edward? – Bella repetiu meu nome no mesmo tom de antes com uma pitada de mais raiva._

_– Olha Irina deixa a Bella em paz, ela não tem nada com isso ta bom, e se possível me deixa em paz também._

_– Se é assim que deseja tudo bem Edward eu te deixo em paz._

_Suspirei aliviado, pois o problema Irina já estaria resolvido, me virei e me arrependi de me sentir aliviado o olhar de Bella me dizia que eu teria outro problema._

_– Bella..._

_– Quantas vezes eu já falei. – Apontou o dedo na minha cara cuspindo fogo pelas ventas. – Quer transar com a faculdade inteira ótimo transe, mas não me coloque no meio dos seus rolos._

_–Desculpa?_

_– Sério Edward da próxima vez que você fazer isso, eu vou te capar e aí não vai mais poder dar diversão a essas vadias._

_– Gente é melhor vocês discutirem em outro lugar estão todos olhando. – Jony estava do meu lado, para me defender de qualquer coisa._

_– Cala a boca Jony eu não estou falando com você._

_– Então eu vou dar uma volta por aí. – Antes de se afastar me desejou 'boa sorte' sem fazer som com os lábios._

_– Bella desculpa._

_– Desculpa? Edward eu quase morri, ela estava levantando os braços eu pensei..._

_Comecei a rir imaginado à cena, minutos depois estávamos os dois rindo no meio do refeitório parecendo dois malucos, as pessoas já tinham ido, mas algumas ainda nos olhava com curiosidade._

_– Então quer dizer que estou desculpado?_

_– Ainda não, agora eu tenho que ir._

_– Bellinha me perdoa vai foi sem querer._

_– Se você me chamar de Bellinha de novo aí é que eu não te perdoo mesmo._

_Flashback of:_

Lembro-me de que naquela semana Bella me ignorou, mas depois de um tempo voltamos a nos falar normalmente, Irina graças ao bom Deus nunca mais me procurou.

Ajoelho até hoje no chão por causa disso.

Bella e eu não éramos do tipo amigos convencionais, brigávamos por tudo, desde a um chiclete a um jogo de futebol, mas de certo modo nos respeitávamos. Era loucura, mas poderia ser a primeira e a ultima vez que eu namoraria sério alguém iria ser considerado uma experiência.

Iria tirar proveito de toda situação, não seria nenhum sacrifício Bella era bonita e seu jeito irritado e durão chamava minha atenção de algum jeito, a Swan era um pouco recatada de mais e eu pretendia mudar isso completamente com nossa convivência nesse final de semana.

* * *

N/a:

Hey meninas lindas do meu coração.

O que acharam do POV do Edward? Peguei todas de surpresa?

KellyKarina: kkk Ela realmente colocou para fora as palavras. Acho que Victória estava se vingando ali naquele momento de Edward. Flor nada não, como eu disse mesmo revisando muitas palavras passam desapercebidos, pode dizer quando ver uma palavra escrita errado, eu realmente aprecio isso. =D Que bom que você gosta da fic, eu a amo tbm. o/

Bjos no coração.

MandaTaishoCullen: Fico tão feliz que eu divirto as pessoas com minhas palavras. Sério eu gosto de fazer as pessoas felizes e trazer risos para seus rostos. Juro que queria que minha avó fosse assim, mas se fosse a minha me vendo fazer o que a Bella e o Edward estavam fazendo a mulher me mandaria rezar um terço ajoelhada no milho. ¬¬ Calma querida, a Tanya vai aparecer e ela pode te surpreender ;)

Bjinhos :*

gby00 Obrigado por ter colocado a fic em seus acompanhamentos. =)

Até o próximo.


	9. Chapter 9

_9 Capítulo._

* * *

_POV BELLA._

* * *

_Estava com uma duvida cruel dentro de mim, eu tinha duas opções, aproveitar o momento o máximo possível e tirar alguma coisa boa ou evitá-lo e fingir que a sensação que ele causava em mim não me atormentava. _

_Deus manda uma luz, pois tem uma serva do senhor necessitando._

[...]

À volta pra casa as duas da madrugada fora extremamente silenciosa e constrangedora. Não tinha coragem de abrir minha boca pra dizer nada e pelo visto Edward estava no mesmo estado que eu, pois permanecia calado concentrado na estrada a nossa frente.

Lembrar-se dos nossos amasso ao longo do dia me fez corar feito um pimentão, nesses momentos eu olhava para a janela evitando mais ainda olhar Edward.

Era constrangedor!

Entrei no banheiro do meu quarto sem olhar em seus olhos e vesti meu pijama rosa de seda muito curto. Poderia ter trazido algum moletom velho da época da faculdade na mala, mas nunca imaginei que iria dividir o quarto com outra pessoa e essa pessoa em questão seria Edward. Queria ficar o mais confortável possível e essa minha atitude poderia trazer grandes conseqüências na noite. Vida de merda a minha.

Tirei qualquer resquício de maquiagem do meu rosto, e fiz um coque mal feito no cabelo, não era nada sexy, mas eu não queria ser sexy no momento, seria perigoso de mais.

Enrolei o quanto pude para sair do banheiro, mas não tinha muito o que fazer então sai logo, pois se não Edward acharia que eu estava passando mal ou algo do tipo e ficar em um ambiente pequeno e fechado com seus músculos e olhos verdes não seria legal pra minha sanidade. Não mesmo!

Ele estava sentado na ponta da cama checando alguma coisa no celular sem camiseta e com uma calça de moletom, parecia estar concentrado, pois nem se quer me viu ali.

Edward poderia ajudar meu estado físico e mental a continuar sensato e vestir uma camiseta para dormir. Eu agradeceria e muito por isso. Lavaria minha roupa tranquila naquele tanquinho, sério nunca vi tantos gomos em uma só região juntos, por mais que eu tentasse não conseguia parar de olhar e nem encarar poderia até dizer que já estava babando.

Toquei o canto da minha boca para me certificar que isso não acontecia, seria constrangedor ele me pegar literalmente babando por ele.

Minha mão se coçava para poder testar e certificar se aquela barriga chapada realmente era dura ou se não passava de propaganda enganosa, mas me contive. Edward não teria o prazer de ter minhas lindas e delicadas mãos em seu corpo.

Pelo menos é o que eu achava.

Fui para o lado em que eu dormiria, ajeitei os lençóis para que eu pudesse me aconchegar melhor consciente dos olhos de Edward sobre mim.

Tentei fingir que não estava nem aí, mas internamente eu sabia que estava falhando miseravelmente, os olhares que eu recebia me fazia ficar quente e ao mesmo tempo nervosa como se eu fosse alguma virgem na sua primeira vez. Completamente ridículo.

– O que?

Perguntei incomodada com os olhares que eu recebia, ele deveria saber que ficar encarando as pessoas não era uma coisa muito educada a se fazer.

– Nada.

Suspirou e deitou na cama ainda me encarando. Qual é? Eu estava com algum buraco na testa por acaso? Uma alface no dente?

– Eu sei que você quer falar alguma coisa então fala, e para de me olhar assim.

– Deveríamos conversar.

– Não deveríamos não.

O que ele queria dizer com isso? Não tínhamos nada pra falar, pelo menos é o que eu acho.

– Bella?

– Vamos dormir, já são duas horas da manhã.

Não queria conversar sobre nada, na verdade quanto menos olhar em seu rosto melhor, assim eu não me lembraria do nosso amasso e não sentiria aquele fogo de entre as pernas de novo.

– Então dá pra você me tratar normalmente e parar de me evitar.

Edward segurou meu braço para que eu o encarasse, estava corada por lembrar, do motivo de eu o estar evitando. Deus por que ele tinha que ser tão gostoso? Era muita coisa pra eu resistir. Suspirei adiavelmente feito uma pessoa asmática.

– E-e-eu não estou te evitando. – Ri nervosamente passando as mãos pelo cabelo bagunçando-os ainda mais desmanchando totalmente o coque que havia feito minutos antes. – Onde você tirou isso?

– Então por que depois do beijo você não falou comigo direito, era só um beijo Bella não tinha nada de mais nisso.

Pra mim tinha muito mais, eu não podia gostar, não podia sentir falta do que nós "tínhamos" se é que tínhamos alguma coisa, sabia que quando essa farsa acabar eu iria estar aos pedaços e queria evitar o máximo que isso acontecesse, mas eu não ia dizer isso em voz alta ele não entenderia. Para Edward as coisas sempre eram fáceis, e desse modo ele fazia tudo o que queria, na hora que queria sem se importar com absolutamente nada.

– Temos que parar de fazer isso. – Falei de uma vez, era melhor cortar o mal pela raiz antes que maiores estragos aconteçam. – Estamos nos envolvendo demais e isso não é legal, somos amigos Edward.

– Não vem com esse papo pra cima de mim não.

– É a verdade. – Nós estávamos muito próximos, e o que eu estava dizendo mesmo? Só conseguia olhar para a sua boca vermelha e como ela era linda e carnuda na medida certa.

– Eu sei que você me quer, eu também quero. Nada vai estragar nossa amizade, seremos amigos independente de qualquer coisa.

– Você não entende. - Resmunguei frustada.

– Só tenta aproveitar um pouco as coisas Bella, para de pensar um pouco no que vai acontecer, tira sua cabeça do futuro e volta para o presente.

Assenti com a cabeça e engoli em seco a proximidade estava acabando com minha sanidade mental.

Edward passava a mão delicadamente nas minhas bochechas fazendo um carinho gostoso e eu me arrepiava toda com esse gesto. Olhava-me fixamente com os olhos escuros de desejo me fazendo ficar mais exitada do que eu já estava. Naquele momento eu me perguntava, valia a pena fugir? Eu nunca aproveitava minha vida como deveria e já estava com vinte e oito anos de idade. Nunca colei chiclete no cabelo de ninguém (Mesmo que essa não fosse uma atitude legal), não me rebelei com minha mãe quando ela resolveu doar meus livros de romance. Resumindo, nunca fazia nada do que realmente eu queria, estava na hora de fazer algo que eu queria muito mesmo não sendo o certo.

Poderia jogar tudo para o auto e correr o risco, deveria fazer do que morrer arrependida por não ter feito.

– Edward?

Chamei sua atenção, iria suplicar se fosse preciso por um beijo ou um amasso gostoso igual ao que nós tivemos hoje mais cedo, ele me olhou esperando ouvir o que eu iria dizer, mas seu nariz no meu pescoço me desconcentrava de qualquer coisa.

– Sim?

– Me beija logo, por favor.

– Só estava esperando você pedir.

Puxou-me para si e me deu o tão esperado beijo, dizer que eu estava pegando fogo era pouco, parecia mais um vulcão em erupção, seus dedos passavam pela minha pele gravando cada detalhe do meu corpo.

Estava amando cada sensação que ele causava em meu corpo.

Soltei um gemido baixo quando senti Edward apertar meu seio esquerdo com suas mãos grandes, com uma agilidade extraordinária e uma velocidade sobre humana tirou a camisa do meu pijama a jogando em algum canto do quarto e abocanhou sem piedade meus mamilos deixando-os imediatamente eriçados.

Deus isso era o céu, só podia.

Era uma das melhores sensações que eu poderia sentir, estava no céu e não sabia. Trilhava beijos na barriga até chegar a minha intimidade.

A essa altura eu já estava nua em sua frente e completamente corada pelo fato. Quando Edward tirou minha roupa sem que eu percebesse? Eu estava muito concentrada no prazer que eu estava sentindo para reparar.

Edward lambia e chupava meu sexo me fazendo gemer descontroladamente estava pouco me importando se tinha alguém em casa ou não se alguém ouvia ou não, acho que nem sabia o meu nome direito.

– Eu vou gozar desse jeito. – Falei em meio a um gemido, Edward sorriu e continuou o seu trabalho de me dar prazer.

– Essa é a intenção.

Falou malicioso se levantando eu quase dei um resmungo de reprovação por ele ter parado, estava tão bom, eu podia sentir que estava quase lá, chegaria rápido, mas quem poderia me culpar se a língua era mágica. Mas a visão que eu tive de ele retirar a calça juntamente com a cueca e acariciar seu pau foi muito melhor.

– Meu Deus.

Estava de boca aberta admirando a cobra a minha frente, já tinha visto, mas agora eu reparava melhor, era grosso e enorme, estava tão dura que podia ver as veias dilatadas em volta, sua cabeça rosa babava pra mim, enquanto eu também babava com a visão do inferno do homem a minha frente.

_Isso não vai caber em mim._

– Claro que vai.

– Falei isso alto?

Ele assentiu se deitando em cima de mim com uma pergunta velada no olhar se podia ou não continuar, assenti com a cabeça, como diz o ditado "Tá no inferno abraça o capeta" e eu podia jurar estar no inferno, me sentia quente como nunca.

– Jesus Bella você é virgem?

Perguntou assim que deslizou com um pouco de dificuldade para dentro de mim, eu não era virgem Edward que era grande de mais e estava me rasgando por dentro.

– Não, nenhum pouco.

Ele estava parado para que eu pudesse me acostumar com o seu tamanho, mas eu queria mais muito mais, necessitava disso como do ar para respirar, mexi meu quadril pra que ele continuasse os movimentos nem me importando com o desconforto que eu sentia no meio das pernas.

Nossos corpos dançavam sincronizados, nossos gemidos eram muito altos, falávamos coisas desconexas e sujas nos deixando mais exitado ainda.

– Você é muito apertadinha. – Gemia enquanto eu rebolava sem nenhum pudor em seu pau grosso. – Isso Bella rebola pra mim.

Quando ouvia sua voz me mandando fazer alguma coisa eu quase perdia o controle e gozava, mas sempre segurava pra prolongar a brincadeira não queria parar de sentir aquilo nunca na vida.

– O meu Deus Edward eu vou gozar. – Sorriu malicioso e saiu de dentro de mim, me fazendo bufar afinal eu estava quase lá pela segunda vez na noite. – Não me tortura, por favor.

– Isso é por você ter me deixado duro e fugido.

Entrou com tanta força dentro de mim que eu quase revirei os olhos, na verdade eu havia revirado os olhos, segurava a cabeceira da cama com tanta força que estava com medo dela se partir ao meio, Edward repetiu o ato de sair e entrar fundo umas duas vezes, eu já não aguentava mais meu prazer tinha que ser liberado se não explodiria a qualquer momento.

– Eu vou gozar.

Gritei e soltei meu gozo, juro que cheguei a ver estrelinhas, unicórnios, passarinhos e outros tipos de animais, não tinha mais forças para nada, Edward por outro lado continuava estocando dentro de mim como se não houvesse amanha.

– Eu também vou gozar você é muito gostosa.

Senti seu pau dando espasmos e liberando seu gozo quente dentro de mim. Depois de alguns minutos ele continuava dentro de mim e em cima tentando controlar sua respiração que estava descompassada.

– Aí meu Deus.

Eu não estava arrependida, mas caramba eu tinha acabado de me dar conta que eu transei com meu amigo depois de ter ficado quase um ano sem sexo. Eu sei muito tempo mesmo. Finalmente limpei o porão.

– Diz alguma coisa Bella.

O medo de eu brigar ou fazer algo do tipo era palpável em sua voz, mas não faria nada, pois a decisão já tinha sido tomada nós já havíamos acabado de fazer sexo, - Muito bom por sinal. – agora me restava arcar com as consequências do que viria pela a frente.

– Estou bem juro. - Suspirei, por que fiquei muito tempo sem fazer sexo mesmo? Nem eu sabia o motivo. – Só estou tentando voltar pra terra. – Senti seu riso em meu pescoço e beijos molhados na minha pele, gemi com isso.

– Porra eu to duro de novo. – Com certeza ele iria me matar e iria ser de prazer mesmo.

– De novo?

– Dessa vez eu quero que você cavalgue em mim.

– Eu vou adorar.

[...]

Nem me lembro da hora que fomos dormir, mas pela janela já podia ver o sol raiando.

Nós apagamos e dormimos abraçados, sentia a respiração dele em meu pescoço e seu braço em volta da minha cintura me segurando firmemente me trazendo mais próxima a ele.

Foi o sono mais leve que eu tive em toda minha vida, estava em paz comigo mesma, com o mundo e pela primeira vez desejei que tudo isso não fosse uma mentira, queria que fosse real. Voltar pra casa depois desse final de semana e meu status estar namorando de verdade com tudo o que tem direito, flores, mãos dadas, sexo todos os dias e até brigas, por que nada realmente é perfeito.

* * *

N/a:

Olá como vão? O que acharam do capítulo? u.u

Nossa finalmente eles fizeram. *.*

A Bella cedeu o/ Demorou, mas cedeu.

kkk Edward não foi nada modesto ali. O homem realmente se acha e se garante, mas ele realmente pode.

gby00: Espero que esse capítulo tenha sido HOT o suficiente. =) Mas não se preocupe teremos muitos momentos assim. Prometo para você. Bom a família louca da Bella começará a aparecer mais nos próximos capítulos. Prepare-se, pois eles realmente são loucos. Bjos até o próximo.

MandaTaishoCullen: kkk credo fazer as pessoas rirem em enterro? Eu geralmente não gosto de ir a enterros e velórios, sei lá acho que eu não gostaria que minha ultima imagem da pessoa fosse dentro de um caixão e tbm eu me impressiono fácil. Minha avó é uma pessoa difícil de lidar, acho que ela nasceu no século errado. =) O Edward realmente é uma figura e eu sou tão apaixonada por ele. Bjos te vejo no próximo capítulo. :*

KellyKarina: kkk realmente ele sabe que é, não esconde isso de ninguém e não faz questão. Bom acho que com o passar dos anos ela deve ter mudado, por que não é possível que ninguém teve coragem de dizer as palavras a ela. Tipo 'Irina minha filha, você fede, vai tomar banho'. Edward vai mudar a vida da Bella e consequentemente a sua. :) Obrigado por comentar flor. Te vejo no próximo.

Brennda Silva Obrigado por ter colocado a fic em seus acompanhamentos, eu agradeço e muito, meu coração fica muito feliz com essa aceitação. Então realmente obrigada.


	10. Chapter 10

10 Capítulo.

* * *

Acordei com o sol queimando as minhas costas, abri só um pouco dos meus olhos pra constatar que o dia já tinha amanhecido e era muito tarde por sinal. Merda! Odiava sair do quentinho da cama para começar o dia, não era uma pessoa da manhã, mas sim obrigada a ser. Respirei fundo e espreguicei-me olhando para o meu corpo completamente nu sobre o lençol, naquele mesmo momento flash da noite passada inundaram minha cabeça me fazendo suspirar e ficar ao mesmo tempo quente e com muita vontade de pular em cima de Edward e realizar todos os meus desejos insanos.

Eram muitos, muito tempo de abstinência dava nisso, desejo descontrolado.

Edward continuava do seu lado da cama apagado com a perna em cima de mim, pelo visto ele não ia acordar tão cedo, havia se exercitado e muito na madrugada, ele ficava tão fofo dormindo, os cabelos estavam mais bagunçados que o normal e o biquinho que fazia nos lábios me davam vontade de morder como podia ser? Até dormindo ele ficava bonito? Mesmo tendo aquela baba seca nojenta no canto da boca e os olhos cheios de remela.

Olhar pra Edward e ficar pensando em sua beleza não estavam ajudando nenhum um pouco a amenizar ou fazer com que eu me esquecesse do fogo entre minhas pernas, esquecer que eu estava completamente encharcada e exitada.

Desvencilhei-me de seus braços e pernas com cuidando tentando a todo custo não acordá-lo, na verdade eu queria que ele acordasse, mas acordasse com minha boca em volta de seu membro fazendo o que eu sabia fazer de melhor.

O que? Essas coisas de sexo é como andar de bicicleta, você pode ficar muito tempo sem andar, mas isso não quer dizer que você não saiba andar.

Ajoelhei-me entre as suas pernas retirando o lençol de seu corpo o jogando para o lado, me posicionei pegando seu membro mole por entre as mãos (Até mole o membro do homem era grande), fazendo leve caricias de vai e vem, vendo ele aos poucos endurecer em volta dos meus dedos. Abaixei-me passando a ponta da minha língua por sua cabeça rosa, estava tão concentrada no ato que nem percebi que Edward gemia e segurava fortemente meus cabelos incentivando-me a continuar.

Isso era bom. Muito bom para dizer a verdade.

Parei o que estava fazendo olhando nos seus olhos, eles estavam em um verde muito escuro de desejo e isso me fez morder os lábios de expectativas, Edward me desejava e muito.

– Pelo o amor de Deus continua o que você estava fazendo.

Resmungou contrariado com nossa perda de contato, sorri mais ainda e voltei a chupa-lo com vontade dessa vez, passei minha língua em todos os cantos possíveis, era como se eu estivesse chupando o picolé mais saboroso do universo e verdadeiramente falando não tinha um gosto ruim, seu gosto era indescritível, nunca tive tanta vontade de fazer o que eu estava fazendo por homem nenhum, mas com Edward era completamente diferente eu tinha desejo por aquilo e estava gostando e muito de dar prazer.

Seus gemidos me estimulavam cada vez mais a continuar com o que eu estava fazendo, a sensação de olhar em seu rosto e vê-lo ali a centímetros de mim revirando os olhos por prazer, um prazer que eu estava proporcionando era irreal.

Senti seu membro inchar dentro da minha boca e ao longe eu podia ouvir Edward falando alguns xingamentos, porém não importava muito, o que importava era sentir seu jato de sêmen quente sendo jogado na minha boca.

Ele havia chegado lá.

Lambi fazendo uma limpeza engolindo tudo o que estava na minha boca, o gosto não era um dos melhores, mas com certeza valia o sacrifício que eu estava fazendo.

Edward estava de olhos fechados tentando fazer sua respiração voltar ao normal, suas mãos passavam descontroladamente pelos os cabelos bagunçando-os ainda mais.

– Tudo bem com você?

Deitei-me de barriga pra cima ao seu lado, ele me olhou de canto de olho e voltou a fechar os olhos com força.

– Sinceridade?

– Claro que sim, sinceridade em primeiro lugar.

– Não to sentindo minhas pernas no momento, mas fora isso tudo bem sim. – Ri com vontade, meu amigo estava confessando que o oral feito por mim o fez perder os sentidos? Eu só poderia estar mesmo em um sonho, não de fadas e sim eróticos mesmo. – Jesus Bella agora vai se achar?

– Não claro que não. – Fiz uma cara falsa de indignação que não convenceu nem a mim. – Tá eu vou me achar só um pouquinho, mas convenhamos eu estou no direito.

– Droga! Nunca mais serei sincero assim com você.

– Agora só falta confessar que foi o melhor oral da sua vida pra ficar completo. - Falei divertida, mas parei e arregalei os olhos no mesmo instante em que vi Edward corar, sério quando foi a ultima vez que ele corou na vida dele? Já fazia muito tempo porque nem eu me lembrava. Na verdade, Edward já havia corado alguma vez? – Ai meu Deu não me diga...

– Eu não vou falar em voz alta uma coisa que você já sabe com certeza.

Sussurrou para eu não ouvir, mas como o quarto estava silencio de mais, - Do jeito que se passar um mosquito daríamos para contar pelo o som quantas vezes ele bate as asas por minuto por segundos na verdade. - escutei muito bem todas as letras e palavras.

Meu Deus Edward Masen tinha acabado de dizer que o melhor oral recebido por ele tinha saído da minha boquinha linda aqui, eu não raciocinava direito no momento, acho que pelo fato de ainda estar digerindo tudo. Seria muito estranho eu fazer uma dança da vitória aqui no meio do quarto estando completamente nua?

Com certeza seria, então eu teria que me contentar em fazer essa dancinha na minha mente mesmo.

– Já consegue mover as pernas?

Olhava para o teto tentando não encara-lo agora eu estava corada pela descoberta e exitada novamente.

Merda de homem gostoso.

– Não sei, depende. Por quê?

– Pensei que você pudesse retribuir o favor sabe.

Deixei a frase no ar, mas como meu amigo/sexo casual ficava meio lerdo quando acordava ou depois de ter ganhado o melhor oral não conseguiu pegar o que eu queria dizer.

– Que tipo de favor?

Bufei, ele realmente me faria falar em voz alta com todas as letras, engoli em seco, engoli o orgulho, engoli até a vergonha, respirei fundo e soltei de uma vez sem pestanejar nenhuma vez.

– Caramba Edward eu em cima de você ou em baixo gemendo loucamente, tanto faz contanto que eu veja estrelas e faça um sexo selvagem de dar inveja.

Realmente estava exitada de mais.

– Como estamos impacientes hoje. – Me puxou fazendo com que eu sentasse em cima da sua barriga, sentindo sua ereção nas minhas costas me fazendo gemer de ansiedade. – Mas tem uma coisa.

– Que coisa?

Praticamente não tinha voz, ele beliscava meus seios fazendo um arrepio prazeroso percorrer meu corpo todo.

– Se quiser que eu apague o seu fogo vai ter que pedir.

Abri os olhos vendo um sorriso torto e malicioso em seus lábios, gemi baixinho sabendo que ele só continuaria se eu realmente pedisse, e o problema era que eu realmente queria que ele continuasse.

– Edward, por favor?

Arranhei seu peitoral musculoso com minhas unhas, - Elas não eram grandes mais deixavam uma boa marca. – fazendo-o gemer de contentamento.

– Você sabe fazer melhor, eu sei que sabe.

– Jesus Edward, me fode logo e para de papo furado.

Falei quase desesperada, vendo ele me levantar o bastante para que seu pau completamente ereto entrasse de uma vez dentro de mim.

Estava no céu!

Naquele momento eu quase chorei, primeiro eu finalmente teria um pouco do meu fogo saciado e segundo... No que estávamos falando mesmo? Aquele tamanho todo tirava minha concentração.

Eu estava me movendo dentro dele como se minha vida dependesse daquilo, meu apoio era a cabeceira de ferro da minha cama, a impressão era que a qualquer momento a parede racharia ao meio.

Eu gemia, ele gemia era vários sons naquele quarto pra dizer a verdade de vozes falando palavras sem sentidos de corpos se chocando, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

– Como você pode ser tão gostosa?

– Hummm... – Meus olhos estavam fechados se revirando por dentro tentando aproveitar cada sensação que meu corpo recebia. – Edward!

Vi ele se sentar ajeitando-se na cama e me sentar em seu colo, antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ele me beijou, um beijo selvagem cheio de luxuria e desejo.

Nossos movimentos eram ritmados ora lentos ora rápidos, por nenhum segundo se quer nossos lábios se desgrudavam, suas mãos tocavam e apertavam meus seios ao mesmo tempo me deixando louca.

– Isso rebola no meu pau, gostosa.

Minhas mãos voaram para os seus cabelos os puxando de encontro a mim, estávamos tão grudados que estávamos nos tornando quase um só.

– Não fala assim, eu não aguento.

Sussurrei mordendo o lóbulo da sua orelha logo em seguida, vendo sua pele se arrepiar totalmente com o nosso contato.

– Eu não vou aguentar... – Falava entre arquejos. – Você tá me apertando.

Eu gemia descontroladamente parecia que o som da sua voz liberava o melhor de mim, sentia o pau dele tremer dentro de mim, mas estava muito concentrada no meu prazer pra dizer alguma coisa.

Edward levou suas mãos para o meio das minhas pernas friccionando o meu clitóris fazendo com que nós dois chegássemos ao mesmo tempo ao ápice.

– Agora quem não sente as pernas sou eu.

– Geralmente eu causo esse efeito nas mulheres.

Sorri saindo de cima dele socando seu ombro de brincadeira me deitando de qualquer jeito na cama, meu corpo estava mole e com certeza não aquentaria mais nada, não sei se Edward falou alguma coisa se fez alguma coisa a única coisa que eu sabia era que eu entrei sem culpa nenhuma no mundo dos sonhos.

Dos bons e lindos sonhos.

[...]

Tentei me levantar devagar para que não o acordasse, mas não surtiu muito efeito, pois logo fui puxada de volta por braços musculosos.

– Nem pense em me deixar sozinho nessa cama.

Beijou meu ombro nu me fazendo suspirar, Edward pressionou seu quadril nas minhas costas me fazendo sentir sua ereção.

É ele já havia acordado mesmo completamente como eu pude perceber e estava muito animado em me ter nua ainda ao seu lado.

– Edward! – Falei baixinho como se fosse um gemido quando ele lambeu meu pescoço e depois assoprou, pigarreei tentando fazer minha voz sair normal e tentei de novo. - Não podemos ficar pra sempre nessa cama e ainda nus.

Por mais que essa era minha vontade era uma verdade a ser dita, além do mais eu estava faminta, meu estomago se contorcia dentro de mim me lembrando que eu não havia ingerido muita coisa ontem naquela festa.

– Podemos sim. – O carinho que ele fazia com o nariz na minha pele, estava me deixando louca, mas meu estomago pedia por comida e eu precisava sinceramente descansar, pois se não depois não seria capaz de andar direito e seria constrangedor andar de cadeiras de rodas dado os meus motivos. – Eu quero você de novo, já estou até completamente duro.

Arregalei os olhos, esse homem não sentia fome não? Nem cansava? Era uma máquina de sexo por acaso?

Não que eu estivesse reclamando da disposição dele, mas eu sentia uma leve ardência entre minhas pernas, era como se eu tivesse perdido a virgindade sendo que nem virgem eu era mais.

Então imaginem o tamanho do homem, meu Deus só de lembrar esse detalhe eu já me sentia pegar fogo. Tentei a todo custo afastar esses pensamentos e focalizar de que eu precisava estar viva e bem para ser bem fodida mais vezes.

Bom eu queria muito repetir a dose e apostava que Edward não seria contra isso.

– Pelo amor de Deus, eu preciso descansar e meu estomago pede por comida e acho que nem andar eu vou conseguir direito.

Saí de seu abraço e caminhei nua, indo em direção ao banheiro, entrei no Box ligando o chuveiro sentindo a água escorrer pelo o meu corpo me dar um, alivio. Deus abençoe a água!

Passava o sabonete em uma lentidão digna de tartaruga, mas eu estava aproveitando o momento de relaxar.

– Acho que preciso de um banho.

Edward me imprensou nos azulejos frios do banheiro e me beijou selvagemente, sabia que ele não se referia somente a um banho, porém no momento eu realmente precisava descansar, ou desmaiaria a qualquer segundo.

Minha "gruta" do prazer estava fechada até segunda ordem, ela sinceramente não aguentava, tinha tirado férias por um bom tempo e voltou com força total, não havia sido uma boa ideia.

– É sério Edward só um banho, se não você vai me matar.

– Tudo bem eu aceito só o banho mesmo.

Sai de seu abraço e comecei a me lavar, na verdade ele me lavava e eu somente olhava o seu serviço, havia algumas regiões como seios e virilha que ele demorava um pouquinho mais, era um pervertido de primeira mesmo. Minutos depois fiz o mesmo que ele aproveitando e passando a mão naquele corpo que por enquanto eu podia chamar de meu, o que eu podia dizer se também não era santa.

Nosso banho foi um pouco demorado tirando todo o suor de uma noite quente de sexo tórrido, sorria feita boba com isso. Estava feliz e sentia que nada estragaria minha felicidade. Saímos do banheiro enrolados nas toalhas.

Minha mala estava uma completa zona, havia roupas para todo o lado, vesti um vestido simples florido e arrumei meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo organizado, Edward estava deitado na cama enrolado na toalha cochilando.

Revirei os olhos para sua preguiça, era como se minutos atras onde ele insistia para que enfrentássemos mais uma rodada de sexo nem tivesse existido.

– Edward larga de preguiça e levanta daí.

Falei divertida terminando de olhar meu estado no espelho enorme que ficava em frente a minha cama. Não tinha ficado nada mal.

– Não dá estou morrendo de sono no momento. – Resmungou com o travesseiro em seu rosto. – Você acabou de me descarregar.

– Eu vou descer e desce também depois que estiver vestido.

– Claro como se eu estivesse na intenção de deixar sua mãe me ver nu de novo.

– Ela ia adorar certamente.

– Claro que ia, quem não gostaria de me ver pelado?

– Meu pai pode ser um deles.

Dei um selinho sorrindo e sai correndo porta a fora, minha barriga roncava e eu me sentia fraca, precisava ser bem alimentada.

A casa estava silenciosa o que era estranho, olhei em um relógio de parede que ficava no corredor e me assustei com as horas, já era hora do almoço.

Puta merda! Nós realmente perdemos completamente a noção da hora.

Entrei na sala de jantar encontrando meus pais e minha avó sentados na mesa se alimentando super compenetrados no que faziam e isso não era normal, geralmente sempre havia gritos, risos altos e piadas maliciosas fora de hora.

Eu deveria ficar com medo disso? Algo dentro de mim gritava que sim eu deveria morrer de medo disso.

– Já de pé querida? – Minha avó me fez presente na sala, me sentei na cadeira e comecei a me servir com tudo o que tinha na mesa. – Achei que não levantaria mais hoje.

– Por quê?

Perguntei inocentemente, comia feito uma condenada pareciam àquelas pessoas que depois de andar dias no deserto tinha encontrado um copo de água e estava finalmente saciando a sua cede, mas no meu caso era a comida.

– Pelos barulhos dessa madrugada imaginei que vocês não dormiram. – Eu engasguei com um pedaço de carne que mastigava, estava corada não sabia que meus gemidos estavam tão altos assim, tá mentira eu sabia que estavam altos, mas na hora eu nem pensei nisso, pensar eu até pensei, porém eu não me importei, quem se importaria quando um pau como o de Edward estivesse dentro de você? Eu não. – Eu quase não dormi por causa...

– Vovó!

Quase gritei, meu pai mantinha um sorriso nos lábios achando graça da situação se eu não estivesse com tanta fome até cogitaria a hipótese de me esconder em meu quarto.

Deveria ter escutado Edward e ficado na cama.

– Desculpe, mas é inevitável não comentar, pelo visto ele te deu muito trabalho.

Alguém me enterre, por favor, eu até empresto a pá.

Encarava meu prato como se ele fosse à coisa mais interessante vista na vida.

O que? Eles estava praticamente discutindo minha vida sexual.

Edward apareceu com toda a sua graça e sentou na cadeira ao meu lado se servindo com a comida, com sua presença eu estava mais corada do que o possível me lembrando da nossa noite/madrugada/manha de sexo.

– Passou bem à noite querido? – Minha mãe perguntou sorrindo de lado para meu namorado, nesses momentos eu pedia para Deus que eu pudesse ter uma família normal, mas quem disse que ele me ouvia.

– Muito bem Senhora Swan. – Comia despreocupado alheio aos olhares que minha família mandava.

Pobre Edward, estava sendo observado de todos os lados e nem percebia, isso era bom... Para ele, mas era.

– Não precisa mentir querido, nós sabemos que fizeram tudo menos dormir essa noite.– Marie bebia seu suco e olhava de lado para mim sorrindo. – Sou velha, mas não estou surda ainda.

– Como?

– Estão no caminho certo para me dar netos.

Edward olhou com os olhos arregalados para o meu pai, e começou uma tosse fora do controle me deixando assustada.

Será que agora era a hora que meu namorado de mentirinha termina nosso namoro? Droga, o pior de tudo é que nem um namoro de verdade era.

– Vamos embora Edward.

Farta de tanto constrangimento me levantei puxando meu namorado da mesa deixando pra trás meu prato de comida e se duvidar minha fome. Edward me seguia ainda tentando inutilmente controlar a sua tosse.

– Achei que estivessem cansados pela noite, só de ouvir eu já cansei imagina o rapaz que exerceu.

Antes de pegar meu casaco e sair em direção ao carro pude ouvir meu pai gritar bem alto e em bom som fazendo vovó e mamãe rirem.

– O que foi aquilo lá dentro?

Me perguntou ainda atônito, acredite ele não era o único eu sabia que minha família era louca, mas depois de hoje realmente constatei que o caso deles não tinham salvação e muito menos concerto.

– Aquilo só foi mais uma das inúmeras comprovações de que minha família não é normal e que somente eu me salvo. – Ele sorriu torto mostrando um pouco de seus dentes brancos.

– Bella, Bella, Você tem sorte de eu ser o seu namorado se fosse outro já teria saído correndo, trocado de nome, telefone e endereço. – Dava selinhos em meu nariz enquanto falava, estava me derretendo enquanto isso.

– Devo ter mesmo. – Sorri maliciosa. – Podíamos comer em algum lugar, pois estou morrendo de fome.

– Eu podia muito bem me alimentar de você. – Eu suspirei afastando esses pensamentos maliciosos da minha cabeça, se continuasse assim não andaria mais. – Mas vamos mesmo, por que nem deu tempo de eu por o garfo na boca.

Saímos de mãos dadas até o carro rindo das loucuras da minha família, tudo estava bom de mais, perfeito de mais e isso me assustava e me dava um pouco de medo, mas eu queria eu iria aproveitar cada segundo que eu podia dessa situação, é melhor fazer do que viver com a consciência pesada por nunca ter feito e imaginando como seria.

Eu sabia que os estragos poderiam ser grandes, porém eu encararia as consequências de cabeça erguida tendo a consciência de que eu vivi e aproveitei o máximo o momento, o meu momento com Edward.

* * *

N/a:

Hey Girls, como vão? Eu? Estou nas nuvens nesse momento. =)

Desculpem minha demora, mas como uma boa fã ROBSTEN eu demorei um pouquinho na volta da minha felicidade.

u.u

Não acreditei quando vi o vídeo do avistamento dos dois (ROB E KRIS) juntos, sério tive que ver o vídeo umas duas vezes, mas no final nossa gritei como uma condenada de tanta felicidade. Deus ainda estou meio aérea então me perdoem. :*

Voltando ao capítulo...

Espero que tenham gostado e se divertido muito com a vovó da nossa Bella.

Marie não deixa nada passar e eu a amo por isso.

*Avó dos meus sonhos. :p

*.*

MandaTaishoCullen: Hey menina como vai? kkk agora acho que vou ter que chamar mesmo o bombeiro, esse capítulo foi bem... Quente! kkk Bjos garota e te vejo no próximo. *.*

KellyKarina: kkkk pior que é mesmo, acho que não só ela, mas metade da população feminina, eu por exemplo sou uma delas. u.u kkk Eles brincaram mesmo e eu senti tanta inveja da Bella! QUERO UM EDWARD NA MINHA VIDA \o/ Te vejo no próximo Bjos. =*

maylovely obrigado por ter colocado a fic em seus acompanhamentos, espero que esteja gostando. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

11 Capítulo.

* * *

O dia passou o mais normal possível, se você contar que o normal é passear com Edward por toda a cidade de mãos dadas e receber olhares especulativos de pessoas que te conheciam desde que você saiu da barriga da sua mãe e sabia completamente tudo sobre a sua vida ou ficar trocando beijos e carinhos em publico sem a menor necessidade de fingimento.

Estávamos perdidos, pelo menos eu estava perdida com os beijos que eu recebia de Edward.

Depois que saímos da casa dos meus pais, fomos para o único restaurante que Forks possuía na verdade estava mais para uma lanchonete, porém era isso ou voltar pra casa e como voltar a encarar minha família nesse momento não estava em discussão comemos tranquilos nossa refeição. Tentamos ficar o mais longe possível da minha casa e da minha louca família, pra evitar maiores constrangimentos.

Estar em um ambiente normal era tudo o que eu mais queria nesse momento.

Me sentia feliz e o causador da minha felicidade era Edward Masen, a ultima pessoa que imaginei no mundo que me faria sentir assim como estou no momento me perguntando do por que eu ter ficado sozinha por muitos anos.

Sabia que um dia essas perguntas me assombrariam e a hora pelo o visto havia chegado.

–O que vai querer de sobremesa?

Estávamos de mãos dadas indo em direção a um banco na única praça da cidade que por sinal ficava em frente ao "restaurante". Era estranho em como tudo em Forks era único, um hospital, escola, restaurante/lanchonete, farmácia, praça etc.

Estava mais para um povoado do que uma cidade, não sabia como eles permitiram a entrada desse minúsculo mundo verde no mapa.

– Sorvete.

– Tudo bem, fica aí que eu vou comprar pra você.

Edward saiu com toda a sua graça e glória, ele estava perfeito com aquela calça jeans colada no corpo. Sério ele daria muito bem pra ser ator ou modelo, qualquer coisa que envolvesse uma câmera sendo fotográfica ou não.

O homem era bonito, tinha que admitir isso e era o que eu mais estava fazendo ultimamente.

Por outro lado também gostava da sua profissão, não por ser a mesma que a minha, mas sim por que era uma das poucas coisas que concordávamos. Medicina pediátrica era algo lindo e me orgulhava bastante disso, cuidar de crianças e vê-las bem era algo em que eu não me arrependia. Acordar todos os dias cedo e ficar horas sem dormir para salvar uma vida era realmente gratificante e fazia bem pra minha alma.

– Bella?

Eu levei um susto com a voz grossa, estava completamente perdida em pensamentos quem nem tinha percebido a presença de uma pessoa perto de mim. Olhei pra cima avistando o moreno alto e musculoso, eu o conhecia de algum lugar, mas não conseguia me lembrar de onde.

– Oi?

Franzi o cenho, tentando puxar algo, um nome pelo menos na minha memória que condizia com aquele rosto de traços tão rústicos, mas infelizmente nada ceio fazendo com que um rubor cobrisse meu rosto.

Merda! Minha memória era horrível.

– Meu Deus, não se lembra de mim? - Neguei corando, eu devia por algum acaso me lembrar dele? – Claro que não se lembra, faz tanto tempo. – Sussurrou para que eu não ouvisse, mas foi praticamente impossível. – Jacob Black, fomos colegas e namorados no colegial.

Parecia que uma lâmpada tinha se acendido na minha cabeça, agora eu me lembrava. Mas caramba Jacob estava tão diferente, com músculos e mais músculos, não parecia em nada o menino magrelo que fazia parte do time de futebol que eu namorei por uma semana.

Eu sei, uma semana? Quem namora por uma semana? Isabella Swan pelo visto sim, mas Jacob não era pra mim definitivamente não, éramos tão diferentes não saia nada do que prestava ou inteligente daquela boca. Enquanto eu gostava de ler e ver filmes ele só falava de bola e faltas, tenho que admitir que aprendi tudo o que sei de futebol hoje em dia com Jacob, no começo foi difícil, pois o menino falava e eu não entendia bulhufas, fiquei um dia no computador pesquisando tudo o que se podia desse esporte para pelo menos ter o que conversar com o garoto quando não estávamos nos beijando.

Até que sete dias depois eu cansei, seus beijos e amasso nem era tão bom assim, eu merecia alguém que pelo menos tinham algo haver comigo e esse alguém não era Jacob Black.

Definitivamente não.

– Jacob, meu Deus! Como está diferente nem te reconheci.

Levantei-me indecisa se o abraçava ou se somente apertava a suas mãos, mas antes que eu pudesse pensar direito ele me abraçou apertado, apertado até de mais. Não que eu estivesse reclamando, porém não tínhamos tanta intimidade para isso, namoramos somente 7 dias e só.

Desvencilhei-me um pouco constrangida e ficamos sem saber o que falar, pude perceber que mesmo por trás da pele morena ele estava corado.

– O que te trás novamente a Forks?

– Casamento da Alice. – Suspirei me lembrando de que amanha seria um dia cheio. – Alice Cullen, lembra-se dela?

– Claro que sim, vi ela esses dias continua do mesmo jeito até no tamanho. - Tive que rir com essa, era pura verdade, minha amiga continuava com os seus 1,60 intactos. Aquela regra do crescimento parecia não se aplicar a ela.

– Só não fale isso perto dela, Alice vira uma fera.

– Meu Deus não e não diga que eu disse também, não quero morrer de repente com uma praga dela.

– Tem minha palavra. – Ficamos em silencio um de frente para o outro, então ia ser assim? Esse silencio constrangedor ia perdurar? Cadê o Edward com meu sorvete? Deve ter mandado fabricar só pode pra demorar desse tanto. – O quem tem feito da vida?

– Virei professor de educação física de Forks Hing School. – Eu assenti, deveria ter imaginado que era algo do gênero. Jacob sempre Jacob. - E você o que tem feito?

– Sou medica pediátrica em Seattle.

– Nossa isso é tipo... – Passou as mãos pelos cabelos sem saber o que dizer. – Isso é grande.

– É muito grande mesmo. - Sorri feliz, todas as vezes que eu tinha a oportunidade de falar do meu trabalho possuía esse sorriso no rosto. - E aí casou? Teve filhos?

– Sim eu casei com a Jessica Stanley, lembra? E temos dois filhos Emily e Seth.

E como não me lembrar, era uma das lideres de torcida que acabavam com meu sossego enquanto eu estive na escola, porém pelo o visto ela havia... Amadurecido? É essa era a palavra certa amadurecida.

– Claro que me lembro de Jessica, ela era tão... – Dei um sorriso que mais pareceu uma careta fazendo Jacob rir. – O que?

– Eu sei o que você acha dela, mas acredite Jessica não se parece nenhum pouco com aquela adolescente mimada do colegial ela se tornou uma boa pessoa com o tempo.

– Desculpa, é que é meio difícil de imaginar uma Jessica sendo não tão Jessica assim se é que me entende.

Jacob deu uma gargalhada, eu tinha falado rápido e certamente estava vermelha por falta de respirar.

– Tudo bem, é um pouco difícil mesmo pra pessoas que conheceu o lado negro da vida dela se acostumar. - Suspirou e em seus olhos e eu vi um brilho sonhador. - Ela é doce e gentil agora, posso dizer que o tempo só fez bem a ela.

Estávamos rindo, ele me falava de seus filhos e como estava a vida na tediosa e verde Forks e eu ouvia tudo atentamente me surpreendendo o quanto aquele moleque de anos atrás havia amadurecido, seus assuntos não era somente o futebol afinal, ia muito além disso. Jacob mostrava a devoção que tinha com sua família e aquele jeito me encantava, o homem era muito apaixonado pela a esposa e filhos.

– Atrapalho alguma coisa? – Edward chegou segurando um sorvete em mãos, nos olhando furiosamente. – Bella?

– Não, claro que não Edward. – Ele se aproximou de mim me entregando meu sorvete e me abraçando possessivamente pela cintura, eu corei com o olhar estranho de Jacob, certamente reconhecendo Edward. – Lembra-se do Jacob Black?

– Claro como não lembraria.

Fez uma careta estranha me apertando mais contra seu corpo. O que tava acontecendo com ele? Meu Deus se olhar matasse Jacob não estaria vivo no momento.

– Edward? – Jacob olhou pra mim como se não acreditasse no que via ignorando o olhar raivoso de Edward pra cima dele. Poxa todo mundo iria ter essa reação? Nem era grande coisa assim nos ver juntos. – Edward Masen? - Assenti de cabeça baixa com o sangue todo no meu rosto. – Vocês estão assim juntos?

– Quase casando, não é meu amor? – Olhei boquiaberta para Edward que por outro lado sorria largo para mim.

Realmente estranho.

– É? – Era para ser uma afirmação, mas saiu como se fosse uma pergunta, eu não entendia o por que ele estava agindo assim, estava estranho muito estranho pra dizer a verdade. Pigarreei voltando meu olhar para um Jacob incrédulo. – Claro, quase casando.

– Meu Deus quem diria Edward Masen e Isabella Swan? Sério nunca pensei que viveria pra ver esse momento.

– Também não é pra tanto. – Resmunguei desconfortável me colando ainda mais a Edward.

– Claro que é vocês vivia feito cão e gato e agora estão aí abraçadinhos feitos dois idiotas com cara de apaixonados, falou de mim, mas a sua situaPOção é tão "estranha" quanta a minha.

Apaixonados? Estávamos com essa cara? Eu estava apaixonada? Não tive tempo de pensar direito, pois Jacob e Edward olhavam pra mim.

– Eu sei. – Sussurrei meio sem jeito.

– Tá tudo bom, tá tudo bonito, mas Jessica me espera para almoçarmos e ela deve estar estranhando minha demora.

– Jessica?

– É Edward Jessica Stanley, lembra? Ela e Jacob são casados e tem dois filhos juntos.

– Nossa isso é...

– Eu sei, Bella compartilha do mesmo pensamento que você. – Tirou as mãos do bolso estendo para Edward que aceitou o comprimento de bom grado. – Foi bom reencontrar vocês, porém eu realmente tenho que ir.

– Também foi bom reencontrar você. – Disse o abraçando meio sem jeito ainda.

– Quero ser convidado para o casamento.

– Claro que sim não é amor? – Edward me olhou intensamente me dando um selinho rápido logo em seguida, eu assenti sem conseguir falar nada.

Porra! Edward estava fodendo com minha mente.

– Então até mais pessoal.

Jacob assentiu sorrindo saindo logo em seguida me deixando sozinha com Edward, esse me puxou me fazendo sentar ao seu lado no banco.

– Nossa ele e Jessica quem diria.

– Eu sei, pensei a mesma coisa quando me contou. – Olhei atentamente para Edward que tinha uma expressão confusa no rosto. – Mas ele disse que ela mudou só me basta acreditar, o cara casou com ela.

– Meu Deus! Nunca pensei em Jessica como mãe de família. – Suspirou passando as mãos pelos os cabelos. – É meio surreal ela usava roupas tão vulgares e agora tem dois filhos.

Fiquei meio de boca aberta, não esperava ouvir a palavra vulgar e Jessica saindo da boca de Edward ainda mais na mesma frase. Na nossa adolescência tiveram um caso sem importância, para Edward por que para a menina não era e acho que era por isso que ela vivia me atormentando simplesmente achava que ele gostava de mim, como se isso fosse possível.

– Ei branquela seu sorvete vai derreter. – Estava tão distraída que nem tinha notado que meu sorvete derretia na minha mão.

– Morango, meu preferido.

Era estranho reparar em coisas que eu nunca tinha reparado antes, em como nos conhecíamos tão bem, e quando eu falo 'bem' digo nos mínimos detalhes, Edward se lembrava de coisas minhas que até eu havia esquecido.

– E eu não sei? – Me abraçava de lado enquanto eu lambia com vontade meu sorvete e aproveitava o sabor gelado na minha língua fazendo alguns sons que podiam ser considerados gemidos. – Você podia parar de me torturar.

– Hã. – Me olhava com a boca aberta engolindo em seco com os olhos verdes completamente escuros de desejo.

– Nunca senti tanta inveja de um sorvete antes na vida. – Ri com vontade entendo finalmente o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

Edward no fundo sempre seria o mesmo safado de sempre.

– Agora você só deu pra pensar nisso. – Resmunguei fazendo um biquinho manhoso, sem nenhuma cerimônia ele mordeu me dando um beijo em seguida.

– Com uma mulher linda assim na minha frente e fazendo uma demonstração de sexo oral. Você quer que eu pense em que?

Dei um sorriso safado e me aproximei dele começando um beijo quente e desesperador esquecendo-me do sorvete que estava na minha mão e que pessoas circulavam a todo instante por onde estávamos presenciando uma clara demonstração de afeto.

Estávamos tão empolgados e desligados do mundo a nossa volta que nem víamos onde púnhamos nossas mãos ou se gemíamos, esfregávamos descaradamente em publico e era excitante de mais para parar ou pensar em fazer. Edward me puxou fazendo com que eu me sentasse em seu colo, meu sorvete predileto de morango estava no chão todo derretido enquanto minhas mãos puxavam seus cabelos quase que desesperadamente.

Nesse momento eu queria muito estar em lugar onde só Edward e eu estivéssemos de preferência com algo para se apoiar.

Meu Deus eu estava louca para fazer um sexo com esse homem e nem me lembrava da minha ardência de hoje mais cedo.

– Bella?

Parei bruscamente com a buzina de um carro e o grito de uma pessoa conhecida, minha vergonha era tanta que eu continuava parada no mesmo lugar de olhos fechados tentando normalizar minha respiração, xingando até a ultima geração daquele ser por nos atrapalhar.

O que? O beijo estava muito bom.

– Fingi que não ouviu talvez assim a Alice vai embora.

Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido me causando calafrios atordoantes, assenti com a cabeça e voltei a beija-lo com vontade, acho que nunca me cansaria de fazer isso de sentir seus lábios nos meus.

– Não acredito que você me faz vir até aqui, sabe quantas vezes eu te liguei? Andei a cidade inteira a sua procura. – Falava como se isso fosse um grande sacrifício, em vinte minutos era capaz de uma pessoa conhecer Forks inteira de tão "Grande" que ela é, Edward e eu olhamos para ela com a cara feia, afinal ela tinha acabado de atrapalhar nosso amasso publico, mas mesmo assim um amasso. – Anda para de se agarrar para cidade inteira ver e vamos logo.

– Posso saber pelo menos, aonde eu vou?

Perguntei suspirando meu "namorado" continuava dando beijos em meu pescoço ignorando a presença da minha amiga, essa era Alice nunca me perguntava nada somente me comunicava e o pior não deixava brechas para alguém retrucar.

– Eu te disse hoje minha despedida de solteira, todas as madrinhas passarão a noite fora comigo vai ser divertido.

Assim que essas palavras foram proferidas Edward parou com o que estava fazendo e a fuzilou com o olhar.

– Não, você não disse Alice eu teria me lembrado se tivesse dito.

– Alice você não pode levar minha namorada para uma noitada assim sem mais nem menos. – Edward quase gritou encarando a prima com uma cara mortal.

– Ok! Admito que ando muito sobrecarregada e devo ter me esquecido. – Suspirou cansada e ignorando as palavras e olhar de Edward. – Mas vamos logo por que vai ter muito homem pelado e sarado e não quero perder nada.

Dava pulinhos em animação como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo, era se eu não tivesse um Edward todo exitado do meu lado.

– Bella você... – Eu não deixei Edward terminar de falar e calei-o com um selinho casto nos lábios.

– Eu vou lá me divertir um pouco e tenta fazer o mesmo na despedida do Jasper por que eu sei que ele também planejou uma. – Sorri docemente vendo-o ceder.

– Tudo bem, mas nada de esfregar em nenhum homem pelado e sarado ou deixarem eles se esfregarem em você. – Listava as coisas que eu não poderia fazer puxando os seu cabelo nervoso, Alice ao nosso lado ria da situação. – Não beba muito, por que eu sei que não fica muito em si quando isso acontece e qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo me liga que eu vou te buscar na hora.

Respirei fundo achando super fofo aquela preocupação e superproteção que estava tendo comigo.

– Já entendi, resumindo é pra eu ficar sentada sozinha com os olhos vendados. – Falei brincando, porém Edward não riu me levando a crer que ele achava minha suposição muito boa. – Pelo amor de Deus Edward não vai acontecer nada de mais.

– Tá bom agora vem cá me dar um beijo decente.

Me puxou juntando seu corpo ao meu, colando seus lábios doces me beijando com carinho, por mim eu não sairia daquele aperto ou beijo nunca. Os homens sarados da despedida que fossem para o inferno.

– Só mais 2 minutos eu esperarei no carro.

– Vaza logo Alice. – Edward resmungou sem nem ao menos olhar para a prima que bufou e nos deixou sozinhos aproveitando o momento de ficarmos juntos.

– Tenho que ir.

– Tudo bem. – Ele disse, mas continuava me segurando pela cintura me impedindo de sair para qualquer lugar, olhei pra ele com o cenho franzido. – O que?

– Você ainda tá me segurando.

– Tudo bem, vou deixar você ir então. – Suspirou, me deu um beijo rápido e me largou contrariado.

Por mais que eu quisesse que aquele momento congelasse não era possível, dei um ultimo selinho e sai correndo em direção ao convencível amarelo canário que Alice possuía, sentei no banco de passageiros ajeitando o cinto de segurança percebendo que minha amiga me encarava sorridente.

– O que?

– Vocês estavam quase fazendo sexo explicito quando eu os encontrei. – Corei vários tons de vermelho, fazendo com que ela risse de mim.

Ninguém podia mais dar um amasso sem ser julgado.

– Bom é que... Bom nós...

Não sabia o que dizer pra dizer a verdade não tinha muito que se falar ela tinha visto tudo afinal.

– Não precisa me explicar eu sei o que eu vi. – Olhava pela janela vendo as arvores se mexerem rapidamente, constatando que estávamos em alta velocidade. – Ele está tão apaixonado, é tão lindo Edward com ciúmes de você.

– Você acha?

Virei-me de supetão pra ela, queria muito que Edward estivesse realmente apaixonado por mim, era tão bom ficar com ele e poder tocar, eu só esperava que se isso que estava passando, esses momentos bons não fossem sonhos e se fosse que eu dormiria pra sempre. Estava muito envolvida, muito mesmo sendo sincera. Só esperava e cruzava todos os dedos pra que ele sentisse pelo menos um terço do que eu estava sentindo.

Oh, Deus! Estava tão fodida.

– Claro que sim. – Sorriu de lado concentrada na estrada. – Eu percebo o jeito que ele te trata é diferente, na verdade ele tá diferente, não sei explicar. – Suspirou tentando achar a palavra certa. – Edward realmente se importa com algo a não ser ele e o seu trabalho e isso é bom.

– Realmente é muito bom.

O caminho para onde quer que estivéssemos indo foi feito com uma Alice falante e empolgada, eu fingia completamente que prestava a atenção, mas não estava nenhum pouco.

Seria possível a gente se apaixonar em um final de semana? Será que Edward estava tão confuso quanto eu em relação ao que estava acontecendo? Será que Edward seria capaz de se apaixonar por mim?

Meu Deus eu estava amando receber os carinhos que ele fazia em mim, essa atenção e as sensações que causava no meu corpo. Sabia que não podia mais negar para mim mesma que eu estava completamente e irrevogavelmente apaixonada pelo meu amigo e isso me assustava um pouco.

Estar apaixonada era uma coisa, mas estar apaixonada por Edward Masen era outra completamente diferente.

* * *

N/a:

Hey lindonas, como vão? Estou tão feliz a fic recebeu mais comentários do que eu esperava. Podem continuar fazendo esse trbalho de comentar, realmente não me importo, me deixa muito feliz mesmo saber o que estão achando.

u.u

Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.

A Bella se descobriu apaixonada pelo o Edward \o/

Edward parece estar bem envolvido tbm, sério o homem foi meio possessivo ali com o Jacob, mas no final viu que o moreno não era nenhuma ameaça, afinal é casado e parece ser super apaixonado pela a esposa. *.*

Hey! Algumas me perguntaram onde eu tinha visto o vídeo, pois queriam ver tbm então eu coloquei aqui em baixo. Tenho que deixar claro que a imagem não é das melhores, mas dá claramente para ver que é eles lá e leiam o post da Fê por que é muito bom tbm, eu a amo e amo o que ela escreve, se uma pessoa acredita em ROBSTEN até a morte essa pessoa é ela.

robstenbeloved(PONTO)com

~NdM~

kjessica: Realmente querida, um casal insaciável.

kkk, mas até eu seria se tivesse um Edward assim na minha vida. u.u Até o próximo, Bjos ;*

maylovely: Hey! Espero não ter demorado muito com o capítulo. hehehe fico muito feliz que estaja gostando da fic menina, meu coração se enche de alegria ao saber que estou agradando com minhas palavras ;) Quanto ao POV EDWARD, acho que ele virá no próximo e algumas coisas serão esclarecidas, não se preocupe. Bjos.

Guest: Muito pervice e amor. heheheh vai ter que esperar um pouquinho para ver eles de volta ao mundo real flor, mas talvez nem tanto assim, pois a fic não tem muitos capítulos somente 20. Hey! Coloquei o link ali em cima, espero que consiga ver o vídeo menina. Ahhh eu tbm nem acompanho muito não, mas minha amiga que super fanática me ligou gritando sobre isso me dizendo para ver urgentemente e eu vi... Corre lá garota. Bjos e até o próximo.

Beta: Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo. O link está em cima, espero que consiga realmente ver o vídeo. Bjos linda e até o próximo capítulo. :*

MandaTaishoCullen: Eu tbm adoro essa vovó sem pudor (Já disse que é meu sonho de consumo). kkk nem quero imaginar o que vc pensa em fazer com esses bombeiros kkk (BRINCADEIRA). Sim eu tbm percebi isso, parece que esqueceram que é somente fingimento. u.u

KellyKarina: kkkk sério comer amendoim? Eu não sabia dessa não. kkkk Kally meu bem entre na fila, todas querem as mãozinhas de Edward passeando com o sabonete pelo o corpo. O vídeo? Bom eu não sei que dia que saiu, mas no post da Fê tem tudo explicadinho lá, se vc não entender, volta o vídeo e vê de novo sem piscar que aí fica melhor. ;)

deni: Oi, como vai? Mega feliz aqui que tenha gostado. Espero não ter demorado e digo que o próximo não vai demorar tanto assim então não precisava ficar ansiosa. Bjos no coração e até o próximo ;*


	12. Chapter 12

_POV EDWARD._

* * *

Meu Deus! Os pais da Bella eram insanos, mas mesmo com o jeito deles meio pervertido eu os respeitava. A maneira que levavam a vida os tornava únicos e era até divertido quando não era constrangedor de mais, como foi no nosso quase almoço.

Almoçamos no único "restaurante" digamos assim de Forks. O lugar era menor que um ovo se duvidar e ter um restaurante era como se fosse um marco para a cidade.

Era estranho sair de mãos dadas com a Bella e todas as pessoas te olharem estranho certamente te reconhecendo, sabendo que até em tão você "odiava" a pessoa que estava ao seu lado, mas eu não me importava com isso, que olhasse eu não devia nada a eles mesmos.

Fui à única sorveteria da cidade comprar um sorvete pra minha namorada. Tentei o som em minha boca e soltei um riso de leve, era estranho chamá-la assim, até um tempo atrás Bella era minha amiga chata que não curtia a vida direito e somente pensava em trabalho, ser médico era bom, mas como dizem tudo exageradamente não é legal. Posso dizer que ela é uma pessoa com a alma diferente no corpo gostoso da Bella e isso era bom.

Bom para mim.

O local estava completamente vazio e havia uma única atendente no lugar, ela era morena com belos atributos físicos por assim dizer. A menina que tinha como nome no crachá Heidi me olhava descaradamente me secando.

Eu realmente era bonito e não havia discussão.

Eu não sabia o porquê de Forks ter uma sorveteria se lá fazia frio e chovia em 99,9 % do tempo e os outros 1% o céu permanecia nublado e frio.

– Em que posso ajudar senhor?

Era uma pergunta completamente idiota, o que uma pessoa iria fazer em uma sorveteria? Comprar detergente que não era. Se fosse outro dia em que eu estivesse frustrado sexualmente daria uma má resposta, não tenho muita paciência, mas como hoje não estava sendo um desses dias respirei fundo e contei até dez.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes me contendo em não revirar os olhos pela a atitude falha da garota de tentar ser sexy. A mordida de lábios dela estava parecendo uma careta quando se tem dor de barriga.

Eu deveria avisar que a tentativa dela de me seduzir estava dando muito errado? Acho que o melhor era fingir que eu não tinha percebido e agir normalmente.

Certamente o melhor.

Meu Deus! O que estava acontecendo comigo? Se fosse, no começo da semana com certeza eu já a teria puxado essa garotinha para o banheiro mais próximo e fodido com ela completamente não importando nem em saber seu nome ou se ela estava sendo sexy.

– Vou querer uma casquinha com duas bolas de sorvete de morango, por favor.

Morangos era a fruta preferida de Bella, ela adorava simplesmente tudo que levava esse elemento. Certa vez Renné a proibiu de comer tudo o que tivesse morango só por que a menina se recusava a vestir um vestido completamente rosa brilhante para ir para a escola.

Bella não tem muito senso de moda, mas dessa vez tive que concordar. O Vestido era extremamente ridículo e chamativo para ir a escola, aquele pedaço de pano deveria ser enterrado a dez palmos de baixo da terra com direito a isolamento de área. Bella me fez faltar aula naquele dia somente para passar no mercado e comprar tudo o que continha morango, desde as tortas, bombons e geléias.

Tinha sido a primeira vez que nós havíamos faltado aula, tínhamos apenas 10 anos de idade quando aconteceu.

Enquanto a maioria das pessoas era chocólatra, Bella era morangolatra. Essa palavra existia mesmo? Minha namorada fugia dos termos normais com certeza.

– Claro espere só um minuto.

Percebi o tom desanimado na voz da adolescente, assenti me virando e olhando o recinto tão mudado pelos anos. Eles realmente haviam pintado as paredes.

– Senhor?

A menina me olhava meio estranho, deveria estar me chamando há horas ou minutos, isso realmente não importava. Mas eu estava tão imerso em lembranças do meu passado quem nem havia percebido.

– Quanto foi?

Peguei minha carteira olhando Heidi, morder os lábios novamente. Caramba ela tinha algum tique nervoso de morder os lábios? Com certeza iria acabar engolindo a boca se é que isso é possível.

Se eu fosse um adolescente cheio de hormônios e punheteiro sem nenhum conhecimento ou experiência sobre sexo certamente cairia nos encantos desencantados dessa menina.

– Pode ser de graça se quiser.

Pisquei os olhos varias vezes tentando entender se eu havia escutado realmente direito. Heidi estava falando o que eu estava pensando? Eu estava ficando louco?

Meu Deus eu tinha cara de pedófilo? Diretor de creche? Ok, eu gostava de mulheres, mas não de crianças a menina deveria ter no máximo uns 18 anos. Eu sei que ela poderia ser maior de idade, mas eu gostava de experientes como Bella.

Jesus! Por que volta e meia o nome ou a imagem dessa mulher aparece na minha cabeça? Eu sei que a chupada que ela me deu foi à melhor da minha vida, mas... Nem sei o que dizer ou pensar... Poderíamos nos enfeitiçar por um oral?

– O que disse?

– Bom podemos ir ali ao escritório, Laurent não se encontra no momento e aí sabe o sorvete pode sair de graça.

O mundo estava perdido, o que os pais estavam ensinando aos seus filhos hoje em dia? 'Nada de mais hoje em dia eles aprendem sozinhos', minha consciência gritava na minha cabeça.

Tinha pena do pai dessa menina, ele certamente deveria estar com os cabelos brancos de estresse.

Não ia transar com ela só pra não pagar o sorvete.

Meu Deus! Será que ela fazia isso com frequência?

Se eu fosse o dono pensaria em demitir Heidi o mais rápido possível antes que trouxesse problemas realmente graves como, por exemplo, a falência desse lugar.

Nem posso imaginar quantos sorvetes saíram de graça.

– Obrigado, mas eu prefiro pagar mesmo.

Sorri sem graça vendo-a corar alguns tons de vermelho e arregalar os olhos em surpresa, talvez por eu tê-la a rejeitado.

– Ai meu Deus, você é gay?

O quê? Como assim gay? Nada contra a quem curte o movimento, mas eu? Como ela pode dizer isso só por que eu não quis ir para o escritório com ela?

– O quê?

– Bom é que você me rejeitou...

Suspirei frustrado, era só o que me faltava alguém questionar minha sexualidade. Eu era muito homem e Bella podia muito bem comprovar isso, pelo o jeito como eu a fodi hoje varias vezes pela a manha, aposto que tinha marcas minha em seu corpo.

– Eu não te perguntei se estava com dor de barriga quando minutos atrás mordia a boca freneticamente. – Passei as mãos, nervoso pelo o rosto e olhei com muita raiva para ela. - Olha garota você poderia me passar o valor da conta, por que minha namorada gotosa está esperando o sorvete.

– Desculpa senhor... – Pegou um papel me entregando logo em seguida de cabeça baixa talvez por vergonha de me encarar. – 3,00 $ dólar.

Não acreditava que estava esperando somente por causa de míseros 3,00 dólares.

Sabia que não tinha necessidade de falar daquele jeito com ela, mas porra a menina achou que eu fosse gay.

Peguei minha carteira jogando uma nota de dez sobre o balcão puxando o sorvete meio rudemente da sua mão, querendo urgentemente sair dali.

– Pode ficar com o troco.

Sai bufando de lá, depois me perguntavam por que eu não voltava a Forks, as pessoas daqui não sabiam controlar a boca nenhum pouco, as mulheres até sendo casadas não podiam ver um homem bonito que já caiam em cima e pelo visto achei mais um defeito, as menininhas que nem haviam saído das fraudas também se achavam a poderosa e atacavam os homens nem ligando se eles tinham compromisso ou não.

Jesus! Já estou pensando como um homem comprometido!

Era a minha morte mesmo.

Avistei de longe Bella conversando com um homem moreno muito musculoso, com certeza aquilo tudo era por causa de anabolizantes, não era possível uma pessoa ser daquele jeito somente malhando.

Nem eu era.

Bella sorria e ouvia atentamente o que ele estava falando, a raiva me subiu a cabeça naquele momento. Eu não podia deixá-la em alguns instantes e os urubus já caiam em cima? O que estava acontecendo com o povo dessa cidade?

Depois de me aproximar e saber que o homem era Jacob Black, me frustrei mais ainda. Como o cara estava mudado, quem diria que aquele palito bronzeado um dia teria músculos. Fiz uma careta involuntária ao me lembrar de que ele e Bella namoraram por uma semana.

Eu sei, uma semana. Mas confesso que foi a pior semana da minha vida. De uma hora para a outra ela deixou de fazer as coisas comigo para simplesmente estar com ele. Era estranho fazer a sessão de filmes na casa da Rose e ser a única vela, pois Bella estava com o palito bronzeado fazendo coisas que nem em pesadelos quero imaginar.

Meu Deus, - Como estava falando muito isso ultimamente. – lembro que na época fiquei irado por ela estar namorando. Como assim Bella namorar? Nem sei por que fiquei bravo, acho que foi só por que ela não me contou não me preparou para a cena que eu vi.

_**Flashback on:**_

_Estava sentado em uma das mesas da cantina com meu caderno na mão, precisava urgentemente terminar os meus exercícios de matemática que eram para ser entregues na próxima aula e para o meu azar eu não estava dando conta de responder nenhum até agora._

_Minha cabeça estava cheia de tantas coisas e exercício de matemática era a ultima coisa que eu pensava no momento._

_Completamente concentrado com minha calculadora na mão e meu lápis na outra balançando incontroláveis vezes tentando a todo custo achar as respostas certas._

_Como eu queria que as respostas caíssem do céu naquele exato momento. Seria certamente bem mais fácil._

– _Oi Edward. – Bella sentou-se na minha frente sem dizer mais nada, olhei de relance pra ela estranhando não me chamar de Ediie ou qualquer apelido que pudesse me irritar, mas tudo que encontrei foi um sorriso idiota no seu rosto, ela estava com certeza estranha. – O que?_

– _Eu que devo perguntar o porquê de tanta felicidade._

– _Não é nada de mais. _

_Suspirou olhando para o nada e aquela atitude estava me irritando. Sem querer brigar ou discutir por algo bobo, voltei minha atenção para os meus exercícios._

– _Bells? _

_Jacob chegou a nossa mesa dando um selinho nela, eu os olhei de boca aberta completamente sem palavras. Que porra era aquela? O que estava acontecendo?_

– _Estou perdendo alguma coisa aqui? – Falei fulminando o menino magrelo com o olhar que pareceu não ligar muito pra minha carranca._

_Bella me olhou cautelosamente e sorriu amarelo percebendo que eu não estava nenhum pouco contente com o que estava vendo._

_Não estava mesmo._

– _Podemos nos falar depois Jacob? Tenho uma coisa importante pra falar ao Edward agora._

– _É Indiozinho ela tem que falar comigo agora. – Falei entre dentes sem nem desviar os olhos de Bella._

– _Índio... O que? _

_Aproximou-se de mim como se fosse me enfrentar, como se ele pudesse comigo, com um dedo eu o partia em dois. O menino era realmente magro._

– _Indiozinho. – Repeti me levantando, ficando bem mais alto que ele. – Tem problemas de compreensão?_

_Vi o garoto serrar os punhos e chegar mais perto de mim, o máximo que ele conseguiria me socando seria um entorse na mão._

– _Edward para, por favor. – Bella tocou meu peito ficando entre nos dois. – Jacob agente se vê mais tarde, ok?_

– _Te espero no lugar de sempre então. _

_Deu beijo na boca dela com certeza pra me irritar ainda mais e saiu nos deixando ali sozinhos, um olhando para o outro._

_Nossos olhos duelando. Nenhum de nós dois estava disposto a perder essa batalha, éramos orgulhosos de mais para isso._

– _No lugar de sempre Bella? Sério?_

– _O que foi? Agora eu não posso ter um namorado?_

_Juro que vi vermelho, como assim ela tinha um namorado e não me contava nada, nos éramos amigo não era? Pelo menos era o que eu pensava, mas pelo o visto não era o que ela achava de mim._

_Pensei que eram só uns beijinhos e nada mais, mas namorado? Quando que as coisas ficaram tão sérias? Na verdade quando que começou?_

– _E que porra significa "Bells"?_

_Esfregou os olhos cansados e deu um sorriso logo em seguida, um sorriso que mostrava todos os dentes._

_Merda de indiozinho._

– _Jake fala que minha voz parece sinos._

_Quase vomitei com essa, isso era papo de quem estava querendo levar alguém pra cama ou para algum canto escuro e fazer coisas proibidas, mas parecia que Bella era muito inocente mesmo para perceber as intenções por trás dessas palavras, ou isso ou minha cabeça era completamente pervertida._

– _Você podia ter me contado sabia? E agora deu pra fazer esse tipo de coisa? – Fiz gestos de pessoas se beijando com as mãos com uma careta no rosto, imaginando a cena de minutos mais cedo._

_Muito nojenta. Bella e Jacob se beijando._

– _Eu sou uma pessoa normal e eu também faço esse tipo de coisa._

– _Não você é a Bella minha amiga que está fazendo isso pra me irritar._

– _Masen eu não ia perder meu tempo fazendo isso só pra te irritar, pelo o amor de Deus cresce!_

– _Não quero saber só que com ele você não vai ficar. – Resmunguei segurando seu pulso fortemente._

–_Ah é? Quero ver quem vai me fazer terminar com ele. – Se soltou de mim com tudo quase caindo pra trás._

– _Podia pelo menos ter me contado me preparado eu pensei que fosse seu amigo. – Acusei impaciente._

– _Você não fica me contando cada vez que sai com uma menina diferente e nem por isso eu deixo de ser sua amiga._

– _É diferente Bella._

– _Claro que é seu lado machista diz isso diariamente. Você poderia ficar feliz por mim em vez de agir assim._

– _Não vem com isso pra cima de mim não. – Quase gritei, foi quase, pois todos já praticamente olhavam para nós imagina se eu tivesse realmente gritado. – Não ouvirei lamentações, quando perceber que aquele babaca não serve pra você._

– _E quem serve pra mim afinal? – Se levantou socando a mesa com muita raiva. – Quer saber? Eu não devo satisfação da minha vida pra você, eu namoro quem eu quiser na hora que eu quiser._

– _Então vai lá encontrar com o indiozinho, vai e me deixa em paz!_

_Saiu bufando me deixando lá com a boca aberta, nos tínhamos brigado por causa de um cara mesmo?_

_Ela nunca tinha falado daquele jeito comigo, nós brigávamos, mas era por coisas bobas, e sabíamos que às vezes fazíamos isso só para irritar um ao outro nem magoa sentíamos depois._

_Nos dias seguintes eu nem conversei com Bella e nem ela comigo, não ia dar o meu braço a torcer e pedir desculpas. Nem pensar esse não era eu!_

_Edward Cullen não pedia desculpas nunca. Se Bella quisesse e se importasse com nossa amizade ela teria esquecido isso e falado comigo normalmente, mas não o fez, até teria terminado no mesmo dia com o palito bronzeado, vendo que ele não fazia bem para a nossa amizade._

_Naquela mesma semana peguei Jessica Stanley somente para irritar minha amiga, pois ela a odiava com todas as forças. Não sabia o que tinha dado em mim, simplesmente agia por impulso e Jessica facilitou muito dando em cima de mim naquele momento._

_Uma semana depois..._

_Aquela mureta já estava virando minha amiga, há uma semana aquele índio sentava-se à mesa que um dia já foi minha. Eu disse já foi por que há exatamente uma semana eu não me sentava mais lá, há uma semana eu ficava naquele pedaço de muro sem fazer exatamente nada nem falar com ninguém._

_O índio de merda estava roubando além da minha mesa os meus amigos._

– _Hey, cara vamos pra nossa mesa. – Jasper em sua versão antiga do vocalista do Nickelback se materializou na minha frente._

– _Não! Não to a fim de fazer dança da chuva hoje._

_Sentei melhor vendo meu amigo rir um pouco eu me zangaria, mas já tinha brigado com Bella por causa do bronzeado não precisava brigar com Jasper também._

– _E não vai. – Suspirou tocando meu ombro. – Bella terminou com ele ontem._

_Um alivio se apossou dentro de mim, era como se um peso tivesse saído das minhas costas._

– _Bom se é assim eu vou então. – Saímos juntos e entramos no refeitório lotado, todos estavam na mesa menos Bella e Alice, deveriam estar na aula ainda._

– _Quem é vivo sempre aparece. – Rose que estava confortavelmente sentada no colo de Emmett falou sorrindo pra mim, sabia que ela havia sentido minha falta, esse era seu jeito de me dizer isso._

– _Pois é! – Me sentei pegando o lanche de sua bandeja e comendo despreocupadamente. – Era só ter mandado o índio embora antes._

– _Meu Deus Edward, não pode agir assim toda vez que a Bella arrumar um namorado._

_Dei de ombros, mas por dentro eu sabia que as palavras de Emmett eram verdadeiras, não queria pensar nela com namorado, Bella era tipo minha companheira nós dois éramos 'velas' juntos._

– _Oi pessoal. – Alice e Bella chegaram à mesa com os seus lanches, Alice logo correu para o colo de Jasper dando um beijo desentupidor de pia nele, já Bella se sentou do meu lado sorrindo como se o episodio da semana passada não tivesse acontecido. – Vai ficar com essa cara de babaca me olhando ou vai me ajudar a comer?_

– _Eu não tenho cara de babaca. – A empurrei com os ombros pegando uma pizza da sua bandeja dando um sorriso torto em seguida._

_Naquele momento eu sabia que a minha Bella tinha voltado ao normal e que tudo ficaria bem de novo._

_**Flashback of.**_

Pensei que ele vendo-a ali queria fazer uma "recollection"¹ dos sete dias que tiveram juntos, porém me surpreendi ao saber que ele havia se casado com Jessica e ainda por cima tiveram dois filhos.

Caramba eu já tinha pegado a mulher dele, e fodido com ela não uma, foram duas vezes no banheiro feminino da escola. Eu só fiz isso por que Bella estava passando um brilho labial do lado de fora, pra poder beijar a boca daquele, bom daquela pessoa. A Stanley me ajudou gemendo um pouco alto para que Bella ouvisse e olhasse mais feio ainda pra mim naquela semana.

Nunca pensei em Jessica como mãe de família, o máximo que eu imaginei que a mulher chegaria era na casa de Shows da Kate em Port Angeles. Não me julguem, ela era a líder de torcida mais rodada da escola que futuro você quer que eu espere de uma pessoa dessas.

Era pra eu ver que as pessoas mudam, mesmo ela sendo a pior delas. Não que Jessica fosse ruim... Não, pensando bem ela era mesmo muito ruim.

A sensação de alivio se apossou em mim quando eu soube que o palito nem tão palito assim era um homem casado e que aparentemente gostava da mulher, convenhamos pra casar com Jessica, só bêbado ou amando mesmo.

E Jacob parecia realmente amar Jessica.

Quando ele se foi e nos deixou a sós, não ficamos sem jeito ou algo parecido conversamos normalmente até nos atracarmos de novo como estávamos fazendo sempre que ficávamos sozinhos.

O beijo cada vez ficava melhor, era bom estar com ela do jeito que estávamos, falávamos de tudo e de nada ao mesmo tempo e nem pensávamos em discutir por bobeiras.

Nosso amasso na praça teria durado mais se minha prima Alice não tivesse nos atrapalhado arrastando Bella para a sua despedida de solteira. Depois de fazê-la prometer o mundo e fundo me soltei dela com uma sensação de perda no meu peito.

Queria poder ter ficado com ela o dia todo, beijando ou arrastando ela para um quarto e ver o prazer estampado em seu rosto, até mesmo ficar enlouquecido com o jeito de como ela goza com a entrega que ela se submete.

O que estava acontecendo comigo? Por que eu estava parecendo um fodido de um apaixonado dependente da pessoa, estava pensando e agindo como um. Meu Deus será que eu estava apaixonado? Mas como eu vou saber se eu estou, sendo que eu nunca estive? Tudo tão confuso.

Não queria pensar nisso, eu não podia estar apaixonado, não podia gostar de ninguém, havia prometido pra mim mesmo que isso nunca mais aconteceria que eu nunca mais ia perder uma pessoa amada, nunca mais sofreria por isso.

'_Bella é sua amiga, apenas isso, uma amiga. Você não está apaixonado, Edward Masen não se apaixona somente fodi e vai embora. Quando esse final de semana passar você dará boas risadas de tudo o que aconteceu e esses momentos não passarão de lembranças'._

Repetia essas palavras por diversas vezes na minha cabeça, dizem que quando a gente repete a gente se convence. Era isso que eu estava tentando fazer me convencer de algo e eu esperava muito conseguir.

Andei em direção ao meu carro decidido a dar um jeito de tirar aquela mulher da minha cabeça e dos meus pensamentos, um jeito de voltar a ser o Edward Masen que tinha ido para Seattle com o sonho de ser médico, que não se importava com nada alem dele mesmo e seus pacientes.

_¹ Recordação._

* * *

N/a:

Hey pessoas, como vão?

u.u

Particularmente eu amo esse capítulo.

Indiozinho combina com Jacob realmente o/

O que será que Edward vai fazer? Comendo as unhas aqui de curiosidade. *.*

Não me leve a mal, mas quando eu imagino Jasper novo sempre penso em Chad Kroeger (Vocalista do Nickelback) com aquele cabelo comprido, mas pensem que o homem cresceu e virou o nosso lindo e perfeito Jackson Rathbone com toda a sua glória.

Gente, estou com uma nova fic. Para se dizer a verdade 'O Homem Dos Meus Sonhos' não é minha, mas eu recebi autorização da autora p/ poder postar aqui nesse site. A Carol (Não é minha BETA) é uma escritora incrível e a fic é incrível. Gostaria que dessem uma olhadinha na história, posso dizer que é um enredo digno de filme. O link é esse aqui em baixo.

www(PONTO)fanfiction(PONTO)net(BARRA)s(BARRA)10201111(BARRA)1(BARRA)O-Homem-Dos-Meus-Sonhos-by-Carol-Pass

(Lembrando que deve substituir o que estiver entre parenteses com os caracteres normais. Mas quem tiver preguiça de digitar isso tudo é somente dar uma passada no meu perfil)

Obrigada pela a atenção ;)

~NdM~

KellyKarina: kkk, sério? Nossa eu vi esse vídeo umas duas vezes só p/ ter certeza, mas depois com as palavras da Fê é meio impossível de se duvidar. u.u kkkk Esme deve ter colocado sem querer p/ deixar a menina tão elétrica desse jeito. Hey leio sim, e agora estou acompanhando algumas de suas fics. kkk muito boa as adaptações, me apaixonei perdidamente pelo o Edward de 'Rhymes with Cupid', o menino ali sabia ser doce... A música eu ri de mais daquela música, foi muito fofo. Querendo um Edward que faz música p/ mim. *.* Bjos doces no coração.

MandaTaishoCullen: kkk olhe aqui e veja o POV do Edward deixa claramente que era mesmo tesão reprimido. Mas agora ele foi muito bem extravasado com aquele monte de atividade sexual. hehehe toda vez que ver um bombeiro vou lembrar de você menina pervertida. Maa não se preocupe sempre há um pouco de pervice em todas nós o/ principalmente quando envolve um Edward (Leia-se homem bonito).

Guest: De nada, espero que tenha conseguido ver e entendido, pois a imagem não estava das melhores *Corando aqui super envergonhada. Parece que tem que ter olho biônico para ver. kkk Edward realmente está com ciumes, acho isso fofo de mais e esse é o POV do Edward com o que estava se passando na mente dele naquele exato momento. Esse casal está aproveitando e se pegando em qualquer lugar não importa onde e se tem pessoas olhando, eles ficam lá se pegando. u.u Se eu fosse a Bella pegaria mesmo afinal é o Edward o homem mais lindo da face da terra.


	13. Chapter 13

_POV BELLA._

* * *

_Estar apaixonada era uma coisa, mas estar apaixonada por Edward Masen era outra completamente diferente._

Droga! Mil vezes droga, nem ao menos respirava direito no momento.

Estava realmente apaixonada pelo meu amigo, galinha? Como isso era possível? Nós somente transamos umas três vezes e estamos juntos há um dia e meio e eu já começo a nutrir sentimentos pelo homem.

É o que dá ficar anos sem namorar, sem ao menos fazer sexo, aí quando você abre as pernas para o primeiro se apaixona.

Essas coisas só acontecem comigo mesmo. Suspirei resignada com minha vida que estava uma merda nesse momento.

Minha cabeça estava uma confusão só, um lado insano dizia para eu aproveitar e fazer com que Edward se apaixonasse por mim como eu estava por ele, o outro lado sensato gritava para eu cair fora enquanto tinha tempo, enquanto eu ainda estava inteira enquanto eu ainda não estava magoada, enquanto meu coração não estava quebrado.

Por que a vida tinha que ser difícil? Era somente uma mentirinha e depois desse final de semana cada um sairia para o seu lado e viveria sua vida sem culpa como sempre foi. Mas pelo visto não era assim que seria, sabia que depois desse final de semana as coisas nunca mais seriam as mesmas, que eu não conseguiria olhar para Edward com os mesmos olhos.

Agora eu só pensava em Edward e como seria horrível voltar a viver minha vida entediante de sempre, vendo-o sempre desfilando com alguma beldade diferente a cada dia e com certeza sentindo meu coração se partir em mil pedacinhos por isso.

Eu o queria pra mim muito, como fazer isso?

Edward parecia ser a prova de sentimentos, ele nunca levou uma namorada para ser apresentada aos tios ou aos amigos, nem sei se ele já namorou na vida dele, acho que eu sou a primeira e nem é de verdade. Edward é o típico homem que descarta, assim que usa joga fora, aquele tipo de homem que nenhuma mulher quer que apareça na sua frente, mas sempre acaba aparecendo e quando isso acontece deixa marcas. Marcas muito fortes.

Eu não queria ser assim, não queria ser como as outras, eu não queria ser mais uma, queria ser a única.

– Bella?

Alice me olhava com uma cara estranha o cenho estava franzido como se não entendesse nada, ela dividia entre olhar pra mim e olhar para a estrada. Tentei sorrir, mas acho que não saiu como um sorriso e sim como uma careta.

– Hã?

– O que houve? De repente você ficou séria e está aí fazendo caras e bocas.

– Não é nada Alice só pensando mesmo.

Ela era minha amiga, mas eu não queria contar nada a ela pra receber um sermão de como eu ia sair machucada dessa história, não precisava ouvir algo que no fundo lá no fundo mesmo já sabia.

– Tudo bem então. – Bufou, porém sorriu. – Se importa de passarmos na casa dos pais de Rosálie? Temos que busca-la, ela esta sem o carro.

– Não, tudo bem.

Tentava a todo custo prestar atenção na conversa da Alice, sinceramente acho que não era o meu forte saber que cores estariam em alta no próximo verão. Perdi-me quando ela tentava me explicar à diferença de rosa bebe e salmão, pra ser sincera eu não via muita diferença, mas ela era uma especialista nisso não iria discutir.

Queria esquecer um pouco os problemas e aproveitar minha amiga, fazia tanto tempo que eu não a via e aposto que ficaria mais difícil ainda depois que ela estivesse casada.

Vida de recém casado é fogo.

Sem nenhuma vergonha na cara a baixinha de cabelos espetados entrou na rua já buzinando, fazendo com que as pessoas que estivessem na porta nos olhassem de cara feia por estar atrapalhando o seu sossego.

Eu quase me abaixei no banco, mas me lembrei de que a capota estava abaixada e não adiantaria muito as pessoas me veriam ali do mesmo jeito.

Rosálie saiu da casa com um vestido amarelo com detalhes em laranja, - Nenhum pouco "chamativo". - entrando de pressa no canário de quatro rodas com o rosto completamente corado.

– Meu Deus! Alice não precisava desse escândalo!

– Claro que precisava.– Ligou o carro dando a volta. – Tenho sempre que chegar em grande estilo.

– Jesus! Tenho até medo de como você vai entrar em seu casamento.

Falei rindo fazendo com que Rose risse junto comigo concordando em silencio.

– Muito engraçadinhas vocês. – Riu sem nenhuma vontade. – Eu queria entrar dançando, na verdade eu queria que todos entrassem dançando até os padrinhos, mas Jasper não permitiu foi à única coisa que ele foi contra. Ele disse_ 'Baby minha mãe está muito velha, em vez de ficar feliz ela vai te odiar o resto da vida por contribuir com seu problema de coluna'._

Fez um biquinho de revolta, eu já imaginava alguma coisa assim, Alice no final sempre continuaria sendo Alice mesmo, ela poderia envelhecer fisicamente, mas mentalmente continuaria uma garotinha de 15 anos de idade.

Sério! Pra mim ela tinha desistido dessa ideia de entrar dançando em seu casamento, afinal faz quanto tempo que ela pensou nisso? 13 anos? Ainda bem que Jasper proibiu, por que se não eu não aceitaria ser madrinha desse casamento nem que a salvação do mundo dependesse disso.

– Ainda bem que Jasper teve a decência de te fazer desistir dessa ideia maluca. –Rose falou ajeitando seu vestido completamente perfeito sem nenhuma ruga. – Por que eu não entraria dançando na igreja pra mais de 300 convidados rirem da minha cara.

– Dessa vez eu concordo com a Rose, eu também não entraria nessa pra pagar mico, já basta o que você me fez pagar durante minha adolescência inteira.

– Sem cotar Bella de que tudo vai ser gravado, então as pessoas nunca esqueceriam que nós fomos as "chacretes" do casamento de Alice Cullen.

– Nossa que amigas eu tenho. – Fingiu uma falsa cara de indignada que não me comoveu nenhum pouco. – Se fosse ao de vocês eu entraria.

– O meu não teve essa palhaçada e aposto que a Bella não teria tanta "criatividade" pra fazer isso no dela.

– Vocês são chatas, faço uma linda surpresa pra vocês e é assim que me dão apoio.

– Nós estamos te dando apoio acredite. – Rose colocou a cabeça entre o banco do motorista e do passageiro sussurrando como se fosse algum segredo. – Só você pra aguentar as manias loucas de Jasper.

Olhei pra minha amiga intrigada, como assim manias? Ela sabia de alguma coisa que eu não sabia disso eu tinha certeza e a outra certeza que eu tinha era que estava louca pra saber também.

– O que? – Alice olhou incrédula guinchando logo em seguida ela olhou para Rose e teve a confirmação de que ela sabia de algo.

– Que manias? – Perguntei curiosa tentando a todo custo não rir da cara que Alice fazia, era um misto de surpresa e revolta.

– A de fazer sexo só com as meias nos pés. – Riu da careta que Alice fez em frente ao volante. – De começar a segunda feira com a cueca da sorte que ele tem desde os 12 anos de idade ou aquela de...

Nessa hora eu já não me controlava e ria feito uma hiena no cio, isso por que eu nem sabia se hienas entravam no cio. Entravam?

Deus, isso era sério? Cueca da sorte? Sexo de meias? Imagino como ele deve ficar sexy nu com as meias nos pés. Espero que tenham percebido a ironia em minhas palavras.

– Tá bom! – Alice praticamente gritou fazendo com que Rose parasse de dizer o restante das manias vergonhosas. - Só queria saber como você descobriu isso.

– Meu bem, não revelo minhas fontes.

Jogou os cabelos para trás, piscando os olhos sensualmente. Na verdade quando Rosálie Cullen não era sensual? Essa era a questão.

– Devo ter quebrado algum prato na santa ceia só pode. – Resmungou Alice contrariada. – Só não comentem isso com ninguém, eu gosto do Jasper com a cueca e as meias e todo o resto, não importa as manias o importante é que ele me entende e me ama.

Olhei para a janela tentando não pensar em Jasper nu com meias, sério isso é meio, não errei é totalmente broxante pra ser sincera.

Olhei a placa que indicava que estávamos perto de Port Angeles... Mais o que?

– Alice o que vamos fazer em Port Angeles?

– Já disse minha despedida de solteira.

– O que tem aqui que não pode ser feito em Forks? – Tinha muitas coisas, era mais evoluída do que o musgo verde onde eu nasci, mas mesmo assim.

– A casa da Kate?

Rosálie e eu arregalamos os olhos em descrença. Alice só podia estar brincando, era brincadeira não era? Olhei para a cara da minha amiga atentamente vendo-a morder os lábios constatando não tinha nada de brincadeira.

– O que tem a casa da Kate? – Rose sussurrou como se isso fosse um xingamento, mas arregalou mais os olhos quando o entendimento chegou ao seu rosto. – Aí meu Deus!

– Não exagera Rose não tem nada de mais em ir lá.

Claro que tem! Eu sou uma moça de família, mesmo minha família não sendo muito normal eu era e ir à casa de Shows da Kate era como perder a virgindade com um desconhecido ou pior ir à igreja completamente bêbada. Mas não faz sentido pra que nós íamos lá se...

– Meu Deus Alice, se você não sabe é uma casa de shows onde mulheres nuas ou seminuas dançam. - Eu estava quase gritando, minha amiga era completamente doida, a prova tinha acabado de aparecer, nem morta que eu iria ver mulheres peladas dançando na minha frente. Peguei meu celular procurando um numero que eu sabia que tinha.

– O que você tá fazendo? Espero que não esteja ligando para Jasper.

– Estou tentando achar o numero de Caius Collins. – Minhas amigas me olharam estranho não entendo o porquê de eu estar querendo o numero daquele homem que elas nem se quer sabiam da existência. – Ele é o melhor psiquiatra que eu conheço, tenho que marcar uma consulta pra você urgentemente.

Rosie começou a rir sem parar deixando Alice e eu sem graça. Será que elas não percebiam que eu estava falando sério? Eu realmente estava, Alice precisava de algum acompanhamento.

– Aí meu Deus Alice, ela realmente está falando a verdade.

– Vou fingir que não escutei isso. – Sorriu pra mim como se estivesse fazendo um bem. – Eu sei que a casa da Kate as mulheres que dançam nuas, mas eu conheço uma pessoa que conhece uma pessoa que conhece a Kate pessoalmente e alugou um espaço onde homens dançaram nus ou seminus para a gente. Isso não é legal?

Droga ela tinha enlouquecido de vez, aposto que não tinha mais salvação e já era muito tarde para eu voltar a Forks, o certo a se fazer no momento era rezar para que nada de grave acontecesse.

[...]

Aquele lugar parecia o inferno, não só por causa do calor que fazia lá dentro, mas também todas as mulheres usavam peças intimas vermelha e chifres de plástico na cabeça.

Passei pelo o salão de cabeça baixa, não queria ser vista ali de nenhuma maneira. Rosálie olhava tudo meio chocada, as mulheres se esfregavam em um mastro de aço totalmente nuas e Alice acenava animadamente para uma loira que sorria gentil.

– Kate! – Abraçou a mulher dando pulinhos de animação exageradamente. – Todos os homens lindos e sarados já chegaram?

Essa era a Kate? Eu imaginava uma velha caquética, mas não era o que eu via. Kate a dona do estabelecimento simplesmente era perfeita, parecia àquelas modelos de capa de revista que você morre de inveja quando olha.

– Sim estão se preparando colocando a roupa. – Piscou sacana, sabia que na verdade ela estava falando tirando a roupa em vez de colocando. - Me acompanhem é do outro lado.

Seguimos em silencio, chegando a uma parte completamente desconhecida, não que eu conhecesse o local, longe de mim, mas Edward na nossa adolescência falava tanto desse lugar que se possível eu sabia até quantas pilastras que compunham a casa.

Ele gosta de ser bem detalhista às vezes em suas conversas e isso chegava a ser irritante e desconcertante.

Esme, minha mãe, minha avó e algumas primas de Jasper estavam sentadas nas primeiras cadeiras somente esperando o show começar com brilho nos olhos.

Aproximei-me delas sorrindo um pouco desconfortável por estar ali.

– Que bom que chegaram o show já vai começar! – Vovó Marie quicava animada no lugar e não tirava os lhos de cima do palco. Revirei os olhos com essa atitude, nem parecia uma senhora de idade. – Isabella não me olhe desse jeito, talvez seja a única oportunidade que eu tenha de ver um pênis em bom estado.

Ela podia dizer isso quantas vezes quiser, mas eu não acreditava em suas palavras. Marie era da minha família e eu a conhecia muito bem.

* * *

**POV EDWARD.**

_Andei em direção ao meu carro decidido a dar um jeito de tirar aquela mulher da minha cabeça e dos meus pensamentos, um jeito de voltar a ser o Edward Masen que tinha ido para Seattle com o sonho de ser médico, que não se importava com nada alem dele mesmo e seus pacientes._

Dirigi com o meu carro na rua que fez parte da maior parte da minha infância e adolescência, entrei pelo o grande portão de ferro na mansão dos Cullen e estacionei o carro de qualquer jeito e sai entrando pela a porta da frente encontrando todos os homens jogando cartas em volta da mesa.

– Até que em fim o Masen chegou. – Emmett se levantou fazendo um toque de homens que eu jurava que tinha esquecido! Quanto tempo não fazíamos isso? Desde que meus pelos pubianos nasceram.

– Quanta animação em me ver.

– Aposto que você é o único a convencer o Jasper a fazer uma despedida de solteiro decente!

– Como assim?

Charlie bebeu um gole da sua cerveja e me olhou de canto de olho um pouco irritado.

– Jasper prefere passar a noite bebendo e jogando cartas com os caras!

– Sem nenhuma mulher, boate ou qualquer coisa que tenha mulheres nuas ou seminuas com a permissão de bebidas alcoólicas. – Carlisle completou também chateado, nem parecia que era o noivo da filha dele de que estávamos falando.

Vai entender essa pessoas.

– O senhor Sabe que está tentando induzir o seu genro a ir para um lugar "quente" e fazer loucuras, não é?

Perguntei baixo talvez ele tenha esquecido que dia era amanha e quem era sua filha. Carlisle me olhou estranho como se eu fosse louco.

– Primeiro Edward, senhor está no céu, com as coisas que eu faço com sua tia não posso ser comparado a Deus! – A minha boca se abriu em um 'O' perfeito, Carlisle já estava sob efeito alcoólico com certeza. Se eu estava incrédulo imagine Emm que tinha uma cara de nojo impagável. – Segundo essa é a ultima noite dele antes de casar então ele tem que aproveitar por que depois já era.

– Lembra-se do que fizemos na nossa despedida de solteiro? – Charlie parecia animado por se lembrar de algo. – A casa da Kate estava mais cheia do que o normal naquele dia!

– Poderíamos ir pra lá! – Emm com sua animação parecia Alice, só faltava os pulinhos e as palminhas.

– Gente chega desse assunto eu decidi que não quero fazer nada que vá enfurecer Alice depois. – Suspirou bebendo um gole da cerveja. – Vocês sabem se isso acontecer não haverá casamento.

– Então quer dizer que ela pode ter uma despedida de solteiro digna e você não. – Todos me olharam sem entender nada então resolvi explicar. – Estava com Bella quando Alice a tirou de mim dizendo que estava louca pra ver os homens sarados logo.

Os olhos de Jasper saltaram em orbita preocupado certamente com os tais homens sarados, e como todos conheciam Alice Cullen sabiam que poderiam esperar o pior dela também.

– Olha aí cara vamos então para a casa da Kate, a Alice nesse momento deve estar se divertindo feita louca com um monte de homem.

– Emm não se esqueça que sua esposa deve estar junto. – Resmunguei me lembrando de que Bella também fazia parte desse pacote.

– Confio no meu taco priminho.

– Tudo bem vamos então! Mas nada de regalias.

Saímos apressadamente, no carro do tio Carlisle estava Charlie, já no meu carro se encontrava um Emm muito animado e Jasper preocupado.

– Não vai acontecer nada de mais Jasper. – Falava enquanto Emm cantava e bebia sua cerveja ao mesmo tempo se isso é possível.

– Eu sei, mas eu não queria ir se Alice ver alguma mulher se esfregando em mim ela desiste de casar e eu esperei minha vida toda por esse momento!

Assenti sem saber o que dizer, Alice era capaz mesmo de desistir do casamento dos sonhos todo pomposo se encontrasse Jasper em tais situações, a única coisa que nos restava era rezar para que elas estivessem em um lugar bem distante de nós.

– Pensei que essa ultima parte fosse Alice quem diria Jasper e não você! – Emmett brincou no banco de trás do meu volvo fazendo Jasper rolar os olhos.

– O que quer que eu diga? Desde que eu conheci ela foi assim, sabia que ia ser para resto da minha vida e eu realmente esperei muito pra esse dia chegar. – O papo estava meio sentimentalista, mas eu queria saber mais, saber o que levou ele a tomar essa atitude tão radical de se casar. – Poder chegar a casa e ter alguém me esperando, me perguntando como foi meu dia ou fazendo minha comida favorita me amando pelo o que eu sou incondicionalmente estando comigo nos melhores e nos piores momentos da vida.

Engoli em seco com essas palavras, minha vida realmente era vazia. Não tinha ninguém quando chegava a casa me esperando com saudade ou somente para me perguntar como havia sido meu dia, comia minhas comidas preferidas somente quando visitava tia Esme umas duas vezes por ano... Será que eu estava fazendo o certo? Agindo certo com tudo?

– Tenho que concordar com você! Não tem coisa melhor chegar a casa e ver Rose com o avental me mandando tomar banho para jantar.

– Só falta você se amarrar também Edward.

– É.

Essa foi minha única resposta e meu único comentário. Chegamos a Port Angeles cedo, logo fomos para a rua tão conhecida por mim na minha adolescência. Entramos no estabelecimento que estava completamente cheio de homens sentados bêbedo vendo as mulheres dançarem.

– Edward? Emmett? – Uma mulher loira se aproximou de nos um pouco receosa e pálida, eu sabia que ela era a Kate, mas caramba essa mulher passava formol no rosto, ela parecia nunca envelhecer!

– Katezinha quanto tempo! – Emm encurtou a distancia a abraçando com força, quase fazendo a prótese de silicone dela sair do corpo.

– Olá Kate! – Apertei sua mão um pouco forte.

– O que fazem aqui? Não que não podem vir aqui mas ... – Ela estava vermelha de tanto falar sem respirar.

– Calma mulher, é a despedida de solteiro do meu cunhadinho aqui!

– Ah sim ok, então se divirtam bastante.

– Kate! Posso falar com você um instante? – Antes que ela pudesse sair segurei seu braço impedindo.

– Fique a vontade. – Vi meus familiares se dispersando, indo para a beira do palco ver as mulheres que se apresentavam no momento.

– Gostaria de saber se há mulheres de programas disponíveis aqui ainda. Há?

Eu sabia que poderia estar fazendo a maior burrada da minha vida, mas meu plano de voltar a ser o Edward antigo que não pensava na Bella com tanta frequência ainda estava de pé. Esse era o único Edward que tinha restado pra eu ser.

– Vou achar a melhor pra você, me acompanhe, por favor!

Sem dizer nada eu a segui para um lugar não tão desconhecido assim, um lugar que eu já tinha visitado muitas vezes no passado.

* * *

**_N/a:_**

**_Õô_**

**_Edward está certo, ele pode realmente estar fazendo a maior burrada da sua vida. ¬¬_**

**_Mas vamos esperar o próximo e ver o que acontece *.*_**

**_Fiquei com peninha da Bella agora. u.u_**

**_Hey pessoas passem na fic 'O Homem Dos Meus Sonhos', se você for uma romântica incorrigível vai amar a história. Me deem uma forcinha lá tbm._**

**_;)_**

**_~NdM~_**

**_maylovely: Pois é, acho que no fundo Edward só está com medo. Ele é acostumado com um tipo de vida e depois de muito tempo começa a ter realmente sentimentos fortes por uma pessoa...Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. ;*_**

**_MandaTaishoCullen: KKKKK eu tbm achei idiota e muito fofo, ali tá tão na cara que ele gosta dela. kkk Deus! Não mate o Edward aposto que ele vai concertar as coisas, só tenha um pouquinho de paciência. ;) Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo e espero que tenha gostado desse aqui tbm. Te vejo depois. Bjossss  
_**

**_KellyKarina: kkk Acho que ele é um pouco dos dois, cego pelo o tempo em que ele acreditou em uma "verdade" que ele criou e estupido por ele seguir uma coisa que ele criou quando era somente uma criança que não entendia muito bem as coisas. *.* Diva? kkk, menos Kelly ;) Sério suas adaptações são legais e eu vou estar lá postando meus comentário enormes e loucos (Eu gosto de falar). Passe na minha nova fic, _****_'O Homem Dos Meus Sonhos', não sei se você já leu, por que ela era somente postada no Nyah, mas recebi autorização p/ trazer p/ cá tbm. Adoraria te ver lá flor. Bjos fique com Deus. ;)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**POV BELLA.**

A despedida de solteiro havia sido um saco. Bom, pra mim foi para o restante não, as meninas haviam se divertido e muito já eu só conseguia pensar no que Edward estava fazendo para matar o tempo com os homens, sendo mais especifica se estava pegando alguma mulher.

Rezava para que não!

Todas as mulheres riam animadas em volta de Alice. Tentava ficar feliz por minha amiga e realmente estava, mas não conseguia expressar isso direito sorrindo, dentro de mim algo me dizia que aconteceria alguma coisa e não seria boa.

Mulheres e seus idiotas sextos sentidos.

– Não fique com essa carinha meu bem, logo será o seu casamento. – Ouvi minha avó me abraçar apertado com cara de tristeza. – Aposto que Edward não deixara uma mulher como você escapar desse jeito.

Essas palavras doces e gentis fizeram com que o nó que estava na minha garganta aumentasse e que as lagrimas caíssem feito cachoeiras. Eu não sabia o porquê exatamente estar chorando, se era por que no fundo eu sabia que meu casamento não aconteceria logo e muito menos com Edward ou se por que eu amava uma pessoa e nem correspondida era.

Vida de merda.

– O que foi Bella? – Alice se agachou ao meu lado com um monte de bobis na cabeça e um creme estranho no rosto. Era somente parte do dia de beleza que tinha sido para ela.

Eu não iria dizer nada do que eu estava sentindo, então optei por uma meia verdade. Afinal era seu casamento e eu não me sentia preparada para contar, não ainda. Alice teria que esperar.

– Não acredito que está pra se casar! – Sussurrei enxugando as lagrimas, minha amiga sorriu e me abraçou chorando junto comigo como se ela também não acreditasse. Olhei para cima vendo a maioria sorrir, menos minha mãe que tinha uma cara de preocupação nenhum pouco disfarçado.

Ela me conhecia tão bem, certamente sabia que esse não era o verdadeiro motivo das minhas grossas lágrimas.

– Eu também não acredito que meu bebe esta se casando hoje.

Esme se juntou ao nosso abraço puxando as outras mulheres junto. Renné continuava em um canto do quarto nos observando, mas especificamente a mim. Ela saiu do quarto fazendo um gesto com a cabeça para que eu a seguisse assim que fosse possível.

Era a hora de enfrentar a fera e saber o que ela tinha descoberto.

Suspirando me levantei indo em direção onde minha mãe havia ido, abri todas as portas daquele andar encontrando sentada na cadeira do meu pai no escritório, completamente seria com o robe de seda vermelho um pouco aberto.

Vermelho lhe caia muito bem e era um robe muito bonito também, deveria ter custado uma fortuna.

– O que foi mãe?

Me sentei em sua frente com os olhos ainda inchados pelas lágrimas de mais cedo e talvez misturado com as lagrimas da noite passada também. Tinha sido realmente uma noite difícil de suportar.

– Quero a verdade. O que está acontecendo com você?

Desviei o olhar me levantando indo para a janela que dava visão para o jardim. Assim que eu voltasse a Seattle me inscreveria em um curso de teatro, precisava urgentemente a aprender alguns truques de enganar as pessoas. Não que eu quisesse fazer isso, mas algumas vezes era necessário, era menos doloroso.

– Nada, impressão sua.

– Não minta pra mim mocinha, você veio de dentro de mim eu sei que tem alguma coisa de errado e sei melhor ainda que não esteve chorando por Alice se casar hoje. É com certeza algo bem maior que isso, vocês tem esperado esse casamento acontecer desde os 13 anos de idade quando Alice e Jasper ficaram juntos.

Eu precisava desabafar com alguém e não queria que fosse com Rose e muito menos com Alice, minha mãe naquele momento parecia ser a pessoa certa para aquilo. Dizem que mães tendem a ser nossas melhores amigas e eu estava prestes a testar isso.

– Eu to apaixonada pelo o Edward.

Balbuciei como se isso fosse um crime e realmente era. Por vários motivos.

– Eu percebi e isso é ótimo.

– Não! Não é bom quando se não é correspondido.

– Filha a mamãe conhece quando as pessoas estão apaixonadas e no meu ver vocês estão completamente apaixonados. É completamente correspondido e você não tem que se preocupar com nada.

– Tenho que te contar uma coisa.

Minha voz era praticamente um sussurro. Merda! Estava envergonhada de dizer as palavras a minha mãe, mas eu sabia que tinha que dizer se não ela nunca entenderia realmente meus motivos e me contestaria até a morte.

Renné assentiu e se aproximou ouvindo detalhadamente meu plano de namorado falso, a ligação às confusões nosso envolvimento. Ela tinha ficado calada todo o tempo somente escutando, tinha entrado em ação a mãe de verdade que não faz piada sobre sexo e muito menos tenta empurrar nenhum pretendente pra cima da única filha solteira ou arrumar desculpas para um casamento.

As lagrimas caiam dos meus olhos sem permissão nenhuma, eu deveria estar horrível no momento com os olhos e nariz vermelhos. Depois da narrativa ficamos algum tempo caladas só ouvindo meu choro.

– Me sinto culpada agora. – Ela me abraçou falando no meu ouvido. – Isso tudo, essa confusão se deu por minha causa.

– Não mãe, nada disso é culpa sua! É minha culpa, se eu tivesse dito a verdade no inicio não estaria sofrendo desse jeito como estou agora.

– O que vai fazer?

– Eu não sei! – Na verdade eu não sabia mesmo, iríamos a poucas horas voltar pra Seattle e tudo voltaria ao normal, quase por que eu sabia que eu não conseguiria ficar vivendo como vivia antes somente sendo a amiga e nada mais. Queria ser mais do que isso, mas e Edward? O que ele queria? Ele queria alguma coisa? – To com medo.

– Bella, acho que ele sente algo por você, não é possível que seja somente fingimento, ele realmente se preocupa com você. – Afagou as costas das minhas mãos me passando calma. – Tente conquista-lo de vez então.

– É difícil, em Seattle as coisas são complicadas, nunca temos tempo e quando temos ele sempre está com uma mulher diferente, eu não posso competir com elas mãe. - Limpei meus olhos e meu nariz estava escorrendo um pouco. - Elas são todas lindas com os cabelos arrumados, as unhas pintadas sempre, eu não tenho tempo para isso, eu não tenho tempo nem de dormir direito.

– Talvez com esse final de semana ele tenha mudado percebido que não é isso que ele quer para a vida dele. Ele se importa com você querida e aposto que não é somente nada físico.

Ri um pouco sem humor, Edward não se importava com ninguém alem dele mesmo. Uma pessoa não mudava da noite para o dia e Edward desde que eu me entendia por gente vivia daquela maneira, ele não conhecia outro jeito de ser.

– Edward somente se importa com ele e com o bem estar dele mamãe.

– Não fala assim, acho que você não enxerga as coisas direito. – Se levantou chegando perto da porta. – E a vez que ele faltou aula somente para comprar morangos pra você por que eu havia proibido de comer, a vez que você caiu da arvore e quebrou o braço ele ficou tão desesperado que disse que ia ser medico somente para cuidar de você quando se machucasse, por que isso era a coisa que você mais fazia. E tem aquela vez que ele ficou uma semana sem falar com você por que estava namorando... Nem lembro o nome do menino mais...

– Jacob!

Sussurrei sendo bombardeada pelas minhas memórias de infância e adolescência, onde todas elas Edward se encontrava. Eu cresci com ele, vivi uma vida toda ao seu lado e todas as minhas melhores lembranças Edward estava lá.

– Isso Jacob! - Levantou as mãos para cima. - Ou aquela vez que você queria fugir de casa, mas não queria ir sozinha, pois tinha medo, pra não te deixar sozinha Edward foi com você. – Sorri me lembrando de duas crianças andando no rumo a La Push. Éramos tão inconsequentes e não pensávamos em nada direito. - Aquele dia quase nos matou do coração os dois. Quero dizer Bella que Edward sempre fez tudo por você, ele pode ter mudado com o tempo, mas a essência de criança dele ainda está dentro de seu coração.

– E se der errado? E se eu me machucar mais ainda? E se...

– Tudo bem! Faça o que quiser, mas não deixe esse amor que está sentindo passar batido, corra atrás lute com todas as suas armas, pare de pensar nos e 'se' da vida querida, se tudo o que formos fazer tiver um e 'se' não faremos nada!

– Mãe!

Resmunguei choramingando, não queria fazer nada sem pensar direito, tudo na minha vida era planejado e essa situação estava me apavorando por ter sido um imprevisto.

Dizem os sábios para nunca apressar uma decisão principalmente se ela for importante de mais e incluir pessoas importantes ao seu redor. As melhores decisões são aquelas que são milimetricamente analisadas antes de serem decididas. Pois ter certeza do que está fazendo é um ato importante. Nada que é feito com pressa ou sob pressão fica bem por muito tempo. E Edward era importante de mais para mim, essa decisão era importante, dependendo da dela minha vida iria mudar drasticamente.

– Tudo bem, então pense direitinho e depois diga para a mamãe o que decidiu.

– Ok.

Dei um beijo em seu rosto vendo-a sair pela a porta em seguida. Fiquei sozinha ali no escritório pensando no que eu faria. Era como Shakespeare, só que em vez de ser? Ou não ser? Era lutar? Ou não lutar? Eis a questão!

Fui em direção a estante pegando meu diário de infância que continha frases bobas que era o orgulho dos meus pais, em pensar que um dia me tornaria uma grande escritora.

Abri em uma pagina que já estava marcada encontrando um pequeno texto em que eu havia encontrado na internet quando tentava comprar alguns dos livros que minha mãe havia queimado ou vendido não me lembro muito bem. Só me lembro de estar realmente chateada, pois aqueles livros eram realmente raros e preciosos para mim.

**_"Ainda pior do que a convicção do não é a incerteza do talvez, seja a desilusão de um quase. É o quase que me incomoda, que me entristece, que me mata trazendo tudo o que poderia ter sido e não foi. Basta pensar nas oportunidades que escaparam pelos os dedos nas chances que se perderam por medo, nas ideias que nunca saíram do papel por essa maldita mania de não sair do outono. Pergunto-me o que nos leva a escolher uma vida morna, a resposta eu sei de cor falta coragem até pra ser feliz! __Um romance cujo fim não é instantâneo ou indolor não é romance. Não deixe que a saudade sufoque que a rotina acomode que o medo impeça de tentar. Desconfie do destino e acredite em você, gaste mais horas realizando do que sonhando, fazendo do que planejando, vivendo do que esperando, por que embora quem quase morre esteja vivo, quem quase vive já morreu."_**

Essas palavras haviam sido como um soco em meu rosto, eu estava "morta" digamos assim, vivendo nos vinte e oito anos da minha vida, esperando que algo de bom acontecesse comigo sem correr atrás. Eu sabia o que eu iria fazer, iria parar de ser covarde e ser feliz, correr atrás da minha felicidade!

Iria até Edward.

Sai do escritório feliz sem lagrimas nos olhos e cheia de esperança que tudo fosse dar certo no final.

– Onde estava Bella? – Rose se aproximou de mim com os cabelos e a maquiagem toda pronta. – Só falta você para arrumar os cabelos e botar um pouco de cor no rosto.

– Já estou indo não se preocupe.

Abracei e beijei sua bochecha entrando no quarto vendo quase todas as mulheres prontas. Sentei-me na cadeira sendo rodeada por manicures, cabeleireiros e maquiadores. Estava tão cansada que dei um cochilo enquanto outras pessoas cuidavam para que eu ficasse perfeita.

– Bella acorda, tem que vestir o vestido estamos um pouco atrasadas! – Minha mãe me chacoalhou um pouco fazendo com que um pouco dos meus olhos se abrissem. Olhei no relógio da parede constatando que já tinha se passado vinte minutos do horário marcado.

– Alice já foi? – Perguntei preocupada me levantando e colocando o vestido rosa bebe as presas.

– Não querida fica calma. Alice está no outro quarto enlouquecendo Esme e se embebedando.

– Embebedando? Por quê?

– Medo de Jasper dizer não na hora. – Sorri com isso, acho que esse medo era natural no dia do casamento.

Minha mãe me ajudou com o vestido e o sapatos, meus cabelos estavam presos de um lado por uma presilha de brilhantes, minha maquiagem era leve nada exagerado, pois quem deveria aparecer mais era a noiva e não a madrinha. Meu vestido rosa bebe era longo de um ombro só com um laço delicado em volta da barriga.

– Bella?- Rose entrou um pouco afobada com um vestido verde escuro longo tomara que caia, sua maquiagem era leve também, mas seu inseparável batom vermelho estava nos lábios. – Está linda amiga!

– Você também.

– Estamos todas lindas, agora vamos por que Alice já está desesperada pra ir.

Saímos todas do quarto indo em direção aos carros que nos levariam a casa de Esme onde seria realizado o casamento.

[...]

O jardim estava bem decorado, Jasper se encontrava na frente do padre andando de um lado para o outro morrendo de medo de acontecer algo que o fizesse não casar. Edward e Emmett estavam do seu lado tentando inutilmente acalma-lo.

– Oi gente. – Me aproximei atraindo os olhares dos três homens.

– Bella ela não desistiu né? – Jasper segurou meus ombros quase quebrando minha clavícula, Edward vendo que ele estava me machucando me puxou para ficar mais próximo de si.

Quem diria que o homem mesmo sem muitos músculos, possuía uma força dos deuses.

– Jasper tá machucando a Bella.

Resmungou dando um beijo no meu ombro nu.

– Desculpe não foi minha intenção é que estou tão nervoso dela desistir e não querer mais casar.

– Calma homem! Alice está como você morrendo de medo de você dizer não.

– Sério? – As minha palavras fizeram o se acalmar.

– Estava com saudades. – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido me fazendo arrepiar.

– Eu também!

– Bella tenho que te falar uma coisa.

Rose entrou nesse instante dizendo que Alice já estava pronta para entrar. Por mais que eu estivesse muito curiosa com que Edward tinha a dizer eu não poderia ficar de conversa no altar, a unica coisa a ser feita era esperar, nos ajeitamos no altar esperando pala à entrada da noiva.

– Mais tarde você me fala então. – Edward assentiu engolindo em seco logo em seguida, segurou meu braço quando a musica começou a tocar.

Alice entrava com os braços dados a Carlisle toda de branco, seu vestido tomara que caia era simplesmente perfeito, e combinava de um jeito com ela e seu jeito delicado moderno. Podíamos ver a emoção nos seus olhos e nos de Jasper também. Eles pararam um em frente ao outro e se ajoelharam em frente ao padre que sorria certamente vendo um casal se unindo com tanto amor.

Esse sentimento meus amigos tinham de sobra.

Na cerimônia inteira eu somente chorava fazendo Edward me olhar estranho. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo nem no de Rose eu havia chorado desse jeito. Estava tão emocionada que nem percebi quando eles haviam dito 'aceito' e trocado as alianças.

– Vamos para a festa? – Edward perguntou limpando alguns vestígios de lagrimas.

– Mais já? – Sério quando que eu havia ficado tão dispersa assim? Edward sorriu torto me dando um selinho.

– O casamento já acabou agora é a hora de beber, dançar e comer. Você estava chorando tanto que nem viu o tempo passar, eu por outro lado fiquei com a perna dormente de ter ficado em pé.

– Vamos então por que estou morrendo de fome.

– Sempre a comida.

A festa estava com mais gente ainda, parecia que Alice havia convidado à cidade inteira eu não duvidaria disso. Olhei para o lado e vi a Senhora Coope, nossa ex professora de trigonometria. A mulher estava com o mesmo coque que usava a anos atras, seu vestido era florido e negro. Jurava que ela tinha morrido e pelas minhas contas, senhora Coope era bem velinha, mas pelo o visto aguentava muito bem a batida da música.

– Amo essa musica. – Surrei enquanto ouvia as letras de uma das minhas musicas favoritas.

**_February Stars- _**_Foo Fighters_

**_Estrelas de fevereiro_**

**_Estou aguentando_**

**_Estarei aqui até ir embora_**

**_Estou bem onde eu deveria estar_**

**_Apenas aguentando firme_**

- Então dança comigo.

Edward me puxou para o meio do salão onde algumas pessoas dançavam abraçadinhas. Aconcheguei-me em seu peito sentindo seu cheiro doce entrar em minhas narinas. Queria que esse cheiro se eternizasse em minha memória de tão bom que era.

**_Mesmo que_**

**_Eu tenha visto você ir e vir_**

**_Como é que eu iria saber_**

**_Que você roubaria a cena?_**

Movíamos lentamente, cada um imerso em seus próprios pensamentos em seu próprio mundo. Daria qualquer coisa naquele momento para saber o que se passava na cabeça de Edward, o que ele queria me falar na hora que a cerimonia estava prestes a começar.

**_Um dia, eu terei o bastante para jogar_**

**_Esperarei para ouvir o seu chamado final_**

**_E apostar tudo que tenho_**

– O que queria falar comigo?

Perguntei me afastando um pouco reparando o quanto nesse momento seus olhos estavam tristes, mas eu não sabia dizer o porquê daquela tristeza toda. Naquele momento meu coração se apertou um pouco e lá vinha aquele sexto sentido feminino que eu daria qualquer coisa para desligar.

**_Estou aguentando_**

**_Estarei aqui até ir embora_**

**_Estou bem onde eu deveria estar_**

**_Apenas aguentando firme_**

– Podemos conversar depois? Agora eu queria aproveitar esse momento abraçadinho com você, com essa música de fundo.

Essas palavras fizeram aquele aperto se estreitar um pouco mais. O órgão que bombeava meu sangue deveria estar minúsculo nesse momento, porém apesar de toda essa dor e sensação estranha me agarrei mais ainda nele, era como se minha vida dependesse disso.

**_Mesmo que_**

**_Eu passo esse tempo sozinho_**

**_Em algum lugar desconhecido_**

**_Isso cura a alma_**

Com a cabeça em seu peito podia ouvir as batidas frenéticas do seu coração. Rezava internamente para que tudo pudesse dar certo, para que eu fosse feliz como desejava e que fosse correspondida como esperava.

**_Você pede por paredes_**

**_Eu as construirei mais altas_**

**_Deitaremos nas sombras delas todas_**

**_Eu permanecerei, mas elas são altas demais_**

**_E eu cairei_**

Os acordes finais da musica soaram e nos separamos. Edward tinha um sorriso fraco pra cima de mim e eu tentei sorrir também, mas acho que não havia saído um. O momento que parecia pura perfeição tinha se ido.

– Podemos falar agora?

* * *

**_N/a:_**

**_u.u_**

**_O que acharam do capítulo?_**

**_Não é um dos meus capítulos favoritos, mas é um necessário p/ a fic. _****_u.u_**

**_Será o que Edward quer falar p/ Bella? _**

**_Todas curiosas p/ saber? o/_**

**_Mereço Reviews?_**

**_Próximo dia de postagem 25/03._**

**_~NdM~_**

**_MandaTaishoCullen: kkkk parede toda? Coitado do Edward. Que bom que tenha gostado do capítulo, espero que goste desse tbm, mas eu digo que esse não é um dos meus favoritos, então se não for o seu tbm tudo bem. ;) Bjokas até o próximo._**

**_kjessica: Hey garota muitooooo obrigada mesmo por comentar eu aprecio isso e fico muito feliz. Faça como a _****_MandaTaishoCullen e jogue uma parede nele, por mais que eu fique com dó ele merece. ;) Beijos._**  


**__****_Patylayne: Oi, como vai? kkkkkk bom querida você realmente vai saber o que aconteceu somente no próximo capítulo, então pelo o amor de Deus não perca. Bjos no coração ;)_**

**__****_KellyKarina: kkk eu tbm a amo e muito, vivo dizendo que é minha avó dos sonhos. Lá vem vc com seus sapatos de novo, cuidado daqui uns dias é capaz de vc ficar sem calçados, já jogou uns dois em mim. *.* Os homens podem ter 3.000 neurônios a mais que as mulheres, mas eles não usam nem 1/3 disso. As mulheres vão conquistar o mundo (SE ALGUM HOMEM ESTIVER LENDO A FIC, SINTO MUITO PELAS MINHAS PALAVRAS, MAS É A MAIS PURA VERDADE). Yep! 'O Homem Dos Meus Sonhos', linda de morrer... Ok, te espero baby. Bjinhos. ;)_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_POV EDWARD._**

_– Podemos falar agora?_

Ela assentiu meio hesitaste me deixando cada vez mais nervoso. Perguntando-me se o que eu estava prestes a fazer era o certo. Mas no fundo do meu coração eu sabia que dizer a Bella era totalmente o certo, afinal estávamos "namorando", ela merecia saber.

– Diz logo Edward e para de enrolar como está fazendo.

Assenti puxando para um lugar da casa onde ninguém da festa iria, onde a musica e as vozes das pessoas ficavam cada vez mais distante. era melhor que ninguém nos ouvisse e eu não estava nem ligando se as pessoas estavam pensando que nós como o casal de coelhos que éramos estava somente procurando um canto para se esfregar.

Quem dera fosse isso.

– Tenho que te contar uma coisa que aconteceu ontem. – Ela me olhava um pouco assustada talvez sabendo que o que eu iria dizer não seria nada agradável aos ouvidos e eu percebia de longe que sua respiração estava engatada. – É complicado eu não sei o que deu em mim pra fazer aquilo, mas...

– Para de falar coisas sem sentidos e vai direto ao ponto, por favor.

Suplicou com uma voz chorosa e impaciente.

– Tudo bem. – Suspirei me afastando o máximo possível dela. – Ontem eu fiquei encucado com que o Jacob falou de que nós estávamos feitos dois apaixonados e estávamos agindo feito um, meus pensamentos estavam igual a de uma pessoa comprometida e... E eu...

Gaguejei meio sem jeito. Não sabia como dizer as palavras. Nunca tinha dado satisfação para ninguém, sabia que eu não precisava fazer isso com Bella, mas era uma necessidade de dizer a verdade que vinha de dentro de mim.

– Edward.

Seus braços estavam cruzados sobre o peito e eu estava encostado na parede tentando inutilmente não cair. Minhas pernas nunca estiveram tão bambas assim na minha vida e eu nunca estive com tanto medo do futuro como estava agora.

– E eu não tirava você da minha cabeça o dia todo e como era bom estar com você não sendo seu amigo, eu e os outros fomos à casa da Kate comemorar a despedida de solteiro do Jasper, eu queria de todo jeito parar de pensar em você por que estava ficando louco já e eu paguei uma mulher de programa.

Ouvi um ofego alto e algumas lagrima aparecerem no canto dos seus olhos. Sabia que estava sendo difícil transparecer o que estava sentindo perto de mim, mas ela não conseguia segurar.

– Continua.

Falou com um sussurro que eu mal pude ouvir. Ela realmente parecia não querer ouvir, mas sentia que era necessário. Contar pra Bella não estava sendo a coisa mais fácil do mundo, mas o pior de tudo era ver no olhar dela a decepção.

Bella estava decepcionado comigo e não era para menos. Edward Masen mais uma vez tinha feito merda.

– Acordei com minha cabeça a mil por hora no meu antigo quarto, estava com a cabeça latejando e meu corpo estava todo dolorido. Levantei-me com certa dificuldade sendo bombardeado por Flashes da noite passada.

**_Flashback on:_**

_Sem dizer nada eu a segui para um lugar não tão desconhecido assim, um lugar que eu já tinha visitado muitas vezes no passado. __Andei por aqueles corredores atrás de Kate dando em uma área onde havia muitas mulheres se preparando talvez para fazer algum show._

_o local parecia ter melhorado a aparência com o tempo, mas aquela áurea sombria ainda estava ali. Nenhuma daquelas garota queriam realmente fazer o que estavam fazendo, sabia disso._

_– Ângela venha aqui!_

_Uma mulher morena com um corpo curvilíneo se levantou com um sorriso um pouco triste. Nem todas gostavam do que faziam e ela era uma delas._

_– Sim Kate. _

_ Ela tentava inutilmente tampar um pouco o corpo que estava toda a mostra por causa da fantasia. Mas com um olhar severo de Kate parou imediatamente com o que estava fazendo, era como se Kate dissesse com os olhos que ela era paga para ser vista com poucos pedaços de panos._

_– Hoje você irá atender um cliente muito especial, Edward Masen. Quero que dê um trato especial nele e o deixe tinindo._

_Não precisava disso, somente de tirar Bella da minha cabeça._

_Vi a mulher me olhar de cima a baixo e me senti estranho, mas não um estranho bom como quente e sim um estranho ruim como se eu estivesse fazendo alguma coisa de errado e talvez lá no fundo eu soubesse que era errado o que eu estava fazendo._

_Completamente errado._

_– Me acompanhe senhor._

_A segui por outro corredor que continha várias portas, entramos em uma delas que dava em um quarto um pouco luxuoso com uma cama de casal enorme com as roupas de cama vermelhas e espelho por todo o teto, era um motel praticamente!_

_Sem nem ao menos esperar comecei a tirar minhas roupas ficando só de cueca Box, vendo-a morder os lábios fazendo seu jeito mais sexy possível. Mas ela não conseguia, Ângela estava muito nervosa._

_– O quer que eu faça?_

_– Só que fique calada, por favor! _

_Tinha sido um pouco grosso, mas eu queria acabar com aquilo logo e ver se minha teoria tinha dado certo, se fodendo outra mulher Bella sairia da minha cabeça._

_A menina me obedeceu não abrindo mais a boca, avancei sobre ela a beijando com muita fúria, não tinha nenhum sentimento naquele ato, geralmente nos meus atos não havia sentimentos, era como eu beijava as mulheres antes de Bella, sem me importar se eu estava machucando ou se elas estavam gostando._

_Quando por um instante abri os olhos parecia que Bella estava ali na minha frente e como se a moça fosse algum tipo de E.T a soltei quase a derrubando. Merda! Meu coração foi a mil por hora e eu jurava que poderia ter um enfarto naquele momento._

_– O que foi? _

_Eu não conseguiria seguir adiante com aquilo, não iria conseguir fazer nada pensando em Bella sendo que não era ela ali. Andei pelo cômodo apressadamente catando minhas roupas de qualquer jeito e vestindo._

_– Desculpa, mas eu não posso fazer isso. _

_Minhas roupas estavam todas tortas, porem eu não ligava, peguei minha carteira de qualquer jeito e joguei algumas notas de 100 dólares para a moça que me olhava sem entender nada._

_Bella estava impregnada na minha pele._

**_Flashback of._**

Contei cada detalhe da minha lembrança vendo-a engolir em seco algumas vezes e reprimir as lagrimas em outras. Seus olhos se apertavam ficando muito pequenos.

– Depois disso fui ao primeiro bar que encontrei e bebi como se a salvação do mundo dependesse disso. Não sabia como tinha ido parar na casa do meu tio, mas o fato é que eu não fiz nada com ela Bella.

– Mas pensou em fazer. – Sussurrou de cabeça baixa.

– Droga! Eu pensei sim por que eu não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo eu só queria saber, agi por impulso o importante é que eu não fiz nada nem toquei direito na mulher. – Ela não me olhava direito e isso estava me deixando nervoso, eu andava de um lado para o outro quase fazendo um buraco no chão. – Eu poderia não ter te contado afinal não temos nenhum compromisso. – Me arrependi no mesmo instante em que essas palavras saíram da minha boca. - Mas estou aqui te falando isso.

Sussurrei essa ultima parte morrendo de vontade de tocar sua pele, mas eu não fiz, algo dentro de mim dizia que eu não deveria fazer. Ela sorriu um pouco fraco finalmente me encarando. Não era um sorriso feliz nenhum um pouco.

–Você tem razão nosso único compromisso é a nossa amizade não tem que te cobrar nada, afinal foi quantas vezes que agente transou? 2? – Aquelas palavras doeram em mim, nossa amizade era o nosso único compromisso? – Não tenho que me sentir no direito sobre você, por que você é de todas como costumava a falar.

Minha boca estava aberta. Ela estava terminando comigo? Não que tivéssemos alguma coisa, mas ela não podia fazer isso comigo. Ela estava terminando nosso falso namoro?

– Bella não é assim também.

– Eu sabia no que eu tava me metendo quando te fiz essa proposta, só não sabia que iria me envolver tanto , mas tudo bem vamos voltar pra Seattle e tudo vai voltar a ser como era antes, você vai ficar com um monte de mulheres a cada dia e eu vou viver minha vida.

Pra ela era assim eu sempre seria o Edward 'galinha' que por causa de coisas do passado se tornou um fodido de um sozinho.

– Me escuta.

– E isso pode ser uma boa desculpa para o nosso "término". – Ela me abraçou com carinho como se fosse a ultima vez que estava fazendo isso e eu senti medo de que realmente fosse a última. - Tenho que ir Edward, vou voltar para a cidade ainda hoje, tenho coisas pra resolver lá amanha não posso ficar por muito tempo aqui.

Ela saiu apressadamente do local me deixando lá sozinho, sem saber o que fazer. Eu tinha que fazer isso logo agora em que tinha descoberto que estava apaixonado pela a garota mais incrível da minha vida, que sempre esteve comigo nos melhores e piores momentos.

Descoberto? Não! Admitido por que no fundo eu sabia que sempre gostei mais de Bella do que tudo, nunca nem fui visitar Rose quando essa quebrou a perna, mas quando Bella quebrou o braço fiz acampamento no seu quarto só pra ficar perto dela, brincar e não deixa-la sozinha. O fato de nunca ter gostado dos namorados dela, nenhum se quer! Ou ter aceitado fugir só pra não deixa-la andando sozinha na rua.

Estava perdidamente apaixonado, mas esse romance não tinha nenhum um pouco de condições de começar direito por causa da minha burrice na noite passada. Se eu tivesse admitido isso antes nós poderíamos estar como Alice e Jasper ou Rose e Emm, casados planejando filhos morando juntos.

A dor que eu temia sentir de perder uma pessoa amada de novo estava de volta e agora era por minha culpa. Por minha fodida culpa. Sabia que precisava dar um tempo a Bella, ela precisava esfriar a cabeça, por que eu sabia que por mais que ela agiu daquele jeito todo passivo compreendendo tudo, por dentro ela não estava bem, estava furiosa comigo.

Eu ia lutar para tê-la, mostrar que não era o que ela pensava! Mas precisava acima de tudo paciência, afinal eu a tinha magoado.

**_"Se não for hoje, um dia será. Algumas coisas por mais impossíveis e malucas que pareçam, a gente sabe que foram feitas pra um dia dar certo." _**

**_- Clarice Lispector –_**

**_~NdM~_**

**_POV BELLA._**

Ouvir tudo aquilo sem chorar foi um pouco difícil, tanto que quando eu sai apressadamente de lá as lágrimas saíram dos meus olhos sem permissão. E eu deixei que elas caíssem.

**_Consertar meu coração – Demi Lovato._**

**_É provavelmente o melhor para você_**

**_Eu só quero o melhor para você_**

**_E se eu não for o melhor, então você está preso_**

**_Eu tento aproximar os laços_**

**_E acabei unindo feridas_**

**_Como se você jogasse sal nos meus cortes..._**

Passei pelo meio do salão um pouco descontrolada, mas parecia que todos estavam em sua bolha perfeita para me ver ali chorando, certamente com a maquiagem toda borrada. I daí se minha aparência nesse momento era pior do que a de um panda? Estava sofrendo.

**_E os meus band-aids acabaram de acabar_**

**_Eu não sei nem por onde começar_**

**_Pois não se pode fazer curativo nesse ferimento_**

**_Nunca se pode consertar um coração, na verdade_**

**_Apesar de saber o que é errado_**

**_Como eu posso ter tanta certeza_**

**_Se você nunca disser o que sente, sente..._**

Andei pela a rua segurando meu vestido para que ele não se sujasse ou encostasse-se ao chão, sem me importar que o asfalto estava muito sujo ou se meus pés iam ficar com bolhas, retirei as sandálias que estavam matando meus pés. Eu era uma idiota mesmo, sabia que no que estava me metendo e com quem estava me metendo e ainda fui me apaixonar.

'Idiota, burra, você é tão estúpida'. Repetia essas palavras na minha cabeça como se fosse um mantra. Não deveria ter tido esperanças, por que ele sempre seria assim, uma mulher para Edward nunca seria o suficiente e eu não queria isso pra minha vida, não queria ser a transa casual de alguém.

Eu não seria a transa casual de ninguém.

**_Eu devo ter segurado sua mão tão forte_**

**_Que você não teve vontade de lutar_**

**_Acho que você precisava de mais tempo para se curar_**

**_Baby, os meus band-aids acabaram de acabar._**

**_Eu não sei nem por onde começar_**

**_Pois não se pode fazer curativo nesse ferimento_**

**_Nunca se pode consertar um coração, na verdade..._**

Cheguei a frente ao portão da minha casa o empurrando com certa violência, peguei a chave reserva que sempre ficava no vaso em frente a porta e abri nem lembrando de tranca-la. Um ladrão ou um sequestrador era o que menos me importava nesse momento.

Subi as escadas apressadamente, pensei em ir ao meu quarto, mas me lembrei de que algumas coisas dele ainda estavam lá e que certamente ele viria pegar para voltar para a casa, para as suas vadias.

_'Merda, Bella pare de remoer isso. Edward sempre teve vadias e você nunca se importou de fato com isso antes e por que se importar agora?_' Suspirei frustada. '_Por que estou apaixonada?'_

Entrei no primeiro quarto de hospede em que eu havia achado através das lagrimas, me joguei com tudo em cima da cama amassando o travesseiro entre as mãos com raiva... Raiva de mim por ter sido muito idiota e me apaixonada na primeira transa.

Tantos namorados, tantas transas e nunca uma paixão a esse ponto. A vida tinha acabado de se comprovar uma vadia mesmo.

**_Você deve ser um milagre_**

**_Andando e xingando de todos os lados_**

**_Não se pode consertar o que já foi quebrado_**

**_Por favor, não jogue minhas esperanças fora, não, não._**

**_Baby me diga como você pode_**

**_Ser tão cruel_**

**_É como se você jogasse sal nos meus cortes_**

**_Baby, os meus band-aids acabaram de acabar._**

**_Eu não sei nem por onde começar_**

**_Pois não se pode fazer curativo nesse ferimento_**

**_Nunca se pode consertar um coração, na verdade..._**

Vi a porta sendo aberta e uma mão alisar meus cabelos com carinho.

– O que houve querida?

A voz da minha mãe soou preocupada e ao mesmo tempo ansiosa.

– Eu sou tão burra mamãe.

– Por quê? O que aconteceu?

Deitei minha cabeça em seu colo sentindo um pouco do seu carinho, parecia uma criança carente que tinha acabado de perceber que o 'Papai Noel' realmente não existia.

– Eu aqui toda apaixonada pensando em um jeito de conquistar ele, e Edward estava lá na Kate com uma garota de programa.

– Quem te falou isso? Não acreditar em que todos dizem.

– Edward mesmo me contou, ele me disse que queria me tirar da cabeça.

Funguei limpando meu nariz com a barra do meu vestido. Mais tarde minha mãe lavaria eu tinha certeza disso, então eu não me importaria menos com isso nesse momento. Meu coração estava doendo.

– Então isso é uma coisa boa, por que mostra que ele pensa em você o tempo todo.

– Coisa boa? – Me irritei um pouco. – Ele praticamente me trai e isso é uma coisa boa? Eu sei que agente nem tem nada, mas tecnicamente estávamos namorando.

– Tudo bem! – Suspirou se ajeitando melhor na cama. – O que irá fazer agora?

Essa era uma boa pergunta por que eu não sabia o que faria daqui pra frente, não contava com esse imprevisto. Ri sem nenhum pingo de humor. Imprevistos era o que mais estava acontecendo na minha vida.

– Não sei! A única coisa que eu sei é que não quero ir para Seattle, não vou aguentar ver Edward todos os dias dando em cima das enfermeiras ou reservando alguma sala do plantão pra fazer coisas com elas.

– Já entendi, resumindo você não quer sofrer mais do que já está no momento. – Passou as mãos no meu rosto enxugando os vestígios de lagrimas. – Mas você tem um compromisso com seu trabalho com seus pacientes, então o que te resta no momento é ser a mulher forte que é, encarar isso de frente sem deixar de lado suas obrigações.

Minha boca deveria estar meio aberta agora, minha mãe nunca tinha falado nada assim em relação ao meu trabalho, imaginaria tudo até ela fizer pra eu desistir de trabalhar lá e procurar outro emprego, mas não isso. Renné tinha acabado de me surpreender.

– Eu...eu...- As palavras não saiam da minha boca, ainda estava em choque.

– Não me olhe assim Bella, apesar de nunca ter sonhado com essa profissão pra você eu me sinto orgulhosa de saber que salva a vida de milhares de crianças. – Resmungou me deixando por um lado feliz em saber disso.

– Eu te amo mãe! E você tem toda a razão tenho que enfrentar isso de frente, ser forte.

– Também te amo querida e nunca esqueça que vou estar com você pra tudo o que precisar. Pode contar comigo sempre.

Sorri com essas palavras. Tinha descoberto que me afastar da minha mãe não era uma boa opção, Renné podia ser tudo, de pervertida a animada, mas ela também era uma boa mãe que sempre mesmo do jeito torto dela se preocupou comigo.

Havia descoberto também que coração partido doía pra caralho, mas nada que me matasse. Teria que aprender a viver assim, pois eu veria Edward todos os dias.

* * *

_**N/a:**_

_**Hey! Demorei dessa vez?**_

_**Como vão? Espero que bem *.***_

_**O que acharam do capítulo? **_

_**A Bella exagerou com o Edward? Bella realmente deixou o Edward :/**_

_**Estão prontas p/ volta de Seattle? **_

_**E os Reviews? Estou a espera deles ainda ;) **_

_**Comentem, comentem, comentem, comentem. Amo comentários. **_

_**~NdM~**_

_**KellyKarina: kkkk vc não faz ideia de como eu ri, se o piupiu dos homens caíssem pela a quantidade de mulher que eles dormem, coitada das mulheres Kelly, não teria homem para satisfazer suas necessidades no mundo. Sapato muito bem merecido no piupiu kkkkkkkkk. Obrigada por **__**comentar flor Bijos lindinha ;) P.S.: Hey! Você tem dias certos para atualizar O Sol virá outra vez? Se tiver me diga. ;* **_

_**kjessica: Bella nunca viu a mãe como uma amiga por causa da cobrança de um namorado, casamento e até netos. Mas, quando Bella se viu ali sem poder e querer contar para as amigas ela realmente colocou as palavras para fora. Renne aceitou bem, por que acima de tudo se sente um pouco culpada, pois se não fosse sua ânsia de ter a filha casada ou pelo menos desencalhada nada disso teria acontecido. *.* kkk foi coisa boa não flor. Acha que a Bella exagerou um pouco? Até o próximo flor fique com Deus.**_

_**Bjos ;***_

**_MandaTaishoCullen: Realmente não foi o meu tbm aquele lá ;/ Vc acha que ele fez? Eu não sei, na minha opinião Bella ficou mais chateada de ele ter pensado em fazer, não importando se ele não fez. Calma não tenha um troço não menina, pelo o amor de Deus. Bella está magoada e ela está libertando isso através das lágrimas. Uma hora ela tinha que ser mãe uma vez na vida. Bjos flor e fique com Deus. ;*_**

**_P.S.: O segundo capítulo de 'O Homem Dos Meus Sonhos' está postadinho, deem uma passada lá e deixem reviews para mim. Bjinhos lindinhas do meu coração e até o próximo capítulo. u.u_**


	16. Chapter 16

_~1 MÊS DEPOIS.~_

_**Coldplay – Lost (Perdido).**_

_**Só porque estou perdendo**_

_**Não quer dizer que estou perdido**_

_**Não quer dizer que irei parar**_

_**Não quer dizer que eu esteja entregue**_

_**Só porque estou me machucando**_

_**Não quer dizer que estou machucado**_

_**Não quer dizer que não recebi o que eu merecia**_

_**Nem para melhor ou para pior...**_

Naquela mesma noite. Na noite em que meu coração ficou partido em mil pedaços minha mãe havia me levado para casa. Tinha me levado para Seattle.

Renné dirigiu durante algumas horas me ouvindo chorar o caminho todo, sempre me confortando com suas palavras doces. Dizendo que tudo iria ficar bem, pois eu não era a única mulher no mundo que sofria de coração partido ou que já sofrera.

Nossa despedida foi um pouco triste, no momento em que eu mais precisava de colo ela não poderia estar ali para me dar. Afinal havia saído às pressas de Forks sem avisar ninguém de nossa partida. Mamãe queria contar para a vovó sobre o meu "namoro" com Edward, mas eu a proibi alegando de que eu já me sentia humilhada suficiente. Era melhor manter isso esquecido. Mesmo não concordando ela aceitou minha decisão de manter aquela conversa somente entre nós.

Não que eu não queria que minha avó soubesse. Na verdade eu não queria mesmo, do jeito que Marie não conseguia segurar sua língua certamente todos de Forks estariam sabendo do meu namoro falso e isso eu não queria.

Nessa altura todos já sabiam que não namorávamos mais. Pelo jeito que eu saí de lá algumas pessoas devem ter deduzido isso. Não estava me importando com isso no momento.

Minha mãe me ajudou inventando uma história, dizendo que entre nós não estava mais dando certo e decidimos nos separar.

Alice quando soube veio correndo ao meu socorro, ela e Rose. Chorei quando elas me abraçaram e ficaram até tarde comendo sorvete e vendo filme romântico, ficaram ali curtindo a minha fossa comigo e isso era a maior prova de amizade do mundo.

Sentia-me tão culpada por não contar a elas. Mas mesmo assim com toda a culpa, não contei nada a elas, queria estar bem emocionalmente para quando contar, bem pra receber as critica sem me sentir magoada de mais. Estava sendo uma fodida de amiga, mas não queria envolver elas nisso mais do que já estavam envolvidas, só queria esquecer.

_**Eu apenas me perdi**_

_**Em cada rio que tentei atravessar**_

_**Toda porta que tentei abrir estava trancada**_

_**Ohh eu estou apenas esperando o brilho **_**_desensandecente_**

_**Você pode ser um peixe grande**_

_**Em um lago pequeno**_

_**Mas isso não quer dizer que você ganhou**_

_**Pois logo pode surgir**_

_**Um bem maior que você**_

As semanas no trabalho eram difíceis. Evitar Edward era complicado, pois trabalhávamos no mesmo lugar, no mesmo setor e as vezes participávamos da mesma cirurgia. Ele até tentava algumas vezes falar comigo, mas eu sempre dava um jeito de evitar, sempre arranjava uma desculpa diferente, sempre estava ocupada de mais pra ele.

Acho que Edward percebia isso e estava tentando me dar o meu espaço merecido.

Aos poucos eu estava conseguindo, aos poucos eu estava me conformando em não tê-lo como tive por um final de semana. Não que eu tivesse me esquecido por que era impossível de esquecer o que passamos, no sexo que fizemos. Apenas parecia que aquele final de semana havia sido um sonho que estava distante agora.

_**E você se perderá**_

_**Em cada rio que tentar atravessar**_

_**Toda arma que você segurar estará descarregada**_

_**Ohh eu estou apenas esperando o tiroteio acabar**_

_**Ohh eu estou apenas esperando o brilho **_**_desensandecente_**

Sentia-me perdida como se essa vida não fosse minha, como se estivesse vivendo a vida de outra pessoa. Estava muito mais magra e abatida e vivia para o trabalho mais do que vivia antes. Se pudesse me mudava pra o hospital de vez para ficar mais perto, pra ficar mais fácil.

_**Ohh eu estou apenas esperando o brilho **_**_desensandecente_**

_**Ohh eu estou apenas esperando o brilho **_**_desensandecente_**

– Bella? Tudo bem?

Ouvi a voz de Tanya minha secretaria e sorri, ela estava sendo muita minha amiga nesses últimos meses, me ajudando o quanto podia quando não queria falar com Edward ou simplesmente não vê-lo. Não que não nos descemos bem antes, só não tínhamos muito intimidade, ela é uma mulher muito tímida morre de vergonha de tudo e sempre está vermelha por qualquer coisa.

Tanya não fazia a cara das tímidas, era daquelas loiras fatais que matam qualquer um somente com um olhar, mas ela era completamente tímida. Dando prova disso, no dia do seu aniversário ela recebeu um buque enorme de flores do marido Garret e quase morreu com todo mundo aplaudindo o beijo dos dois, ficou tão vermelha que eu pensei que tinha se sufocado, mas com o tempo aprendi que isso é normal pra ela e que com a convivência você se acostuma, pois é natural a cada dez minutos encontrá-la quase roxa sem nem ter motivo aparente.

Se me perguntarem quando ficamos tão intimas? Bom, essa é fácil! Foi no dia em que ela me pegou chorando dentro da minha sala, e eu nem sei direito por que estava chorando, chorava por qualquer coisa. Tive que explicar pra ela o que aconteceu e foi bom contar toda a história pra ela, por que Tanya estava de fora de tudo, não era minha família nem muito minha amiga e ela não me julgou só disse que ficaria tudo bem. E era bom ter alguém pra conversar sobre como eu me sentia alem da minha mãe.

– Sim, está tudo bem.

– Seu paciente das 14:00 está esperando.

Suspirei um pouco cansada. Era hora de voltar ao mundo real e esquecer meus problemas, esquecer Edward por alguns minutos em quanto podia.

– Pode mandá-lo entrar, por favor! - Ela saiu assentindo, trazendo logo em seguida uma mulher com seus 35 anos de idade segurando um bebezinho no colo. – Como se chama esse bebezinho lindo?

Fiz minha voz de criança apertando as mãozinhas do garoto o vendo rir com sua gengiva exposta. O garoto era bem fofo mesmo.

– Godofredo. – A senhora sorriu pra mim, eu retribui, quase rindo do nome da criança. Quem colocaria esse nome em uma criança? Essa mãe pelo visto sim. – E eu sou Honesta.

Minha vontade de rir foi maior ainda. Não sabia se ela estava falando que era honesta ou se o nome dela era Honesta, mas eu fico com a segunda opção era mais lógico.

– O que o Godofredo tem sentido ultimamente?

– Pode chamá-lo de Fredo que ele atende e é mais fácil. – Assenti achando mais estranho ainda. – Anda sentindo algumas dores na barriga e isso vem me preocupando muito.

– Mãe de primeira viagem? – Assentiu sorrindo com um sorriso orgulhoso. – Quando meses Fredo tem?

– 6. Isso é normal?

– Sim, deve ser somente uma cólica, mas eu vou examiná-lo para conferir. – Peguei o bebezinho do seu colo retirando a roupinha e colocando na maca, apertei alguns locais constatando que eu estava certa, era somente uma cólica de nada. – É somente uma cólica mesmo, vou receitar um remédio que vai amenizar um pouco a dor e deixá-lo também mais calmo.

– Ok.

A mulher assentiu enquanto eu vestia a roupinha do bebezinho gordinho a minha frente, entreguei a ela indo para minha mesa prescrever a recitar medica.

– Aqui está! Ele vai ficar um pouquinho enjoado, mas é normal nessa idade dele ou quando sentir cólica.

Entreguei o papel pra ela sorrido para o bebe que enfiava toda a mão dentro da boca se babando todo. Quando fui beijar sua bochecha para deixá-los finalmente ir embora senti algo quente molhar meu jaleco branco.

– Aí meu Deus! Desculpe-me Doutora, Godofredo como foi capaz de fazer isso?

Senti um cheiro de azedo fazendo meu estomago se embrulhar. Oh! Merda, isso não era nada bom.

– Tudo bem isso acontece, não é a primeira vez. – E não era mesmo, mas dessa vez esse cheiro estava fazendo tudo o que tinha no meu estomago querer sair de uma vez só. – Se precisarem é só aparecer de novo.

– Claro que sim e me desculpe mais uma vez.

Nesse momento rezava para todos os santos para que ela fosse embora o mais rápido possível, pois eu sentia que colocaria a comida que estava no meu estômago para fora.

Honesta saiu pela porta, suspirei de alivio saindo correndo as pressas para o banheirinho que ficava na minha sala. Me abaixei vomitando tudo o que eu havia ingerido e não ingerido. Parecia que uma passagem de vomito havia se aberto na minha boca e não parava mais.

– Bella? Aí meu Deus. – Ouvi a voz de Tanya e logo em seguida ela segurar minha cabeça me dando apoio. Depois de um tempo que mais pareceu uma eternidade consegui me levantar e lavar a boca. – O que houve?

Assim que me lembrei do por que estava vomitando tirei o jaleco às presas jogando-o em algum canto do local.

– Pelo amor de Deus tira esse jaleco de perto de mim.

– Por quê?

– O Godofredo vomitou nele e só de lembrar o cheiro tenho vontade de vomitar mais ainda.

Choraminguei sentando em minha cadeira esfregando os olhos. Minha vida estava mais difícil.

– Godo... Quem?

– Godofredo a criança que eu atendi agora a pouco.

– Sim, me lembrei. – Me olhou estranho com o cenho franzido. – Mas você está bem? Por que pelo o que eu saiba isso já aconteceram várias vezes e você nunca vomitou desse jeito.

– Eu sei mais dessa vez é diferente parecia que aquele cheiro estava tentando arrancar meu estomago.

Tanya se sentou a minha frente um pouco vermelha coçando a nuca e ajeitando a roupa branca no corpo.

Ela queria dizer alguma coisa, mas se sentia muito envergonhada por isso.

– Não queria ter que ser a pessoa a te dizer isso, mas é muito estranho, na verdade você anda muito estranha desde que voltou. – Minhas sobrancelhas estavam levantadas a questionando silenciosamente. - Come de mais, sempre chega atrasada por que dormiu de mais e isso não é normal, você acha que eu não escuto todas as vezes que aquele vaso é massacrado com a sessão de vomito que protagoniza? Vou soltar a bomba de vez antes que eu não consiga. Acho que você está grávida!

Acho que você está grávida! Acho que você está grávida! Acho que você está grávida! Acho que você está grávida! Acho que você está grávida! Acho que você está grávida! Acho que você está grávida! Acho que você está grávida! Acho que você está grávida! Acho que você está grávida!

Merda! Essa frase dançava na minha cabeça feito aquelas bailarinas que dançavam samba facilmente. Não podia ser. Na verdade podia sim, por que as duas maravilhosas vezes que Edward e eu transamos não usamos proteção e eu tinha suspendido o uso do meu anticoncepcional, pois não tinha um parceiro a mais de um ano então não havia motivo para eu usar. Agora com essa irresponsabilidade minha eu poderia estar grávida!

Grávida de Edward.

Coloquei a mão no rosto tentando não entrar em desespero, tentando não chorar. Deus por quê? Por quê? Como se não fosse difícil a situação agora estava pior, um filho podia estar dentro de mim.

– Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo! Como eu vou contar pra ele? Agente nem transou muitas vezes caralho.

Tanya chegou ao meu lado me abraçando.

– Primeiro você tem que saber se esta realmente grávida é só uma suspeita isso tudo e depois você vê o que vai fazer e eu vou estar do seu lado é isso que amigas fazem.

– Obrigada, por tudo o que tem feito por mim, acho que seria mais difícil sem você. – Essas palavras eram verdadeiras, por mais que eu queria que Rose e Alice estivessem aqui também, mas cada uma estava ocupada de mais em seus trabalhos. Em suas vidas.

– Eu sei que faria o mesmo por mim se precisasse. – Afagou minhas costas. – Vou ligar para Garret e dizer que vou passar a noite com você aí agente compra um teste de gravidez ou se preferir fazemos um de sangue aqui no hospital mesmo.

– Eu quero fazer aqui sabe pra ter certeza logo de vez.

– Tudo bem irei pedir a Doutora Macoys completo sigilo sobre isso e pra ser entregue o mais rápido possível.

~NdM~

O resto da tarde se passou e eu deixei praticamente tudo nas mãos da minha secretária, somente na hora de tirar a coleta de sangue eu me envolvi realmente.

Estava em um ponto que eu não conseguia trabalhar direito, só pensava em como seria minha vida com um filho do Edward e como eu contaria a ele caso fosse verdade.

Levantei-me arrumando minhas coisas para ir embora, já estava na minha hora e eu incrivelmente estava faminta e cansada.

– Já vai? – Tanya de sua mesa me perguntou eu somente assenti entregando alguns prontuários a ela. – Espera só um minuto por que eu tinha recebido uma ligação do laboratório que seus exames estavam prontos só não tive tempo de pegar mais cedo.

– Tudo bem, mas seja rápida estou com fome e sono ao mesmo tempo.

Sorrindo saiu correndo em direção ao elevador.

Fiquei um bom tempo sozinho, naquele corredor. Vi Edward andando com alguns prontuários se aproximar de mim, e me virei para sair correndo ou me esconder em algum lugar, mas não deu tempo.

– Hey, Bella! Quanto tempo.

Edward segurou meu braço impedindo que eu fugisse, engoli em seco com tamanha proximidade. Ele estava tão lindo, quer dizer continuava lindo, por que ele nunca deixou de ser.

– Muito, não é? Ando um pouco ocupada ultimamente. – O vi sorrir fraco e me olhar um pouco triste.

– Sei muito bem que não é isso. – Suspirou cansado. – Caramba Bella já tem um mês e você nem me deixa aproximar e isso está me matando.

Meu coração estava falhando algumas batidas no momento se ele estava morrendo imagina eu? Devia estar enterrada nesse momento.

– É melhor a gente se afastar um pouco.

– Não! Droga eu não vou me afastar de você não, precisamos conversar e você nem me dá oportunidade pra isso.

– Bella? – Ouvi a voz de Tanya um pouco hesitante segurando meu exame em mãos, quase desmaie com isso.

Merda! Edward.

– Obrigada Tanya eu já vou. – Suspirei e me voltei para Edward se segurava os cabelos fortemente. – Depois nós conversamos estou cansada no momento e eu quero muito minha cama.

Tentei sorrir um sorriso verdadeiro, porém saiu como um sorriso amarelo.

– Tudo bem, depois nós conversamos, mas não pense que vou me esquecer disso, por que não vou.

Eu sabia que quando ele queria alguma coisa ele nunca desistia e se Edward estava realmente a fim de falar comigo ele iria até o inferno se fosse preciso. Assenti saindo dali o mais de pressa possível.

Entrei no meu carro respirando fundo tentando me acalmar, tudo ficaria bem, tudo se ajeitaria eu rezava para que fosse assim pelo menos.

* * *

**_N/a:_**

**_Será qual o resultado?_**

**_*.*_**

**_Será que Edward vai ser papai?_**

**_Próximo será o POV do Edward então não percam e comentem, quem sabe assim o capítulo vem mais rápido u.u_**

**_~NdM~_**

**_KellyKarina: Sim eu tbm sinto de vez em quando raiva dele. kkkk Acho que eu tinha feito pior, socaria as bolas dele até ele pensar com a cabeça de cima e não as de baixo. *.* (SOU MAL)... Credo boneca vodu? Deus que te livre menina. Me fazem mesmo, me divirto muito com suas palavras. Ahhh eu vi e dei já uma passada por lá. Bom saber os dias certos, sim eu li a de domingo. Bjos no coração ;*_**

_**Guest: Acho que todo mundo pensou que ele ia até o final, até eu achei por um momento. Eu me sentiria traída se fosse comigo, nossa o cara fica com ela depois vai querer ficar com outra? ;/ Hey! A volta está sendo um pouco conturbada, mas está aí, próximo é POV do Edward então não perca. Vamos ver como o menino que fez merda está lidando com essa situação. Bjos ;***_


	17. Chapter 17

_**POV EDWARD.**_

A porra de um mês havia se passado. Porra! Fazia um mês que Bella praticamente me evitava não adiantava.

Tentava de todo os jeitos falar com ela, mas era sempre uma desculpa, _'Tenho um paciente agora'_, '_Já combinei com Tanya hoje'_ ou '_Estou muito cansada Edward mais tarde'_.

Como eu iria conquistá-la assim? Como eu iria fazê-la me enxergar de uma maneira diferente? Bella não me dava chances de aproximação, por mais que eu tentasse com os meus ossos isso, ela simplesmente não sedia.

Expliquem-me como? Por quê? Estou desesperado atrás de respostas e soluções, mas elas simplesmente não aparecem.

Estava cansado dessa porra toda. Minha vontade era de pegar ela em um canto e questioná-la, dizer tudo que estava entalado em minha garganta há algum tempo e claro foder ela com força. Estava cansado de agir feito um moleque punheteiro e me masturbar todos os dias pensando em como era bom vê-la gozar. Por que, simplesmente eu não conseguia tocar ou se quer pensar em outra mulher era somente Bella, era somente ela, seu corpo, seus gemidos e seu cheiro. Ficava duro somente imaginado-a assim tão entregue a mim.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que eu tinha essa vontade, tinha medo. Medo de ser rejeitado, de não ser correspondido. Tudo tão confuso! O amor poderia ser mais simples e mais fácil, seria bem melhor.

Estava no corredor lendo alguns prontuários quando a avistei enfrente a mesa da sua secretária. Bella iria fugir tenho certeza, depois de pará-la e tentar pelo menos fazê-la me ouvir, Tanya nos interrompeu um pouco desconcertada por estar atrapalhando com seu jeito acanhado e corando como sempre.

Bella deu a desculpa de sempre que estava cansada e que depois conversaríamos e foi embora sem nem dar uma ultima olhada. Senti-me magoado com isso um pouco, mas eu sabia que era merecido.

Depois? Sabia que o depois dela nunca chegaria. Era a maneira indireta de Bella dizer que nunca iria falar comigo outra vez, pelo menos não de sua parte e vontade.

– Desculpe ter interrompido Edward, mas Bella precisa de um tempo.

Ouvi a voz baixa de Tanya. Havia até me esquecido que ela estava aqui, a mulher era tão quieta que raramente percebíamos sua presença.

– Um tempo? Eu já dei praticamente um mês, ela nem se quer me ouve ou olha na minha cara.

– Ela está um pouco confusa com tudo. Aposto que logo ela vai te procurar e aí vocês vão conversar e quem sabe se acertar.

Pude sentir que ela me escondia algo de mim, que ela sabia de algo que eu não sabia. Lógico que sabia. Bella e ela viviam feitas carrapatos mais grudados do que nunca.

– Tanya o que está havendo? Eu sei que sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei.

Resmunguei apertando um pouco o braço dela.

– Edward está me machucando.

– Desculpa, não é minha intenção, estou desesperado. Bella não quer falar comigo, me evita sempre e eu nunca falo o que eu sinto por ela.

Comecei a falar feito um louco deixando Tanya um pouco sem graça.

– O que sente exatamente?

Eu não queria me expor desse jeito, mas ela poderia me ajudar, poderia fazer Bella me ouvir de algum jeito. Afinal elas eram de certa forma amigas.

Pelo menos tinham ficado de uns tempos para cá.

– Eu a amo. – Vi Tanya arregalar um pouco os olhos descrentes. – Eu sei que meu passado me condena, que nem sempre fui à melhor pessoa, mas caramba é tão difícil acreditar que eu estou apaixonado?

– Não! Claro que não. – Fazia gestos estranhos com as mãos como para se justificar. – Só é chocante?

– Realmente meu passado me condena, não é?

Resmunguei meio sem jeito, completamente envergonhado por ter sido um homem idiota por anos, fechado em seu próprio medo.

Edward era um completo fodido. Praticamente ouvia essas vozes no meu ouvido.

– Se quer a verdade sim, tipo Edward Masen apaixonado? O mundo está realmente acabando na frente dos nossos olhos.

Ela corou assim que a o pequeno discurso de como pensava que era impossível eu me apaixonar, de como certamente não me imaginava preso a uma mulher somente.

– Acho que sempre fui apaixonado por ela, só não admitia. – Passei as mãos pelo meu cabelo nervoso por estar me abrindo com uma conhecida não intima. – É complicado vivi minha vida acreditando em uma coisa e em um instante tudo muda. Fiquei confuso e acabei estragando tudo como sempre.

– Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Revirei os olhos por que, tecnicamente ela já estava perguntando. – Por que não diz isso a ela? Bella acha que você simplesmente está aí depois desse final de semana curtindo a vida como fazia antes.

O que? Como eu poderia viver minha vida sem ela, depois que eu a tive? Simplesmente aquele Edward galinha não existia e parecia um sonho distante nem tão distante assim se é me entendem.

– Por que ela acha isso? –Sussurrei segurando fortemente a prancheta que estava na minha mão.

– Quer saber? Vocês estão fazendo uma confusão com essa história toda, sério e isso está me irritando. – Resmungou um pouco brava apontando o dedo em riste no meu rosto. – Bella chora pelos cantos achando que a paixão dela não é correspondida e você está aí sentindo o mesmo só que não desembucha para a mulher, fica calado pelos cantos com essa cara de retardado apaixonado com medo da rejeição.

Retardado apaixonado? Sério? No final Tanya estava um pouco ofegante por ter falado tudo de uma vez. Quase sorri feito bobo ao realmente me dar conta do que ela havia falado.

– Bella tem sentimentos por mim? – Uma esperança nasceu dentro de mim.

– Acho que está na cara, se ela não estivesse acha mesmo que ela te evitaria? – Ela falou como se esperasse uma resposta minha, porem essa não veio. – Choraria pelos cantos por querer que aquele final de semana voltasse?

– Ela está apaixonada por mim!

– Nossa! Gênio. - Notei um pouco de ironia em seu tom, mas fingi que nem percebi. - Só me faz um favor, na verdade faz um favor para vocês dois e o resto da humanidade vai atrás dela o mais rápido possível, se der ainda hoje, agora pra ser mais exata.

Era uma ótima ideia, eu iria ir até Bella, diria e amarraria se fosse preciso para que ela me ouvisse e mataria a saudade dos beijos e abraços que eu estava sentido.

– Você tem razão, eu vou a casa dela ainda hoje.

– Isso garoto vai mesmo. - Suspirou pegando a bolsa em cima da mesa. – Tenho que ir, meu marido deve estar me esperando, te desejo muita sorte.

Via mulher loira sair do hospital me deixando lá, eu não poderia perder tempo, tinha que correr atrás do que eu queria, iria ser persistente chato se fosse necessário, mas iria ter Bella pra mim, iria fazê-la me amar como eu a amava.

Entrei na minha sala um pouco afobado por causa da correria, pegando somente a chave do carro, nem tirar o jaleco eu tirei nem me lembrei da pasta, absolutamente nada.

– Hey! Onde pensa que vai Masen. – A voz de Jane impediu que eu saísse do hospital discretamente como eu havia planejado. – Seu horário ainda não acabou!

– Jane eu sei muito bem disso, o problema é que é urgente e eu preciso dar uma saída me cobre, por favor?

A mulher arregalou os olhos talvez percebendo minha cara de desesperado, mas eu estava mesmo um mês com meus sentimentos entalado na garganta era de mais.

– O que aconteceu? – Bufei um pouco irritado, não estava com paciência para Jane querer fofocar com os outros.

– Vai me cobrir ou não?

– Tudo bem Masen, vou dar um jeito, mas espero que isso não aconteça muitas vezes não serei cordial da próxima e...

Mal esperei ela falar e corri para o estacionamento onde meu volvo prateado estava a minha espera.

**Foo Fighters ~ Everlong**

**Hello, I've waited here for you****  
**Olá, eu tenho esperado você por aqui**  
****Everlong...**  
Uma eternidade...**  
****Tonight I throw myself into**

Esta noite, eu me joguei de cabeça...****

Dirigi feito louco pelas ruas tentando chegar o mais rápido possível no apartamento de Bella. O porteiro quando me viu somente sorriu, sabia que ele me conhecia, já tinha vindo algumas vezes aqui, mas eu não esperava que ainda se lembrasse de mim, pois fazia tanto tempo.

O elevador parecia ter grudado na parede. Quando você deseja fazer muito uma coisa o tempo parece se arrastar, as coisas parecem ir bem mais devagar do que o normal era somente para me irritar eu sabia disso e o pior de tudo estava conseguindo.

**And out of the red out of her** hade **she sang**  
E de repente, do nada, ela cantou  
**Come down and waste away with me**  
Vem cá e se perca por aí comigo  
**Down with me...**  
Para baixo comigo...

Quando o elevador finalmente parou e as portas duplas se abriram eu prendi o ar involuntariamente. Estava a metros de distancia de Bella e estava sentindo tantas coisas de diferente ao mesmo tempo. Chegava a ser assustador saber que eu poderia mudar minha vida, tudo aquilo que eu pensei que faria em alguns instantes estaria enterrado somente como uma lembrança.

Respirando fundo algumas vezes coloquei meus pés para se moverem em direção à porta com o numero 215. Apertava a campainha incontáveis vezes. Somente parei quando a escutei xingando do outro lado.

**Slow, how you wanted it to be****  
**Devagar, como você queria que fosse**  
****Over my** **head, out of my head she sang**  
Além de minha mente, fora da minha mente, ela cantava

**And I wonder when I sing along with you****  
**E eu me pergunto, quando eu canto com você****

– Que merda, não pode dormir mais não?

A porta se abriu a mostrando com um camisão da universidade grande que tampava quase todo o seu corpo. Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco ao constatar que quem estava ali era eu. Bella fez menção de fechar a porta, mas eu impedi com as minhas mãos.

E isso era mais do que perfeito. Era mais forte do que ela. Bella não podia contra a minha força.

– Você não vai me mandar embora, não vai inventar desculpas idiotas e vai falar comigo como deveria ter feito desde o inicio.

Resmunguei um pouco irritado por tudo, por estar um mês de abstinência sexual, por estar apaixonada por uma mulher cabeça dura que não estava me dando chances de dizer nada nem simplesmente um _'Eu te amo'_, por estar tão na defensiva que era incapaz de me ouvir. Por ter sido tão idiota e ter esperado um mês pra procurá-la de verdade, por ter prolongado nosso sofrimento, porque ali olhando para a mulher da minha vida eu sabia que ela tinha sofrido tanto ou mais do que eu, seus olhos vermelhos e inchados, sua magreza um pouco exagerada e as olheiras que tinha debaixo dos olhos comprovavam isso.

Merda! Estávamos sofrendo esse tempo todo.

– O que está fazendo aqui?

– Vim conversar com você.

– Eu não quero falar com você Edward, pensei que tinha deixado isso claro. Vai embora.

Tinha uma cara seria com os braços cruzados em cima do peito, mas eu não estava nem aí no momento para o que ela queria, eu queria conversar e isso me bastava.

– Não me interessa se você quer ou não, eu vou falar com você e o que te resta a fazer é me ouvir.

Entrei na casa dela ouvindo-a bufar e fechar a porta com uma força desnecessária.

– Fala logo então que eu realmente estou cansada.

Resmungou se sentando o mais longe de mim que podia! A raiva ainda estava ali e eu a sentia atravessar em mim.

**If everything could ever feel this real forever****  
**Se tudo pudesse ser tão real para sempre**  
****If anything could ever be this good again**  
Se tudo pudesse ser tão bom assim de novo

– Droga Bella para de me evitar, para de fazer isso comigo, com a gente. – Suspirei me levantando não conseguindo ficar sentado. Vi pelo canto do olho que ela iria falar, mas fiz um gesto com a mão que era apenas para ela ouvir, precisava urgentemente colocar tudo pra fora antes que o meu surto de coragem fosse embora e eu simplesmente desistisse. – Merda! Fui um idiota eu sei, tenho sido assim minha vida inteira só que eu não quero mais ser assim. Eu te amo porra e essa distancia que você coloca entre nós cada dia mais me mata aos poucos. Eu fiz merda quase indo pra cama com a mulher sim, fiz! Mas estava apavorado com o que eu estava sentindo com minhas atitudes.

Parei quando escutei um soluço um pouco alto de mais, olhei para o lado e Bella estava se debulhando em lagrimas. Chorava como se fosse um bebê em busca de comida só não sabia se isso era coisa boa ou ruim.

_'Seja coisa boa', 'Seja coisa boa'._ Repetia essa frase várias vezes na minha cabeça.

Aproximei de mansinho a abraçando apertado, senti-a corresponder meu abraço ainda chorando molhando totalmente meu jaleco.

Eu não o havia tirado? Pelo visto não.

– Não pode fazer isso comigo. – Resmungou fungando, porém seu aperto em volta de mim ficou ainda mais forte, como se eu fosse à salvação da sua vida. – Não pode!

– Desculpe. – Não sabia o que dizer vê-la chorando havia despedaçado meu coração. Eu não queria, mas estava a fazendo sofrer muito e Bella era a ultima pessoa que eu queria ver triste. – Eu só to tentando concertar as coisas, tentando fazer as coisas serem como sempre deveriam ter sido.

Vi-a levantar a cabeça e me olhar com o cenho franzido e os olhos vermelhos com lagrimas ainda.

– Como assim?

Levei meu polegar até os seus olhos tentando a todo custo limpar as lagrimas que insistiam em sair.

– Acho que sempre fui apaixonado por você. – Ela riu pelo o nariz achando que era algum tipo de piada certamente se lembrando de todas as nossas brigas e implicâncias, mas não era. Era a maior verdade da minha existência. – Sério! Nunca fiquei bolado quando Alice e Jasper começaram a namorar e Alice é praticamente minha irmã. Muito menos Rose e Emm. Não visitei Rose quando ela quebrou a perna, mas quando você quebrou o braço eu fiz praticamente um acampamento no seu quarto e fiz questão de ser o primeiro a desenhar no seu gesso pra todo mundo ver na escola. Levei a culpa por você, quando sem querer matou o gato da senhora Heide por que eu sabia que Renné te deixaria sem brincar comigo por muito tempo. Quase morri pulando o penhasco da reserva para que você não fosse sozinha mesmo morrendo de medo por dentro ou da vez que eu torci o pé subindo na árvore para pegar uma maçã que você tanto queria comer por que nunca tinha comido ela diretamente do pé pra depois me dizer que não tinha diferença nenhuma da de supermercado. – Respirei tomando fôlego. – Fiquei praticamente as madrugadas inteira da minha infância no telefone com você por que tinha medo de tempestade e se achava grande de mais para ir para o quarto dos pais, mesmo morrendo de sono eu tentava contar alguma história para que você dormisse ou pelo menos sentisse menos medo ou não pensasse nos trovões que caiam lá fora. – Acariciei seu rosto sorrindo com as lembranças. – Se eu tivesse sido menos estúpido eu teria percebido antes, mas eu sempre tive tanto medo de me apaixonar de amar e perder depois. – Bella acariciava meu rosto me incentivando a continuar.

– Por que você tinha medo de se apaixonar? De ter um relacionamento sério?

– Não acredito que vai me fazer falar isso. – Suspirei e respirei algumas vezes, eu diria tudo, completamente tudo. Estava na chuva é para se molhar. – Eu sei que fui praticamente minha vida inteira um fodido que pegava as mulheres e depois ia embora sem me importar, mas no fundo eu me importava me sentia mal por estar fazendo aquilo com mulheres que certamente não mereciam. Mas simplesmente eu não conseguia ir adiante eu sempre me lembrava de como era perder alguém que se é apegado que a gente ama, fiz uma promessa quando meus pais morreram naquele acidente de carro. Eu sei quem cumpre promessa de criança? Mas eu senti tanto quando eles morreram.

Meus olhos tinham lagrimas saudosas, e ao mesmo tempo tristes, minha mãe não deveria se orgulhar de mim até hoje, com certeza se dona Elizabeth estivesse viva estaria decepcionada comigo, meu pai Anthony então nem se fala, sempre tentava deixar claro seu amor por minha mãe e sempre me dizia _'Quando você encontrar a mulher da sua vida Edward não a deixe escapar por que ela pode ser a única'_ ou _'Sempre trate uma mulher bem e nunca as magoe, pois elas não merecem, mulheres são os seres mais especiais que Deus inventou'_. E foi o que eu fiz a minha vida toda, usei as mulheres como objeto para o meu prazer e agora eu estava tentando fazer o certo, tentando trazer Bella de vez para minha vida.

Mas se eles estivessem vivos as coisas poderiam ser diferentes eu poderia ser diferente, certamente eu não teria esses pensamentos que eu carreguei durante toda minha vida, estaria casado com filhos e até um cachorro em uma casa com quintal grande.

– Tudo bem se não quiser falar não precisa, não estou te cobrando. – Ouvi a voz doce sussurrar em meu ouvido. – Não se sinta pressionado.

– Parecia que uma parte de mim havia morrido também e na verdade tinha mesmo por que eles eram tudo que eu tinha, nem conhecia direito tia Esme e o tio Carlisle. Eu não queria sentir aquela dor novamente então eu prometi nunca me apaixonar, nunca me apegar a ninguém. Eu sei completamente idiota e só fui perceber isso quando você me deixou plantado naquela festa de casamento terminando comigo se é que tínhamos algo, sentindo a segunda pior dor da perda que eu já tive na minha vida e o pior era que a culpa era totalmente minha.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silencio, certamente ela estava tentando digerir tudo e eu estava ansioso para saber o que ela achava de todas as palavras que eu jorrei em cima dela.

**The only thing I'll ever ask of you****  
**A única coisa que eu sempre irei te pedir**  
****You've gotta promise not to stop when I say when**  
Você tem que prometer nunca parar quando eu disser "quando"...

– Droga Edward eu não sei o que pensar. – Resmungou se levantando indo para o sofá. – É tão surreal isso. Você dizendo que me ama. – Sussurrou talvez somente para ela, mas eu também havia escutado perfeitamente.

– Surreal por quê? Não acredita em mim?

– Não é fácil Edward isso, ok? Até mês passado eu havia te pegado na cama com a prima do Jasper, Magnólia. – Quase a interrompi dizendo que era Victória, mas deixei pra lá isso não importava agora. – A cada dia você dormia com uma diferente, era o maior galinha que a humanidade já conheceu na face da terra.

– Ok! Bella já entendi que não era nenhum santo, porém e daí? – Ela me olhou meio envergonhada segurando a barra da camisa com força um pouco nervosa. – Eu mudei, não sou mais aquele Edward.

– Só que eu não quero me machucar mais do que já estou Edward. Não quero ser a transa casual de ninguém, não quero acordar um dia e ver que você se arrependeu de brincar de casinha.

**She sang****  
**Ela cantou

**Breathe out, so I can breathe you in****  
**Expire, então eu posso te inspirar**  
****Hold you in...**  
Segurar você por dentro...**  
****And now I know you've always been**  
E agora, eu sei que você sempre esteve lá**  
****Out of your** **head****out of my head I sang****  
**Fora de sua cabeça, fora de minha cabeça. E eu cantei

– Porra Bella eu digo que te amo e você acha que eu somente quero transar com você? Digo que te amo desde sempre e você acha que eu vou me arrepender? - Minha voz subiu alguns graus de irritação. Eu queria transar com ela, mas eu queria mais que isso também e a única coisa que eu me arrependia era de não tê-la na minha vida. – Estou realmente disposto a tudo pra ter você o resto da minha vida pra ser mais que minha amiga, por que eu sei que você é a mulher da minha vida eu nunca vivi sem você e não quero começar agora! Todas as vezes que eu penso no meu passado, desde as minhas melhores e piores lembranças você está lá e eu realmente quero que no meu futuro você esteja também como minha mulher, mãe dos meus filhos e vovó dos meus netos.

– Droga Edward não pode me dizer essas palavras assim, muito pior fazer chorar desse jeito. – Resmungou enquanto me abraçava. – E se não der certo? A gente é tão diferente. Brigamos por qualquer coisa desde que eu me lembre por gente.

– A gente faz dar certo, agente tenta até fazer dar certo. – Sussurrei perto dos seus ouvidos. – Já viu um quebra cabeça se completar com peças iguais? – Ela fez sinal negativo com a cabeça. – Então a gente se completa perfeitamente com as nossas diferenças. E eu te amo isso já é um começo para dar certo. Não posso prometer que não haverá brigas, mas eu realmente quero isso, quero a gente assim juntos como um casal.

Afastei-me um pouco afagando seu roto com carinho, Bella mordia os lábios freneticamente e aquela atitude parecia tão sensual, tão Swan. Ela estava me enlouquecendo somente com o simples ato que fazia sem ao menos perceber, me aproximei de vagar selando nossos lábios somente em um roçar.

Jesus como eu senti falta disso, como eu senti falta daquele gosto, da maciez completamente de tudo.

Apertei sua cintura um pouco desesperado por atrito, afinal foram um mês sem sexo nenhum eu estava com teia já. O beijo estava ficando a cada minuto mais desesperador e afoito, parecia que tínhamos ficado anos sem nos tocar e nos ver, era como comida depois de dias sem ingeri-la. Nossas línguas faziam uma briga sensual dentro da boca em busca de espaço me deixando cada vez mais excitando.

– De pensar que se eu não tivesse te evitado você teria dito isso antes.

Bella resmungou um pouco sem fôlego por conta do beijo, eu somente fui capaz de assenti e voltar ao que estava fazendo, beijá-la.

Suas mãos pequenas e quentes foram para o meu jaleco o retirando com certa impaciência, com a mesma pressa eu tirei minha camisa branca social que usava para trabalhar ao mesmo tempo em que via Bella tirar o blusão e ficar somente com uma calcinha preta minúscula na minha frente. Ela queria me enfartar. Era isso! Ela estava conseguindo me enfartar, meu coração batia tão acelerado dentro do peito que parecia mais uma escola de samba em tempos de carnaval.

Perguntava-me mentalmente, como eu consegui ficar muito tempo longe dessa mulher? Como eu tive que esperar o casamento da Alice pra perceber que sempre fui apaixonado?

– Você está linda e eu tava morrendo de saudade!

Resmunguei a puxando para o meu colo a beijando com loucura e paixão.

– Eu também estava com muita saudade de você. – Caímos meio sem jeito no chão, Bella estava por cima de mim beijando cada canto do meu corpo e eu somente gemia em aprovação, ouvi o barulho da minha calça sendo aberta e depois do meu pau sendo libertado. – Senti saudades de você.

Beijou a cabeçinha lambendo em seguida, eu quase chorei. Estava no paraíso com aquela boca fazendo um vai e vem gostoso quase me levando ao orgasmo, suas mãos acariciavam minhas bolas me deixando entorpecido.

Sua língua sempre contornava o entorno do meu pau fazendo-me liberar grandes quantidades de pré-gozo, Bella voltou a chupar meu pau com mais força quase me fazendo vir em sua boca. A puxei com um pouco de violência fazendo-a ficar cara a cara comigo.

– Eu não vou gozar na sua boca, vou goza dentro de você. – A vi arfar e sorrir ao mesmo tempo.

Como ela estava sexy como o inferno com os lábios molhados com meu pré gozo, inchados e vermelhos, eu morreria certamente essa noite.

Com uma mão puxei sua calcinha a deixando completamente nua em cima de mim, a virei ficando por cima tirando a cueca de um jeito desajeitado por estar beijando-a. Separei as suas pernas ficando entre ela e entrei com tudo quase vendo estrelas.

Não podia esperar, tínhamos tido preliminares o suficiente por um dia, eu precisava senti-la dentro de mim como estava sentindo nesse momento, afinal foram um mês de abstinência eu necessitava daquilo.

– Oh!

Bella gemeu arranhando minhas costas pedindo por mais. Mas eu fiquei parado esperando não ela se acostumar com meu tamanho e sim eu me acostumar com aquela... Aquela, boceta apertada, eu não me lembrava de que era tão apertada assim de que era tão bom estar dentro dela.

– Sempre apertada Bella.

Beijei seu pescoço e comecei com os movimentos lentos, não estávamos naquele momento fazendo sexo estávamos fazendo amor, era a minha primeira vez e eu estava nervoso de fazer algo errado, estava praticamente parecendo um virgem na sua primeira vez com seu primeiro amor.

Das três coisas citadas duas eram completamente certas, era minha primeira vez fazendo "Amor", e Bella era meu primeiro amor e a única que conseguiu atingir meu coração mesmo involuntariamente, mesmo sem nenhuma intenção de fazê-lo.

O porquê disso? Por que de todo esse nervosismo? Era diferente estar com Bella, não era como foder qualquer mulher que eu pego em um dia sem nem ao menos saber o nome ou me importar com o lugar. Ela era a mulher da minha vida a mulher que eu amo e me descobri completamente apaixonado havia sentimento ali naquele ato, havia amor, paixão e ao mesmo tempo luxuria e desejo.

– Eu te amo.

Ouvir essas palavras da boca dela me sentir vivo e completo, eu estava finalmente completo eu havia finalmente achado o meu lugar no mundo.

– Eu também te amo muito. - Os movimentos dos nossos corpos eram lentos e ritmados. Até que em um momento no ápice do desejo senti suas paredes contorcerem o meu pau avisando que ela estava vindo, eu não conseguiria segurar por muito tempo eu não queria segurar, atingimos ao clímax juntos. – Eu vou gozar.

Minha voz havia saído um pouco rouca em seu ouvido por causa do desejo que eu sentia por aquela mulher.

Alguns minutos haviam se passado, mas mesmo assim eu continuei em cima dela sentindo o carinho que Bella fazia em meus cabelos e agradecia a Deus por ter tomado a atitude de vir falar com ela e estar nesse momento nos seus braços.

– O que nos somos agora?

Perguntou meio hesitante e com a voz vacilante. Virei olhando nos seus olhos sorrindo. Eu estava sorrindo tanto nas ultimas horas, tudo pra mim era motivo de felicidade.

– Achei que fossemos namorados?

– Não me lembro de ter aceitado nenhum pedido assim. – Resmungou achando um pouco de graça da minha cara de falsa indignação.

–Tudo bem isso vai parecer meio adolescente, mas vamos lá! – Suspirei beijando cada pedaço alcançável do seu corpo. – Aceita ser minha namorada?

– Me deixa pensar. – Colocou a mão no queixo fechando os olhos em fenda. – Isso inclui ver filmes românticos comigo mesmo não gostando, me aguentar na TPM e aguentar as loucuras dos meus pais sem reclamar e não ter que te dividir com nenhuma vadia siliconada qualquer?

Ri um pouco, eu faria tudo e muito mais se ela estivesse comigo, se ela fosse minha namorada, minha mulher, minha amante. Estava pensando como um merda de um apaixonado, mas esse era o ponto eu estava perdidamente e irrevogavelmente apaixonado por Bella.

– Eu faço tudo isso e mais um pouco, por que eu te amo e estou disposto a ficar com você de todos os jeitos possíveis.

– Sendo assim então eu aceito! – Me deu um selinho casto e deitou no meu peito bocejando. – Eu te amo muito, mas agora se importa de dormirmos estou cansada mesmo.

Resmungou com a voz quase embolada por causa do sono.

– Vem. – A puxei ficando de conchinha. Quem diria que um dia eu estaria assim de conchinha que eu estaria fodidamente apaixonado e ainda por cima por Bella. – Eu te amo também.

Era tão bom poder falar isso a todo o momento, era bom me sentir em paz e com a alma leve. Cheirando seus cabelos e com um sorriso idiota no rosto eu caí na inconsciência. Sabendo que quando eu acordasse não teria sido um sonho e sim real que eu Edward Masen tinha uma namorada fodidamente sexy e estava de quatro por ela e não tinha nenhuma vergonha de estar parecendo um retardado apaixonado por que era a verdade eu estava mesmo.

[...]

Acordei com um barulho irritante e logo constatei que era meu celular, as costas estavam doendo, simplesmente dormir no chão da sala não era a melhor coisa do mundo, Bella dormia feito um anjo agarrada em mim.

Levantei-me apressadamente com todo o cuidado para que não a acordasse e fui à busca do maldito telefone que tocava sem parar. Achei-o no bolso da minha calça e me levantei colocando a cueca e atendendo ao mesmo tempo.

– Alô?

– _Ediie!_

A voz de Emm soou do outro lado da linha me fazendo bufar de raiva pelo o apelido. Ele com certeza gostavam de me irritar, me irritaria mais se minha noite não tivesse sido perfeita.

– Emm se me chamar assim de novo eu juro que desligo na sua cara sem piedade e não te atendo.

Andei em direção à cozinha para não atrapalhar o sono da minha namorada. Cara eu tinha uma namorada agora e isso era real.

– _Desculpa Edward, mas onde você está? Sério esqueceu-se do nosso compromisso?_ – Que compromisso? Eu não me lembrava de nenhum. – _É pelo visto esqueceu! Jazz e eu estamos passando aí na sua casa daqui a 20 minutos então se arrume._

– Não estou na minha casa! – Respirei fundo. – Nem sei o que a gente combinou.

– _Jogo esqueceu? Cara, temos que chegar lá cedo a fila estará enorme._ – Sorriu malicioso logo em seguida. – _Está na casa de quem dessa vez?_

– Da minha namorada.

Sorri feliz vendo um envelope pardo em cima do balcão com o nome de Bella. Ela estava doente? Ouvi Emm se engasgar um pouco do outro lado.

– _O que? Sério? Não estamos em primeiro de abriu então não tem graça e Bella? Sério a um mês vocês namoravam._

– Não to mentindo to falando sério, eu tenho uma namorada agora! – Eu podia ouvir Emm falar do outro lado da linha mais nem prestava atenção, estava concentrado em abrir o envelope que estava completamente lacrado, dentro tinha uma folha completamente em branco com letras miúdas que me fez arregalar os olhos quando eu percebi do que se tratava. – MERDA!

Gritei deixando o celular cair no chão completamente em choque. Merda, porra, cacete eu ia mesmo ser pai?

* * *

**_N/a:_**

**_Demorei, mas cheguei. Estava com saudades já u.u_**

**_POV do Edward o/ o/ *Em festa aqui*_**

**_Tanya nessa fic é uma pessoa gente boa e eu a amo muito. ;)_**

**_Amei muito todos os Reviews, sério gente continue assim, pois isso faz meu coraçãozinho bater de alegria._**

**_~NdM~_**

**_ju: Hey! Olha aí flor eles se acertaram... Bjos lindinha e obrigado por comentar. Aprecio muito isso. ;*_**

**_Guest: Ela realmente tem todos os sinais. *.* Ela estava magoada, não queria ter que olhar para ele e muito menos ter contato. Mas apesar de tudo deu certo. Obrigado por comentar. Bjos ;*  
_**

**_dayanesantos6: OMG! Minha fic está sendo indicada por outras pessoas nem acredito. :O Fico muitooo feliz que vc esteja gostando menina, obrigado por comentar, espero te ver aqui mais vezes. Bjos :*_**

**_maylovely: Olha aí o seu POV EDWARD menina. O homem criou atitude e foi atrás da Bella finalmente. Obrigado por comentar flor até o próximo. ;)_**

**_MandaTaishoCullen: Sumida mesmo menina. Some mais não ok? Hey, a Renne foi bem bonitinha mesmo achei ela ali com o seu lado maternal super aflorado. O Edward realmente deu o espaço que ela estava precisando naquele momento e eu tbm entendo o que a Bella sentiu lá. Bjos menina e até o próximo. ;)  
_**

******_KellyKarina: kkk Acredite ou não esse nome existe, eu procurei os nomes estranhos registrado no brasil no google e esse nome estava na lista. Tinha outros piores. Ela realmente vai ser uma criança traumatizada eu fiquei somente de escrever e imaginar que uma pessoa tem mesmo esse nome. O Edward está perdoado agora? Vc é muito rancorosa com ele Kelly. Bjos ;*  
_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**POV BELLA.**_

Quando eu saí daquele hospital não tive coragem de abrir o envelope e ver o que tinha dado o resultado.

Cheguei ao meu apartamento simplesmente jogando o tal envelope pardo em cima da bancado indo direto para o banheiro tomar uma ducha quente e tirar resquício de vomito de mim.

Aquela coisa fedia e parecia grudar na sua pele facilmente. Vômito idiota de merda.

Lavei meus cabelos com cuidado e me lavando também tentando não pensar muito nas coisas. Saí do banheiro e vesti meu camisão da universidade estava prestes a ir dormir quando a campainha do meu apartamento toca sem parar nenhum minuto se quer.

Era só o que me faltava não poder descansar quando eu me sentia mais cansada fisicamente e emocionalmente.

Rumei até a porta um pouco contrariada e estressada, estava cansada e no momento só queria cama e ficar de cabeça fria.

Abri a porta e dei de cara com Edward, cansado com olheiras grandes nos olhos, mas meu primeiro ato foi querer fechar a porta. Droga eu não sabia o que ele fazia ali, Edward não tinha completado todas as suas horas e certamente não tinha entendido minhas indiretas. Eu não queria vê-lo tão cedo, não quando a ferida do meu coração ainda estava aberta.

Surpreendi-me e me bati mentalmente por não tê-lo ouvido antes, se tivesse feito isso há mais tempo talvez nos estivéssemos juntos agora e felizes ou não ou tudo isso tinha que acontecer mesmo.

Talvez devêssemos passar por isso. Edward deveria ter esse tempo para realmente pensar em suas opções.

Depois de uma noite maravilhosa de amor eu finalmente dormi em paz pela primeira vez depois de um mês quase morrendo ou quase vivendo. Sentir o cheiro e os braços de Edward envolta de mim era a melhor coisa que poderia estar sentindo, que já senti em toda a minha vida não importando se estava no chão ou na cama, somente que queria que esse momento se eternizasse.

[...]

Levantei um pouco cambaleante ao escutar um grito de Edward que vinha da cozinha. Merda! Minhas costas estavam doendo e entre minhas pernas também. Eu teria que me lembrar de que dormir no chão da sala não era nada legal para a coluna.

Completamente como vim ao mundo me arrastei até a cozinha vendo um Edward totalmente parado olhando para frente com se ali estivesse um fantasma, seu celular estava no chão e alguém gritava do outro lado da linha.

Sem nem prestar atenção direito eu peguei o telefone entre as mãos para saber o que havia acontecido para ter deixado ele assim do jeito que estava. Em estado de choque certamente.

– Alô?

_– Bella? Mas o que? –_ Emm estava confuso e eu também estava._– O que o Edward estava fazendo na sua casa? –_Eu não respondi e nem precisei responder, pois ele mesmo não deixou._– Aí meu Deus vocês voltaram?_

– Emm o que aconteceu com ele? Edward está aqui parado feito uma estatua nem se mexe!

Resmunguei pensando que ele havia falado algo extremamente chocante para Edward. O cara tinha a boca aberta e os olhos extremamente arregalados. Eu podia ver o momento em que eles sairiam do seu corpo.

_– Não fiz nada não! Ele gritou 'merda' e depois não me respondeu._

Olhei para as mãos de Edward e vi o envelope do meu teste aberto. Edward abriu o meu teste que nem eu havia aberto. Porra! Edward tinha que para com essa mania de ser curioso com as coisas.

Por que ele tinha quer ser tão curioso? Abri correspondências ou documentos que são destinados à outra pessoa era crime.

– Merda, Emm depois a gente se fala o Edward ele está... Depois a gente se fala. – Nem esperei resposta e desliguei na cara do meu amigo, caminhei para perto de Edward e toquei em seu rosto fazendo o me olhar, não sabia decifrar o que estava ali naqueles olhos se era bom ou ruim. Quase choraminguei. Justo agora que a gente tinha se acertado, eu não sabia se estava grávida, mas pelo jeito que ele ficou eu estava sim completamente. Será que ele vai terminar comigo? Meu Deus a gente nem tem 24 horas de namoro direito e já vamos terminar? – Edward?

– Meu Deus Bella você está grávida. – Edward sussurrou colocando as mãos na minha barriga plana.

Droga eu estava mesmo, não que fosse uma coisa ruim por que simplesmente não era, mas será que ele queria esse bebe? Nós tínhamos acabado de nos acertar.

– Desculpa! Juro que não foi intencional que isso aconteceu. – Respirei fundo chorando. Caramba, agora eu chorava por tudo, malditos hormônios. – Não estava tomando pílula por que fazia algum tempo que eu tinha um namorado, especificamente mais de um ano, você sabe que o ultimo namorado que eu tive foi o Mike e ele virou gay eu nem sei onde ele está nesse momento agente também nem transava direito.

Já nem falava coisa com coisa mais, por que Mike e sua sexualidade vieram parar na conversa mesmo? As lagrimas não paravam de sair dos meus olhos e para piorar eu estava nu na frente de um Edward um pouco atordoado, deveria ser uma cena engraçada para quem visse de fora. Mas para mim não estava sendo nem um pouco.

– Não estou te culpando Bella, você não transou sozinha. – Edward me abraçou apertado. Eu sei que não era o momento de pensar nisso, mas ele estava me deixando quente usando somente uma cueca Box.

Merda não era hora de ficar excitada. Não! Não era!

– Não está bravo comigo? – Choraminguei vendo-o sorrir um pouco.

– Droga não! Não estou bravo com você só fiquei assustado eu pretendia ter filhos com você algum dia, mas pretendia namorar por um bom tempo, casar e depois pensar nos filhos, mas agente começou errado então o que me resta nesse momento é ficar feliz.

Fiquei um pouco aliviada naquele momento por saber que ele não estava me culpando ou pensando em me mandar tirar o bebe.

– Você está feliz?

– Que absurdo eu estou mais do que feliz! – Beijou meu pescoço esfregando o nariz logo em seguida. – Estou feliz que você seja a mãe deste bebe. Eu te amo!

– Também te amo!

Esfreguei meu quadril buscando algum atrito com sua intimidade, que já estava um pouco dura dentro da cueca. Eu estava com tanta fome, fome de Edward. Será que os meus apetites sexuais aumentaram por causa da gravidez? Mas já? Eu deveria estar completando um mês agora.

– Você já está pelada e isso é bom! – Resmungou me pegando no colo me pondo em cima da mesa de madeira que ficava na cozinha.

– O que pretende fazer comigo? – Sussurrei tentando fazer minha voz mais sexy e sedutora possível.

– Ontem a gente fez amor no chão da sala, hoje eu quero começar meu dia te fodendo nessa mesa bem gostoso.

Nesse momento eu quase gozei somente de ouvir, imagina na hora em que ele estivesse realmente fazendo. Podia sentir meu prazer escorrer por minhas pernas, minha calçinha ficaria encharcada se eu tivesse usando uma.

– Então anda logo por que eu quero ser fodida! – Ronronei perto do seu ouvido fazendo-o rosnar de excitação. – Eu não aguento preliminar agora então nada de dedos ou língua. – Edward avançou sobre mim me beijando selvagemmente.

Sua língua molhada e quente tocava há minha um pouco rudemente, mas isso só tornava as coisas mais quentes ainda, suas mãos estavam em todos os lugares possíveis do meu corpo e eu?Bom me derretia com seu toque másculo.

Estávamos tão absortos em nós, no nosso prazer que nem ligamos para a campainha que era quase esmagada na minha porta. A pessoa do outro lado da porta não sabia se arrombava a porta com seus murros ou se quebrava minha campainha com seus dedos.

Pelo o visto o ordinário estava tentando fazer as duas coisas.

– Está esperando visita?

Me perguntou quase arrancando a cueca. Eu não estava esperando ninguém à única coisa que eu esperava era o pau dele dentro de mim e disso eu não abria mão.

– Não, deixa essa pessoa pra lá. – Voltei a beijá-lo com mais urgência ainda.

Mas a pessoa que estava do outro lado da porta não queria ser deixada pra lá. Ela simplesmente não parava de socar e apertar a campainha ao mesmo tempo e isso estava me irritando muito. O que eu tinha que fazer para ser bem fodida pelo meu namorado? Diz-me por que o negocio aqui está um pouco difícil.

– Bella? – Olhei para Edward que estava com a boca inchada e vermelha por causa do beijo, os cabelos estavam mais bagunçados do que o normal e cheio de remela no olho, Edward estava tão sexy! – Acho melhor atender quem quer seja que está lá fora parece que não vai desistir tão fácil assim.

– Merda, agente nem pode se divertir mais aqui, sempre alguém tem que atrapalhar. – Resmunguei contrariada. – Vou ter que falar com esse porteiro que não avisa ninguém que sobe.

O empurrei para longe de mim, um pouco emburrada, caramba eu estava em chamas aqui. Edward estava colocando a cueca e estava em busca das suas outras roupas, eu vesti meu camisão novamente andando a passos largos até a porta completamente irritada e frustrada sexualmente.

Abri a mesma dando de cara com quatro pessoas bem arrumadas e visivelmente preocupadas. O que?

– O que estão fazendo aqui?

– Como assim o Emm me liga falando que o Edward teve um troço na sua casa e o que agente está fazendo aqui? Sério por que o Edward está na sua casa? O que o Edward faz na sua casa para começar por que pelo o que eu me lembre de vocês tinham terminado o que tinham.

Alice entrou sem nem ao menos ser convidada, por um instante havia me esquecido que ela era Alice Brandon ex Cullen que se sentia em casa em qualquer lugar. Minha amiga falava sem parar me deixando meio zonza com tudo.

– Hey, gente o que fazem aqui?

Edward perguntou a mesma coisa que eu quando entrou na sala, um pouco arrumado e amarrotado com um sorriso idiota nos lábios.

– Quando vocês voltaram?

Rose em cima do seu tênis de corrida perguntou curiosa de mais. Eu ainda tinha um olhar mortal pra cima de Emm nem me dando ao trabalho de responder.

– Ontem. Na verdade a gente nunca deveria ter se separado.

Edward me abraçou por trás beijando meu pescoço quase me fazendo suspirar. Eu disse quase por que eu não suspirei estava com raiva de mais para isso.

– Eu quero saber o que aconteceu. Estava falando normalmente com você no telefone quando a linha ficou muda aí a Bella pegou o telefone e começou a falar merda.

Jasper com cara de tédio se sentou no meu sofá ligando a televisão e Alice foi para a cozinha certamente procurar algo para comer. Ótimo eu nem precisava falar para eles ficarem à vontade por que eles já se sentiam assim.

O poder da intimidade.

– Sério Emm que você veio atrapalhar minha comemoração por causa disso? Não poderia esperar para ligar mais tarde não?

Edward ria pelo nariz enquanto Emm me olhava um pouco assustado, pois eu estava falando um pouco alto de mais e apontava o dedo em riste em seu rosto.

– Meu Deus o que deu nela Edward?

Alice vinha da cozinha com um pacote de bolacha recheada que eu havia comprado que no momento estava me dando água na boca.

– A Bella ela está...

– Droga eu já to com fome e nem é de você Edward! – Puxei o pacote com certa violência das mãos de Alice fazendo todos me olhar um pouco estranho com minha atitude. Nunca, nunca mesmo atrapalhe uma grávida com desejo sexual aflorado de transar com seu namorado isso pode ter vários problemas principalmente na área de humor.

– Só de pensar que podem ser oito meses assim ainda.

Edward sussurrou se sentando na baqueta me fazendo sentar em seu colo, beijando minha bochecha.

– Nossa! Isso é por que não tem nem uma hora que descobriu que eu estou grávida. Já está pensando em desistir?

- Com certeza não.

Senti no mesmo instante o peso das minhas palavras não era bom, não era legal todo mundo saber da minha gravidez dessa maneira sem nenhuma preparação psicológica. As pessoas a nossa volta estavam sem respirar e sem piscar direito, Edward acariciava meu cabelo como se nada tivesse acontecido eu então continuei comendo minhas bolachas em paz.

Alice foi a primeira a voltar ao "normal", ela estava tossindo tentando a todo custo expulsar o pedaço de bolacha que havia ficado em sua garganta, seu rosto tinha atingido uma coloração um pouco avermelhada, suas mãos estavam no pescoço esfregando a todo custo com se estivesse sem ar e ela realmente estava. Jasper foi o segundo, ele piscou algumas vezes e bateu com certa força nas costas da esposa para ajudá-la.

– Nossa seu grosso não precisava ser com tanta força quase senti suas mãos atravessarem e chegarem aos meus pulmões.

Foi à primeira coisa que Alice falou quando voltou ao normal.

– Você está bem? – Perguntei mesmo sabendo que ela estava sua coloração já havia voltado ao normal.

– Sim... Sim... Eu não acredito nisso.

Falava coisas incoerentes. Rose se sentou no sofá com um olhar um pouco perdido talvez não acreditando.

– Merda Edward um filho? – Emm resmungou sorrindo para o primo, ele estava feliz, não que os outros não estivessem, mas era muita coisa a ser digerida em pouco tempo.

– Quando descobriram? – Rose se levantou me abraçando meio desajeitada por eu estar no colo de Edward.

– Descobrimos essa manhã, exatamente na hora em que você estava no telefone comigo.

– Estou tão feliz por vocês! –Alice se juntou ao abraço desajeitado quase derrubando Edward da banqueta.

– Feliz? Gente é um bebe.

Jasper praticamente gritou sendo ignorado por todos, menos por Alice que o olhava mortalmente.

– Já contou para Esme e Renné? – Rose pegou uma garrafa de água entregando no mesmo instante para a Alice que bebeu praticamente tudo em uma golada só. – Elas ficaram loucas quando souberem, até se mudarem para Seattle vão querer.

Esse era um problema como dizer as futuras vovós que elas iriam ser avós? Bom minha mãe sabia da história real, mas Esme pensava que tínhamos separado por não darmos certo. Tudo uma confusão que embolava minha cabeça.

– Não ainda não contamos, mas vamos fazer isso só não hoje e acho que é melhor também pessoalmente sabe marcar um almoço e contar, por telefone não é um bom modo de dar a noticia.

– Somente sejam rápidos por que eu não sei se irei segurar esse segredo por muito tempo comigo.

Minha amiga quicava no lugar batendo palmas animadamente, fazendo com que todos rissem do seu jeito.

[...]

Edward e eu havíamos usado nosso dia de folga para dar uma passada em Forks, eu não tinha falado com minha mãe e sempre evitava atender seus telefonemas, não era por maldade, porem se eu falasse com certeza não conseguiria esconder dela meu estado atual, que era grávida.

Uma semana tinha se passado e o meu então namoro totalmente verdadeiro com Edward estávamos digamos assim indo bem. Não que fosse fácil acreditar que ele tinha desistido de todas as mulheres que poderia ter por mim, mas Edward sempre deixava isso claro me enviando flores ou mensagens durante o dia somente para saber como eu estava ou para soltar um simples 'Eu te amo'.

Morria de raiva quando alguma enfermeira o olhava de forma diferente, com desejo, mas sempre me segurava para não sujar minhas mãos com um tapa que certamente seria merecido, ele estava comigo, Edward me amava e somente tinha olhos para mim e era isso que importava.

Vivíamos praticamente juntos, pois Edward ficava mais no meu apartamento que digamos era mais um apertamento do que no seu. Sempre que chegávamos do trabalho juntos tomávamos banho juntos e comíamos alguma comida encomendada assistindo algum clássico do cinema na TV e depois dormíamos de conchinha.

Quando ele tinha plantão era um pouco difícil dormir sozinha, era assim que eu me sentia sozinha, quando tínhamos plantões no mesmo dia e a emergência ficava as moscas por não ter nada para se fizer nos trancávamos na minha sala e eu recebia um pouco da minha dose diária de Edward.

Todos no hospital ficaram meio encabulados por descobrir que eu estava grávida e que o filho ainda por cima era de Edward e que estávamos namorando sério. Algumas pessoas vieram me parabenizar dizendo que desconfiava que por trás dessa amizade existisse muito mais, Tanya foi uma delas outras como algumas enfermeiras abusadas nem respeitavam que agora Edward era um homem comprometido e davam em cima dele às vezes na minha frente, mas meu sorriso aumentava sempre que via a indiferença de meu namorado sobre isso, era como se elas simplesmente não existissem.

– Tudo bem?

Edward perguntou enquanto dirigia com seu Volvo pelo mesmo caminho que fizemos um mês e duas semanas atrás, mas dessa vez não íamos contar nenhuma mentira, estávamos indo contar o que houve das consequências dessa mentira, a descoberta de um amor e o gerar de um filho.

– Mais ou menos, estou nervosa sabe. Um filho? Quem diria ainda nem acredito imagina eles.

– Tudo vai dar certo, eles vão amar a noticia. - E eu realmente esperava que eles amassem mesmo, pois eu estava tão nervosa e apavorada com a ideia de ser mãe, precisava das dicas da minha mãe e alguns conselhos sensatos de Esme e da minha avó Marie? Bom dela eu somente esperava que ela não fizesse piadinhas relacionadas ao condicionamento sexual meu e de Edward. – Você está feliz não está?

Ele perguntou um pouco inseguro com medo da minha resposta, era fácil ver como ele queria aquilo como ele estava adorando a ideia de ter um filho, principalmente quando nos deitamos na cama para dormimos ele conversa com minha barriga e contava como eu sou ou como vai ser a nossa casa, como ele me amava e como ele ia ser amado eu somente me derretia de amor mais ainda por ele. Logicamente Edward pensa que eu estou dormindo nesses momentos.

– Claro que eu estou feliz, lógico eu preferiria ter namorado você, casado e depois pensar em filhos, mas como você mesmo disse a gente começou errado e isso é um jeito de começarmos de novo. – Suspirei passando as mãos no rosto um pouco sem jeito. – Eu já amo esse bebe, mas eu estou assustada nunca fui mãe, cuidar dos bebes dos outros é diferente quando é com você, quando é com o seu bebe.

– Eu sei disso, mas eu vou estar com você em todos os momentos e a gente vai aprender junto como é ter um bebe só nosso.

Dormi no restante da viagem, na verdade dormir era o que eu vinha mais fazendo ultimamente, dormindo, comendo e vomitando era muito irritante às vezes como, por exemplo, eu queria outro dia muito ver um filme que estava passando na TV, mas foi somente a propaganda começar que eu peguei no sono e nem estava tão cansada assim como imaginam acordei nos créditos final irritada por não ver James Bloom gostoso no filme.

– Bella acorda! – Senti uma mão quente no meu rosto e logo em seguida algo molhado. – Já estamos em Forks amor.

Sorri sentindo o hálito de Edward soprar em meu rosto, adorava quando ele me chamava de amor, adora ainda mais quando ele fazia isso na frente de mulheres que não se davam ao respeito nenhum pouco.

– Oi? – Sorri bobamente sentindo meus lábios sendo esmagados logo em seguida e a sua língua envolver a minha em uma caricia gostosa e molhada, ultimamente estava sendo assim, bastava estarmos nos beijando que eu me sentia quente e exitada querendo muito mais. Edward se afastou um pouco arfante cortando todos os meus planos de o possuir no banco traseiro do carro. – Edward não faz isso me deixa com vontades e depois se afasta como se não fosse nada de mais.

Vi ele rir pelo o nariz esfregando-o no meu pescoço. Deus eu estava tão quente que era capaz de cozinhar em minha pele.

– Eu também estou com vontade, mas acho que não é legal fazer isso na porta da casa dos seus pais com sua mãe e tia Esme nos olhando da janela.

Olhei para o lado o mais disfarçadamente que eu conseguia e percebi minha mãe e Esme atrás da janela se "escondendo" com a cortina sorrindo feitas bobas.

– Droga! – Resmunguei, agora não dava para fugir e nem voltar atrás caramba elas tinham nos visto e certamente curiosas para saber o que estava acontecendo conosco para estarmos tão misteriosos assim. – Vamos logo com isso então.

Empurrei Edward que estava do meu lado com a porta aberta somente esperando que eu saísse.

Fizemos o caminho de pedras brancas em pequenas passadas e de mãos dadas, não estávamos nem um pouco apressados para dar a noticia.

Antes que pudéssemos simplesmente bater na caminha ou tocar na porta, a mesma havia sido aberta mostrando duas figuras curiosas e sorridentes.

– O que de tão importante te vocês tem pra nos contar?

– Vejo que voltaram e que estão bem.

– Charlie sua filha chegou. – Sem nenhum abraço caloroso, ou um 'Como estão?', 'Como é bom ver vocês'.

Olhamos-nos e rimos do jeito de Esme e Renné, era típico delas perguntarem e nem saberem a resposta. Entramos na minha casa e tudo estava silenciosa de mais, Carlisle e Charlie estavam sentados em um sofá olhando mortalmente para um senhor que estava ao lado da minha avó Marie segurando sua mão em um aperto forte.

Que porra estava acontecendo?

– Oi gente.

Pronunciei-me abaixando beijando a bochecha de Carlisle e depois a de meu pai, que nem se quer me deu atenção.

Isso era a felicidade em me ver?

– Como estão?

Edward perguntou os cumprimentando de uma forma mais contida somente com um aperto de mão.

– Bella querida queria lhe apresentar uma pessoa. – Marie se levantou mostrando seu vestido nada comprido para a sua idade estendendo a mão para o senhor bem apessoado ao seu lado. Quando ela disse isso às caretas de meu pai e de Carlisle foram impagáveis, era com se eles estivessem mastigando alguma coisa estragada e não conseguiam engolir muito menos jogar fora. O homem tinha os cabelos grisalhos em tom sexy, seus olhos eram bem marcados e possuía pouquíssimas rugas em torno do rosto, o senhor estava muito elegante diga se de passagem para um dia normal como qualquer outro. - Esse é Aro Campebel, meu namorado.

– Prazer senhor. – Me forcei a falar com os olhos arregalados, não que minha avó não tivesse tidos outros namorados, mas para ela apresentar ao meu pai era por que a coisa era extremamente seria e nada do que qualquer pessoa diria iria fazê-la mudar de ideia. Por isso do clima estranho, por isso da carranca do meu pai e consequentemente Carlisle que se considerava um filho de Marie. – Isabella neta dela e esse é Edward meu namorado.

– Sua avó me falou muito de você.

– Imagino mesmo o quanto ela tenha falado.

Meu pai resmungou e minha mãe sorriu entrando na sala juntamente com Esme nesse momento tentando apaziguar os ânimos.

– Charlie deixe de infantilidade e deixe Aro em paz também. – Suspirou com o mesmo sorriso idiota no rosto. – O almoço está pronto vamos todos almoçar em paz. – Enfatizou bem a ultima palavra olhando mortalmente para meu pai. – Como foram na viagem?

– Bem Renné. – Edward prontamente falou com seu sorriso nos lábios encantador. – Bella dormiu o caminho todo me deixando praticamente sozinho.

– Típico dela.

Fomos todos para a mesa e começamos a nos servir com o monte de comida que as mulheres tinham feito, meus olhos brilhavam por ver carne assada com o molho especial que eu gosto, mas também não só por causa disso meu apetite tinha aumentado e muito nesses últimos tempos, então qualquer que fosse a comida acho que sentiria água na boca.

Eu não era de fato uma boa cozinheira.

Enchi meu prato com tudo o que eu tinha direito e comecei a comer nem esperando pelos os outros e fazendo todos na mesa menos Edward, me olhar buscando alguma explicação. Nunca tinha sido tão esfomeada assim, praticamente nem comia o que causava as reclamações constantes da minha mãe.

– Está tudo bem Bella? – Esme tocou minha mão gentilmente, enquanto meu pai torcia o bigode.

– Sim só estou com fome. –Sussurrei comendo mais calmamente possível.

– Edward meu querido o que você anda fazendo com Bella? Está a deixando passar fome menino? – Vovó riu sendo seguida por Aro, era somente os dois que achavam graça. – Pare de abusar do corpo dela e deixe-a se alimentar de vez em quando.

– Não se preocupe ela está comendo muito bem ultimamente e se existe alguém abusando de alguém aqui é ela e não eu, nesses últimos tempos ando me sentindo usado como um garoto de programa que nem ao menos recebe pelo o serviço.

Edward lamuriou como se isso fosse à pior coisa do mundo e eu corei o vermelho mais brilhante que existe na face da terra. Droga o Edward tinha que comentar sobre como eu andava ninfomaníaca ultimamente? Justamente quando minha avó estava presente, ela não esqueceria isso jamais.

– Aposto que você nem está gostando, não é?

Aro alfinetou Edward que deu um sorriso torto sedutor em minha direção. Trocaria essa carne assada por Edward numa boa, mas seria indelicado sair no meio de um almoço para satisfazer meu desejo sexual.

– Quanto você anda cobrando para dar prazer alheio? –

Juro que nem preciso dizer que Marie disse isso com o sorriso mais sacana possível dando uma piscada de olho logo em seguida.

– Nada! Vovó fica de olho no seu homem e deixa o meu em paz.

Marie levantou as mãos pra cima como ela estivesse se rendendo rindo juntamente com o namorado. Pessoas loucas.

Do outro lado da mesa as pessoas continuavam silenciosas e comendo, de vez em quando meu pai matava o novo "papai" com os olhos, mas era sempre repreendido por minha mãe ou Esme.

– Tudo bem querida Aro não sente ciúmes não. – Colocou sua mão em cima da de Aro dando um sorriso mais do que pervertido se isso é possível. – Estávamos até procurando alguma pessoa para que pudéssemos fazer sexo a três, iria ser maravilhoso.

Carlisle e Charlie se engasgaram com o que quer que seja que eles estivessem na boca no momento, minha mãe foi em socorro do marido assim como Esme. Eu estava em um canto vermelha e enjoada de imaginar a cena e Edward estava meio encabulado certamente ele nem imaginava que minha vovó querida fazia sexo ainda. Ela fazia como ainda ensinava e falava suas posições preferidas. Droga minha avó fazendo sexo com dois homens? Que porra é essa?

– Marie não mate o seu filho pelo amor de Deus!

– Qual é? Não me digam que ele nunca fez ou imaginou fazendo sexo com duas mulheres?

Imaginar minha avó fazendo sexo selvagem era uma coisa, agora imaginar meu pai era outra completamente diferente e pior digamos assim. Na verdade todos esses pensamentos eram horríveis de mais para se passar na minha mente.

– É diferente mamãe.

– Aham claro que é! – Resmungou bebendo um pouco do vinho que estava na sua taça. – Somente por que eu sou uma senhora de idade avançada não posso mais fazer sexo? Não estou morta querida então não espere isso de mim.

– Marie Swan! Não quero saber que ainda possui uma vida sexual ativa. – Meu pai falou um pouco alto de mais. – Vamos ter um pouco de decência, pois existem crianças aqui presentes.

Olhei para os lados procurando as "crianças", mas não vi nenhuma. Droga ele estava falando de mim e Edward? Charlie insinuava coisas piores, porém com a presença de Aro devo imaginar que ele queria passar uma imagem de um bom pai. Não que ele fosse ruim somente era liberal de mais.

– Poupe-me Charlie! Edward e Isabella fazem coisas piores e com o seu incentivo.

Meu namorado e eu ficávamos feitos idiotas olhando de um lado para o outro somente ouvindo a briga.

– Droga mamãe as coisas não são bem assim.

– Porra Bella, a gente conta agora que você está grávida?

Edward sussurrou um pouco alto e todos ficaram em silencio largando tudo, garfo, copo e guardanapo. Não era assim que eu tinha imaginado dar a noticia, mas como nunca nada saia como eu imaginava eu deveria ter previsto que seria assim.

– Você tá grávida?- Esme, Carlisle e Renné perguntaram ao mesmo tempo enquanto meu pai estava em estado acredito de choque.

– De quem é o bebe Isabella? – Virei o rosto fuzilando minha avó com os olhos, não era meio obvio? – Tudo bem entendi, pergunta idiota o bebe certamente é do Edward. Não me culpem eu somente quis descontrair o clima sabe?

– Eu to grávida de mais ou menos um mês! – Lamuriei baixinho com a cabeça abaixada e o rosto corado de vergonha.

Será que eles ficaram bravos? Eles pediram tanto netos e herdeiros no ultimo mês agora estou dando tudo aquilo que eles queriam, não sou mais encalhada e estou grávida.

– Charlie e Renné a culpa não foi dela nós não nos prevenimos, quer dizer a culpa foi 50% da Bella ela não estava usando anticoncepcional por que fazia algum tempo que ela não tinha relação sexual com ninguém e vocês sabem que o ultimo namorado dela que já tem um bom tempo o Mike Newton ele virou gay...

– O Mike é gay?

Esme interrompeu Edward que estava completamente vermelho sem ar e nervoso com o assunto bebe temporariamente esquecido. Isso sempre acontecia quando ele ficava nervoso de mais falava a primeira coisa que vinha em sua ]cabeça e certamente tinha sido a sexualidade Mike.

– Não sabia? Sério eu sempre achei estranho àquelas fotos dele e um monte de homens no facebook.

Minha avó falou com os olhos em fenda. Ela tinha facebook? Nem eu tinha isso!

– Eu vou ser avô? Ai meu Deus Carlisle a gente vai ser avô!

Meu pai se levantou da mesa um pouco afobado andando de um lado para o outro falando coisas do tipo; 'Temos que levá-lo para ver todos os jogos de futebol', 'Ensinar ele a pegar todas as mulheres possíveis' e 'conhecer a casa da Kate um dia'.

Merda meu filho que nem tinha sexo ainda iria conhecer a casa da Kate? Só por cima do meu cadáver!

– Calma querido, nem sabe o sexo da criança e fica dizendo essas coisas assim como leva-lo a casa da Kate?

[...]

Depois de todos se sentarem novamente e eu explicar a situação que nos tínhamos voltado há algum tempo e depois descoberto minha gravidez tudo tinha ficado o mais normal possível, pelo menos o normal o bastante para que eu conseguisse me alimentar direito e saciar minha fome de comida.

Minha mãe não tirava os olhos de mim, muito menos o sorriso bobo que possuía nos lábios, eu sabia que eu precisava falar com ela, precisava me explicar e agradecer por toda a ajuda que tinha me oferecido no tempo em que eu me senti mal, agradecer por ser a melhor mãe do mundo.

Subimos para o quarto, meu antigo quarto onde tudo começou e deitamos na cama o mais confortável que podíamos, senti o braço forte de Edward a minha volta e suspirei feliz, porra eu tinha sorte! O sapo que estava se tornando um príncipe era totalmente meu.

– No que está pensando? – Me perguntou passando as mãos na minha barriga beijando o meu pescoço com carinho.

Edward estava tão carinhoso que às vezes tinha medo disso tudo passar, mas era assim mesmo impossível não sentir medo quando as coisas estão bem quando tudo está perfeito.

– No quanto eu tenho sorte por ter você por estarmos tendo um bebe juntos.

– Eu te amo sabia? E nós vamos dar certo por que o que eu sinto por você não é de hoje acho que estamos predestinados a ficar juntos.

– Eu também te amo!

Sussurrei quase dormindo, eu sentia que faríamos dar certo, eu sentia o amor que Edward tinha por mim em cada gesto de carinho dele, e eu só esperava que fosse assim pra sempre, que apesar dos problemas e dificuldades que seriam impostas pela vida para nós, estivéssemos juntos enfrentaríamos qualquer coisa, por que nosso amor era maior do que tudo era tão grande que ele havia se dividido e gerado uma vida, uma vida que mesmo tendo o tamanho de um grão de feijão era muito amada.

– Bella?

Edward me virou fazendo com que eu olhasse nos seus olhos verdes brilhantes e um sorriso involuntário escapasse dos meus lábios

– Sim?

– Eu sei que não é o jeito certo a se fazer o que eu estou prestes a fazer, mas... – Respirou fundo pegando uma caixinha preta no bolso da calça. Quando percebi melhor o que Edward estava prestes a fazer meu ar faltou, não poderia ser. – Eu não consigo esperar pra saber sua resposta. Eu te amo como nunca amei ninguém na verdade você foi a primeira e será a única mulher que chegou ao meu coração mesmo sem nem ao menos se esforçar para fazer isso! Eu realmente quero que você seja minha pra sempre de todos os jeitos possíveis, quero chegar a casa e ser recebido por você e nosso filho ou filha todos os dias, assistir um filme de romance mesmo que eu durma no começo só pra estar do seu lado... – Meus olhos não se continham e as lagrimas caiam como cachoeiras, mostrando a quão emocionada eu estava. - Te amar mesmo nos seus dias loucos de TPM ou passar as férias na casa dos seus pais mesmo correndo o risco das piadas sexuais aparecerem por que elas sempre aparecem. – Ri um pouco no final. – Quero ver você entrar em uma igreja de branco com véu e grinalda, como manda o figurino. Aceita se casar comigo?

* * *

**_N/a: Sinto em informar, mas este é o último capítulo da fic ;´/_**

**_Mas não fiquem triste, pois ainda teremos o epilogo e um bônus somente. ;) _**

**__****_Família da Bella sendo louca como sempre. _**

**_O pedido de casamento não foi lá aquelas coisas, mas achei bem fofo._**

**_Será que a Bella vai aceitar? Façam suas apostas aí e me digam._**

**_Reviews? Mereço eles? u.u_**

**_~NdM~_**

**_dayanesantos6: _**_kkk Hey menina não pira não. O capítulo já está aqui ok? kkkk Bjinhos e obrigado por comentar flor. Te espero no próximo capítulo. ;)_

_**KellyKarina: ** E agora? Sério o cara fez um pedido fofo ali, abriu seu coração para a Bella. Acho que o Edward só estava tentando dar espaço a ela. kkkkkkk sério coitado do cara. O bebê vai puxar aos dois ;) ok? Bijos menina._

_**MandaTaishoCullen: **Não some mesmo não ;) Acertaram mesmo e acho que agora é de vez. Maneira diferente de Edward descobrir que vai ser pai, mas que bom que ele não surtou, surtou um pouco, mas voltou ao normal. Bijos ;)  
_

_**maylovely: **Acho que ele não surtou muito não. O que você acha? Ele teve uma reação normal. Binos menina te vejo no próximo ;*_


	19. Epilogo

_**POV BELLA.**_

_**TRÊS ANOS DEPOIS...**_

Minhas mãos tremiam em estado deplorável. Meus lábios apesar das varias camadas de brilho labial estavam secos, meu coração? Esse batia acelerado como se a qualquer momento ele fosse sair do peito.

Eu realmente tinha medo que alguma hora isso fosse acontecer. Juro que quando estava no mais completo silencio podia muito bem ouvi-lo bater rapidamente e descompassado.

Ouvi um ofego atrás de mim e vislumbrei minha mãe com o vestido roxo e os olhos brilhantes por lagrimas que queriam cair. Ela estava emocionada, pois depois de algum tempo sua filha com trinta e um anos de experiência estava se casando, com o homem da sua vida.

Eu sei que demorei um pouco a aceitar o pedido de casamento. Na verdade eu tinha aceitado, somente queria esperar um pouco mais de tempo. Tinha que ter certeza de que Edward me queria para a vida inteira, por mais que eu o amasse muito a inseguranças às vezes batia a porta.

Afinal a confiança se conquista e não é uma coisa da noite para o dia. Realmente é um processo lento e tenho que dizer que Edward foi um tremendo de um paciente comigo, esperando o momento em que eu estivesse pronta e eu o amava ainda mais por isso.

**_Flashback on:_**

_**TRÊS ANOS ANTES**__..._

_– Eu sei que não é o jeito certo a se fazer o que eu estou prestes a fazer, mas... – Respirou fundo pegando uma caixinha preta no bolso da calça. Quando percebi melhor o que Edward estava prestes a fazer meu ar faltou, não poderia ser. – Eu não consigo esperar pra saber sua resposta. Eu te amo como nunca amei ninguém. Na verdade você foi a primeira e será a única mulher que chegou ao meu coração mesmo sem nem ao menos se esforçar para fazer isso! Eu realmente quero que você seja minha pra sempre de todos os jeitos possíveis, quero chegar a casa e ser recebido por você e nosso filho ou filha todos os dias, assistir um filme de romance mesmo que eu durma no começo só pra estar do seu lado... – Meus olhos não se continham e as lagrimas caiam como cachoeiras, mostrando a quão emocionada eu estava. - Te amar mesmo nos seus dias loucos de TPM ou passar as férias na casa dos seus pais mesmo correndo o risco das piadas sexuais aparecerem por que elas sempre aparecem. – Ri um pouco no final. – Quero ver você entrar em uma igreja de branco com véu e grinalda, como manda o figurino. Aceita se casar comigo?_

_Eu queria e muito dizer sim, mas parecia ser tão precipitado. Tinha praticamente acabado de ser pedida em namoro, pra ser mais exata há duas semanas e agora estava sendo pedida em casamento?_

_Eu amava Edward de todo o meu coração, mas eu queria muito curtir um namoro de verdade e queria realmente que Edward curtisse também, afinal esse era seu primeiro namoro. Tínhamos que passar pelas etapas como qualquer casal normal, por mais que não fossemos tão normais assim._

_– Edward? _

_Sussurrei um pouco triste pela minha decisão, mas era o melhor a se fazer no momento, tínhamos que ir de vagar e aproveitar as coisas aos poucos, afinal tinha um bebê a caminho, não podíamos atropelar as coisas mais do que já estávamos fazendo._

_Paciência era uma virtude que tínhamos que aprender a ter. Tínhamos que fazer as coisas certas dessa vez. _

_Vi os olhos de o meu namorado desmoronar de alegria para um sentimento que era impossível de se decifrar. Eu o estava magoando e sabia disso, mas era necessário._

_– Você não quer, não é? _

_ Parecia-me mais um menininho que tinha perdido o brinquedo que tanto queria que tanto houvesse lutado para ter._

_– Claro que eu quero. Eu te amo!_

_– Então agente marca uma data para o mais rápido possível e depois..._

_– Edward! – Chamei sua atenção fazendo-o parar com os seus planos malucos. – Eu quero me casar com você, mas não agora, estamos namorando de verdade tem duas semanas e já vamos ter um bebe. Já precipitamos de mais as coisas, vamos curtir um pouco o momento e depois pensamos nisso. _

_ Acariciei seu rosto um pouco menos triste._

_– Tudo bem, mas eu realmente quero me casar com você._

_– Nós vamos nos casar um dia! Isso não é um 'Não' você sabe disso, é somente um 'Espere um pouco'._

_– Promete? Por que eu te amo de verdade Bella._

_Derreti-me com essas palavras, como não se derreter? Depois do primeiro eu te amo Edward sempre tentava dizer o que sentia pra mim sem nenhuma vergonha fazendo com que eu ficasse ainda mais apaixonada por ele. Edward estava se mostrando um filho da puta de tão doce que era. O cara mais doce da face da terra com certeza e não tinha discussão._

_Sorri completamente feliz e o beijei com toda a vontade que eu estava no momento._

_- Não precisa desse tipo de promessas. Eu te amo. Mas se elas te fazem ficar melhor eu prometo de todo o meu coração me casar com você um dia._

**_Flashback of._**

– Está linda querida.

Saí das minhas lembranças com o toque da minha mãe, ela passava um lenço pelos olhos com todo o cuidado possível para que não borrasse a maquiagem. E eu respirava fundo para que as minhas lagrimas não saíssem dos meus olhos, por mais que a maquiagem fosse a prova de água eu não queria correr nenhum risco.

A má sorte ainda andava comigo nos pequenos detalhes.

– E nervosa também mamãe. – Resmunguei tentando puxar o ar que não queria vir.

– Isso é normal, me senti assim quando fui me casar com seu pai acredite, acho que toda noiva é assim no dia do casamento. – Suspirou e olhou para os lados a procura de algo. – Cadê Carlie?

Sorri com a simples menção do nome da minha filha de apenas três anos de idade, que parecia ter mais pela sua maturidade e vontade de comprar. Às vezes eu tinha medo de chegar em casa e encontrar a conta da fatura do cartão. Acreditem se quiser, mas a primeira palavra do meu pequeno amor foi "Ada". Alice estava mostrando a nova bolça da coleção 'Prada'¹ e minha filha satisfeita bateu palma tentando repetir as palavas. Depois desse episódio, Edward e eu tentávamos convencê-la a dizer 'mamãe' ou até 'papai', mas a menina só dizia "Ada" ou "Nel", de 'Chanel'². Desistimos e deixamos nossa pequena filha seguir seu fluxo naturalmente.

_**¹Prada é uma marca italiana de moda, considerada um símbolo de luxo e status. No início de sua história, a grife era especializada em malas de viagem, bolsas e artigos de couro.**_

_**²A Chanel S.A ou simplesmente Chanel ou ainda Casa Chanel é uma conceituada empresa de vestuário parisiense fundada pela falecida Coco Chanel, uma das maiores estilistas da Europa, especializada em peças de Luxo e perfumes.**_

Esses eram os momentos em que eu me arrependia de ter colocado Alice como madrinha de Carlie. Me arrepiei ao lembrar que Alice era a madrinha da minha filha, eu poderia ter mudado, mas quando fui pensar melhor já não tinha tempo o convite tinha sido feito. Quer dizer, não que a minha amiga é ruim, mas está tornando minha filha de apenas três aninhos como ela, uma consumista de roupa de primeira e isso não são legais.

Carlie era nova, mas sabia usar e abusar do cartão de crédito como ninguém. Na verdade como a tia louca Alice.

– Com a Alice, como se elas se desgrudassem para alguma coisa. Não se preocupe.

– Eu não me preocupo, mas quem deveria se preocupar era você ainda sim com a sua conta bancaria. – Mandei um olhar reprovativo e sorri logo em seguida, pois isso era verdade. Minha filha de apenas três anos tinha mais roupas do que eu, e um closet enorme que não cabia mais nenhuma roupa ou sapato. – Estou muito feliz que aquela mentira tenha resultado nisso, não que tenha sido o certo mentir, por que não foi, mas hoje você tem um homem maravilhoso que com certeza faz tudo por você e que te ama acima de tudo, uma filha linda e o mais importante você tem sua família que você construiu.

Droga eu não ia chorar! Não nesse momento para borrar toda a minha maquiagem, ela tinha razão talvez se nós não tivéssemos namorado de mentira Edward continuaria o mesmo de anos atrás e nem perceberia que sempre foi apaixonado por mim e eu não teria Carlie que é a coisa mais importante do meu mundo, não teria a família que meus pais viviam pedindo e talvez não fosse feliz como sou hoje.

– Mãe, não me faça chorar justo agora.

– Tudo bem, não queremos borrar a maquiagem. – Renné veio correndo para o meu lado abraçando apertado. – Só estou muito orgulhosa de você, por ter se tornado essa pessoa maravilhosa que você se tornou, a mãe incrível que é com Carlie e será uma boa esposa para Edward.

– Como não ser isso tudo se eu tive o melhor exemplo em casa?

Resmunguei ouvindo um fungar na minha nuca. Era a mais pura verdade, minha mãe era tudo isso e mais um pouco. Renné poderia ser um pouco louca, mas ela sempre queria o meu bem do seu jeito torto, era a melhor avó que minha filha poderia ter no mundo alem de Esme claro.

– Atrapalho alguma coisa? – Meu pai com seu terno preto todo elegante entrou no quarto em que eu estava sorrindo por ver a cena de sua mulher e filha se abraçando. Estendi o braço para que ele participasse também e logo se tornou um abraço grupal. – Eu amo vocês e estou muito Feliz por essa sua conquista filha. Edward é um bom rapaz e está nervoso por não te encontrar lá no altar.

– Sério? – Me separei deles, imaginado meu namorado e meu futuro marido nervoso, seus cabelos deveriam estar em uma bagunça só por passar as mãos.

Como se uma pessoa conseguisse arrumar aquele cabelo pós-sexo do inferno. Era completamente impossível.

– Sim e Emm não está ajudando em nada atormentando a todo instante. Rose coitada está quase tendo o filho por estar brava com o marido.

Sorri feliz, Rose depois de tanto tempo tentando engravidar havia conseguido e de primeira havia sido de gêmeos, todos ficaram felizes com a chegada de Nhoa e Celine. Alice e Jasper não tinham ficado para trás tinha a pequena Colin de 2 anos e meio que era simplesmente a cópia perfeita de Jasper até em seu jeito calmo e passivo de ser.

Melhor para Jasper, pois ter duas Alice em casa não era uma coisa fácil, aguentar uma já era uma coisa de louco.

Colin e Carlie eram amigas apesar da diferença de idade e se completavam era como eu e Alice quando éramos pequenas. Resumindo: Carlie viva passando vergonha em Colin e a passando para trás.

– Posso ir agora eu não queria me atrasar. Na verdade já estou atrasada...

Levantei-me tocando meu vestido de noiva perfeito rendado com alguns bordados em volta. Minhas mãos voltaram a tremer e todo o nervoso havia retornado para o meu corpo. Meu Deus, eu estava a um passo do altar com Edward, em alguns instantes eu seria dele para sempre, até que a morte nos separe.

– Calma querida, não está atrasada nada, mas se quiser ir tudo bem. – Minha mãe sorriu diante do meu nervosismo tocando meu braço. A única coisa que eu podia fazer era assentir e bufar estava ansiosa para me tornar a senhora Masen de uma vê. – Acho que vou descer e dizer que você já está indo. Boa sorte.

– Obrigada. – Abracei-a uma ultima vez antes de ir em direção a porta. Meu pai estava sentado na cadeira que minutos antes eu estava com um olhar um pouco perdido e triste? O que? – Pai? Tudo bem?

Charlie Swan suspirou audível assentindo em seguida dando um sorriso fraco passando as mãos pelo seu terno sem nenhuma ruga de amassado.

– Sim eu só... Droga Bella você está casando. – Resmungou. Eu o olhei confuso, não era o que ele sempre quis para mim? - Não me olhe assim! Eu sei que eu sempre disse que te queria ver casado que me desse neto, mas agora vendo você assim toda de branco pronta pra subir ao altar a realidade está batendo na porta entende? Agora eu entendo o que os pais sentem quando suas filhas se casam, entendo o que Carlisle sentiu quando Alice subiu ao altar com Jasper. – Eu estava parada a sua frente sem saber o que dizer, somente esperando que o desabafo terminasse. – Quando você tiver um problema não será pra mim que irá correr e desabafar por que Edward está lá pra isso, não irá precisar tanto assim de mim agora. Sei que não estou te perdendo, sei que já vive com Edward como se fossem casados, mas agora é oficial, além do mais tenho que fazer meu papel de pai chorão nesse momento.

Rimos juntos, ele estava tentando descontrair o momento. Meu pai não queria ser muito sentimental.

Charlie tentava não me encarar muito e eu sabia que deveria estar sendo um pouco difícil pra ele estar sendo tão aberto com seus sentimentos como estava sendo agora, ele sempre foi o pai sacana que em vez de ver e querer que a filha tornasse freira incentivava a transar e dava camisinhas para me proteger, que fazia piadinha da minha vida sexual do meu estado amoroso, mas apesar de tudo ele era o meu pai, o melhor pai que eu poderia ter no mundo.

Eu sei que eu sempre reclamei da minha família, sempre pedi que eles fossem "normais" como eu, mas no fundo eu sempre gostei que eles fossem assim do jeito que eram por que quem aguentaria uma casa cheia de pessoas chatas como eu? Eles me faziam felizes, me faziam sorrir com suas bobeiras nas horas mais improváveis possíveis e sempre me amaram incondicionalmente e eu agradecia por isso.

– Pai você tem que ficar feliz por mim e não triste. – Abracei-o com o máximo de cuidado possível para que o meu vestido continuasse sem nenhuma ruga se quer. – Sempre vou precisar de você mesmo me casando com Edward, sempre serei sua garotinha, mesmo tendo 50 anos de idade.

– Estou feliz por você, e mais feliz ainda que mesmo eu não tendesse escolhido o homem que você está prestes a se casar... – Se virou para a janela que dava para o jardim. – Mas feliz que esse homem seja Edward por que eu o conheço desde pequeno e sei o que ele sente por você o que ele sempre sentiu sei que é o mais puro e verdadeiro amor! Mesmo ele tendo se perdido por um tempo o Edward apaixonado pela Bella que somente implicava com ela para não deixar transparecer seus verdadeiros sentimentos estava lá sempre esteve somente precisava ser encontrado... – Merda, lá vinha às lagrimas de novo me assombrando. Por quê? Somente para borrar minha maquiagem e me fazer ficar feia em um dos dias mais importantes da minha vida! – E de algum jeito com aquela sua mentira esfarrapada de namoro há três anos o fez perceber a besteira que ele estava fazendo na vida dele.

Fiquei um pouco sem ar com essas palavras. Como assim meu pai sabia dessa história de namoro falso? Somente minha mãe, Tanya e Esme sabiam além de Edward e nós decidimos deixar os outros de fora para não trazer maiores dores de cabeça.

Ninguém realmente precisava saber como tínhamos começado, era nossa e de mais ninguém.

– Pai como você sabe?Mamãe te contou?

– Pelo amor de Deus querida eu não acreditei nem no primeiro segundo que eu vi vocês entrando juntos para aquele almoço, mas eu não falei nada antes por que não valia a pena à vida é sua Bella e você sabe o que faz com ela eu somente tenho que rezar para que suas decisões sejam as melhores para você. – Funguei tentando conter as novas lagrima que queriam sair. – E no fim se tornou uma das melhores decisões.

– A melhor que eu pude tomar em toda minha vida acredite.

– Estou orgulhoso de você e de tudo o que se tornou como amadureceu em todos esses anos e espero que seja feliz em seu casamento como eu fui e estou sendo no meu por que você e Edward merecem.

– Obrigada pai. – Andei em direção a cômoda do antigo quarto de Edward pegando o buque de flores do campo de varias cores o apertando entre as mãos. – Podemos ir?

– Claro querida. Acho que estamos atrasados agora. Edward deve estar pensando que desistiu e está fugindo com outro.

– Como se eu fosse capaz de fazer uma loucura dessas.

Envolvi meu braço no de meu pai caminhando para meu destino que certamente era ficar com Edward para o resto da vida e cuidar da nossa filha e de outros que estão por vir, cuidando para que esse amor que sentíamos um pelo o outro nunca morresse e sim crescesse a cada dia mais.

A cada passo que eu dava tinha certeza, certeza de que eu iria amar meu destino a cada segundo da minha vida, da minha existência.

_**POV EDWARD.**_

Meus pés se moviam de um lado para o outro sem minha permissão, o nervosismo era visível causando riso em algumas pessoas. Queria ver eles no meu lugar, com certeza não sentiriam vontade de rir, a mulher da minha vida tinha tempo de desistir afinal.

Não conseguia prestar atenção em nada, na decoração que Bella, Renné, Rose, Esme e Alice tinham feito no jardim da mansão Cullen nos convidados que viajaram de Seattle até Forks somente para prestigiar o casamento de Edward Masen e Isabella Marie Swan.

A maioria estava ali para saber se realmente nos casaríamos. Eram um bando de curiosos que em todos esses anos não acreditou no meu amor por Bella, mas que nesse momento estava tendo a prova de que eu realmente iria me casar e que há muito tempo tinha deixado de ser mulherengo para viver em função de uma mulher, na verdade duas, pois Carlie era também a mulher da minha vida.

Menina dos meus olhos. Ela e Bella eram o meu mundo e eu faria qualquer coisa por elas e para elas.

Sorri me lembrando de como praticamente fui intimado a me casar seis meses atrás pela minha namorada, e futura mulher.

_Flashback on:_

_Cheguei em casa as sete como geralmente havia fazendo a algum tempo, sem nenhum plantão. Entrei no apartamento totalmente silencioso o que não era de costume, pois sempre encontrava alguma bagunça ou grito de Carlie dizendo para Bella que se recusava a tomar banho ou pentear o cabelo, pois ela era bonita por natureza._

_Minha filha era muito esperta para sua pouca idade e isso me assustava de vez em quando._

_– Amor! Cheguei. – Praticamente gritei colocando a maleta em cima do sofá. Eu sabia que se Bella vice ela ali em cima do móvel me mataria por deixar as coisas espalhadas pela a casa, mas estava muito cansado para isso no momento, somente queria sentir o cheirinho de sabonete infantil no pescoço da minha filha e os lábios macios da minha mulher. Fui caminhando mais adentro do apartamento não ouvindo nada, nenhuma resposta se quer de minha filha ou mulher. – Amor?Carlie? Alguém?_

_Abri a porta do quarto quase morrendo do coração no mesmo instante com a visão. Minhas pernas ficaram bambas e eu quase gozei. A imagem de Bella sentada na cama mordendo os lábios de um jeito tão sexy que doía estava sendo enviada diretamente para o meu pau. Ela vestia somente uma calcinha vermelha transparente cheia de coraçõezinhos deixando seus seios amostra me deixando completamente excitado, seus cabelos estavam uma bagunça como ficava todas as vezes que fazíamos sexo selvagem._

_Merda! Meu coração e muito menos meu pau estava preparado para essa imagem quente._

_– Oi amor, estava te esperando._

_Levantou-se tirando meu jaleco e beijando meu queixo como se fizesse isso todos os dias, como se isso fosse natural me matar do coração daquele jeito. Meu pau se contorcia nesse momento na minha calça querendo se enterrar em seu lugar preferido de todo o mundo._

_– Hoje é um dia especial que eu não lembro? – Sussurrei meio perdido nas caricias da minha namorada que sorriu quase gargalhando em meu pescoço. – Cadê a Carlie?_

_Lembrei-me da minha filha que poderia entrar no quarto a qualquer momento e pegar a mãe completamente nua e o pai com uma puta de uma ereção. Naquele instante eu rezei para que ela não estivesse em casa, pois eu somente pensava em afundar meu pau no corpo da minha mulher e ser atrapalhado por um ser minúsculo e consumista não iria ser nada legal. Carlie estava na fase de empatar tudo o que eu e a mãe fazíamos, se pensávamos em sexo de madrugada a menina adivinhava e corria para o nosso quarto dormindo entre nos dois, por mais que eu amasse minha filha com todo o meu ser, era horrível correr para o banheiro todas às vezes sendo frustrado por a brincadeira não ter acabado e o pior é que nessas vezes nem masturbar eu conseguia, como fazer isso se sua filha está do outro lado da porta?_

_Eu era realmente um pai maravilhoso._

_– Está com o Emmett e a Rose. – Suas mãos desceram para minha camisa de botões os abrindo lentamente, eu quase perguntei se ela queria alguma ajuda, estava pegando fogo e Bella naquela lentidão dos infernos. Minhas mãos apertavam sua cintura com tanta força que certamente deixaria marca. Mas eu não ligava, gostava de deixar marcas ali, era meu território. – Como foi o trabalho?_

_Gemi de frustração. Eu estava completamente duro e Bella me perguntava como havia sido meu dia no hospital? Merda, eu não conseguia raciocinar direito olhando para os seus peitos sem nada os cobrindo._

_– Porra Bella eu to muito excitado aqui, morrendo de vontade de te foder com força e sem conseguir me concentrar direito sentindo você nua colada a mim, então para de falar e apaga meu fogo._

_Senti as pequenas mãos migrarem para as partes mais baixas e tocar meu membro duro, ouvi o barulho do zíper sendo aberto e em uma lentidão senti as mãos dela se enfiar dentro da minha cueca e pegar o meu pau o acariciando de leve._

_– Como estamos duros hoje e apressados._

_Ronronou em meu ouvido me fazendo gemer ainda mais. Abri meus olhos que nem havia percebido que tinha fechado encontrando o olhar cheio de luxuria e desejo de Bella. Nesse momento não pensei em mais nada a agarrei beijando seus lábios como havia ansiado por horas._

_Prensei minha namorada completamente arfante na parede apertando seus mamilos duros os abocanhando em seguida. Merda, ela tinha desperto o animal selvagem dentro de mim e eu não queria e nem iria prendê-lo novamente._

_– Como você está gostosa._

_ Ouvi seu gemido quando a joguei na cama tirando o resto da minha roupa._

_– Merda Edward eu queria tanto te chupar, mas eu não sei se vou aguentar por que quero muito você dentro de mim nesse momento._

_Ouvindo-a dizer que queria me chupar, fez com que meu "amigo" tremesse de antecipação querendo muito sentir a sua língua quente._

_– Cacete Bella você vai sim, por que só de imaginar eu quase gozei._

_Vi seu sorriso safado aparecer e ela subir em cima de mim, apertando meus mamilos. Bella ia beijando os lugares que podiam no meu corpo me deixando louco, sua língua ia fazendo o caminho da felicidade indo até meu "amigo", senti sua língua envolver meu membro e eu toquei o céu. Bella sempre faria o melhor oral da minha vida disso eu não tinha duvidas._

_Enquanto ela fazia um vai e vem gostoso com a boca suas mãos acariciava minhas bolas. E eu? Bom eu estava em outro mundo somente aproveitando o que me era oferecido._

_Não diria ser o céu, pois eu acho que Deus não ficaria satisfeito em ver essa cena erótica. _

_Eu gemia de prazer não aguentando segurar mais, em uma ultima chupada derramei todo meu liquido quente em sua boca vendo-a engolir tudo e lamber os lábios logo em seguida._

_Essa mulher sempre seria minha perdição._

_– Que gostoso. – Sem esperar mais nada a puxei para o meu colo me enterrando de uma vez dentro dela sem nenhuma piedade. Afinal ela tinha me seduzido. – Oh Edwaaaaaard ... – Gemeu com a voz rouca de prazer arrastando algumas letras do meu nome e gaguejando em outras._

_– Geme pra mim gostosa. _

_ Em movimentos lentos minha namorada começou um vai e vem lento subindo e descendo em mim, com as mãos espalmadas em meu peitoral enquanto as minhas estavam em sua cintura auxiliando seus movimentos._

_– Oh meu Deus... – Ela lamuriava enquanto ia mais fundo e rápido, nosso movimento era frenético e excitante. – Edward eu vou..._

_– Goza pra mim! – Resmunguei enfiando minha mão entre as suas pernas e pressionando seu clitóris. Eu tinha acabo de goza com a boca dela e estava prestes a atingir meu prazer novamente. – Deus Bella eu não aguento._

_Pressionei seu quadril um pouco para baixo com força sentindo os pelos da sua pele se arrepiarem, a boceta da minha mulher me apertava um pouco mais e eu podia sentir que não demoraria muito para que ela viesse._

_Alguns minutos depois chegamos ao ápice praticamente juntos, Bella tinha o corpo mole em cima de mim e eu acariciava seus cabelos um pouco molhados de suor._

_– Merda Edward mais algumas dessas e eu não aguento. – Senti o sopro do seu hálito em meu peito. – Sério não estou sentindo minhas pernas direito._

_– Está ficando fraca ou eu que estou melhor? – Senti um soco em meu ombro e depois um beijo no mesmo lugar._

_– Não vou comentar. – Suspirou saindo de cima de mim e indo para o outro lado da cama. Eu sorri feliz por tudo na minha vida estar dando certo com a mulher certa._

_– Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas eu quero saber o que deu em você pra me receber assim desse jeito molhada e pelada. – Beijei seu pescoço a abraçando-a por trás vendo-a suspirar com meu gesto._

_– Não posso fazer uma surpresa para meu namorado? – Perguntou com o rosto meio corado, eu sabia disso, pois Bella se virou me beijando castamente. – Tudo bem você me conhece bem! Andei pensando e você nunca mais tocou no assunto e... Eu... Eu aceito, claro se você ainda quiser, eu sei fui estúpida por demorar tanto tempo assim pra aceitar, mas eu te amo e não me vejo sem você Edward, então se quiser ainda eu quero._

_Minha cabeça dava voltas, do que ela estava falando? Bella mordia os lábios freneticamente como se estivesse esperando alguma coisa, mas eu não sabia o que era, falava sem parar me deixando completamente tonto._

_– Aceitar o que?_

_– Merda Edward três anos atrás você havia me pedido em casamento, mas eu disse que aquele não era o melhor momento, pois a gente tinha acabado de assumir um relacionamento e íamos ter a Carlie em poucos meses, fora o fato de que eu me sentia insegura sobre tudo, por que ainda era meio difícil de cair à ficha de que você tinha trocado sua vida de vadio pra ficar comigo._

_Eu estava entendo tecnicamente ela estava aceitando meu pedido de casamento de anos atrás. Eu nunca mais havia tocado no assunto se quer, não por falta de vontade, mas por simplesmente respeitar o espaço dela respeitar o momento que ela julgava certo que finalmente havia chegado pra meu alivio e tranquilidade, pois eu não saberia viver sem Bella._

_Levantei-me com um sorriso no rosto vestindo minha cueca Box, nem ligando mais para o que minha futura esposa estava falando indo em direção ao nosso closet vasculhando em alguma gaveta que eu sabia que havia o anel que há muitos anos eu havia comprado para lhe dar. Voltei ao quarto encontrando-a sentada escorada na cabeceira da cama se cobrindo com o lençol um pouco vermelha._

_Sentei ao seu lado sem saber o que dizer, queria que fosse um momento especial, que tivesse flores, velas e até um jantar envolvido, mas não estava sendo assim. Abri a caixinha e olhei o anel com a pedra enorme no centro, estiquei minhas mãos pegando a sua e coloquei o anel no dedo certo, no lugar que aquela jóia pertencia._

_– Desculpa, eu nunca toquei no assunto novamente por que estava esperando seu tempo. – Suspirei olhando em seus olhos marejados. – E no fundo eu estava com medo de escutar um 'não' de novo. – Senti os braços dela em minha volta e retribui o abraço._

_– Eu te amo tanto Edward. Não imagino minha vida sem você. – Fungou em meu pescoço fazendo com que eu apertasse ainda mais em meus braços. – Pensei que não queria se casar mais comigo e eu me arrependi tanto nesses últimos dias por não ter aceitado logo de cara._

_– É claro que eu quero me casar com você, sempre quis. – Limpei as lagrimas que ainda insistiam em sair dos seus olhos e beijei seus lábios com carinho. – O fato de nunca mais ter tocado nesse assunto, não muda a minha vontade de te tornar minha permanentemente de papel passado e tudo. – Dei mais um beijo em seus lábios e sorri em seguida. – Então quer dizer que vamos nos casar?_

_– Aí meu Deus nós vamos nos casar! – Bella falou passando as mãos no rosto como se não estivesse acreditando. Apesar de vivermos como casados há algum tempo era diferente, sabíamos que depois que assinássemos os papeis e dissemos sim perante o Deus e o monte de gente não teria mais volta, e eu estava louco por isso. – Tenho que ligar para a Alice, Rose, minha mãe e até a tia Esme._

_Tentou se levantar, mas eu a puxei fazendo com que ela caísse sentada praticamente em meu colo._

_– Depois você liga pra quem você quiser, mas agora precisamos comemorar nosso noivado da nossa maneira. – Vi seu sorriso sacana aparecer me fazendo tremer dos pés a cabeça._

_– Claro precisamos comemorar sim._

**_Flashback of._**

Nossa noite naquele dia foi regada a muito sexo e amor. Depois os preparativos do casamento foram intensos, nossa casa estava sempre cheia por Alice, Rose, Tanya e o livro da noiva que continha todas as informações para um casamento perfeito. Enquanto Bella e as garotas olhavam o livro "sagrado" eu ficava encarregado de cuidar das crianças.

– Ela está demorando não acha? – Emmett falou perto do meu ouvido somente pra me irritar, e como eu sabia disso? Bom, era a quinquagésima vez que ele repetia isso. – Será que ela desistiu?

Olhei pra ele que estava sério me olhando atentamente, fazendo um medo percorrer a minha espinha. Bella poderia desistir se quisesse, ela ainda tinha tempo de não querer se casar.

– Você acha? – Perguntei vendo meu primo rir em seguida fazendo com que todos que estavam a nossa frente nos olhassem estranho.

– Emm juro que se não parar de infernizar Edward irá dormir na casa do cachorro.

– Rose, amor, a gente nem tem cachorro como vamos ter uma casa?

– Eu compro uma somente pra te colocar lá dentro. – Suspirou passando a mão na barriga um pouco grande. – Sério querido deixe o Edward em paz, você sabe como ninguém como é estar no lugar dele, e como ficou nervoso com medo de que eu desistisse.

– Eu não fiquei nervoso. – Emm cruzou os braços como uma criança mimada.

– Claro que não. – Usei todo meu deboche naquela frase. – Acho que vomitar cinco minutos antes da cerimônia acontecer é uma cena normal de se ver em casamentos.

Rosálie riu vendo a careta que o marido possuía no rosto certamente ao se lembrar do dia em que os paramédicos acompanharam a cerimônia caso acontecesse algo com o noivo. Ele parecia querer enfartar. Não que eu estivesse diferente, mas com certeza não sairia vomitando para que os convidados vissem.

– Estava com dor no estomago.

– Fingiremos que acreditamos, mas pare de infernizar a vida dos outros e vá buscar um pouco de água pra mim.

Vi Emmett sair com a cara meio amarrada para dentro da casa. Era sempre assim quando tocava nesse assunto, ele não gostava de lembrar-se do dia em que pagou com certeza o maior mico da vida dele.

– O que deu em Emm? – Carlisle pôs uma mão no meu ombro sorrindo ternamente para mim. - Falaram do dia que ele vomitou em publico?

– Sim, mas ele mereceu, estava me infernizando aqui.

– Gostaria de falar com você.

– Vou ver onde Alice se meteu com as crianças.

Rose me abraçou apertado sussurrando 'boa sorte' em meus ouvidos. Se afastando logo em seguida.

– Pode dizer Carlisle.

– Sempre tive orgulho de você Edward mesmo quando estava um pouco perdido, você era completamente centrado no que queria conseguia tudo que desejava e isso me deixava feliz. Não completamente, mas deixava. – Suspirou olhando nos meus olhos como um pai faz com um filho e era isso que ele era para mim. Um pai. Nunca me diferenciou de Emmett e nem de Alice e sempre serei grata a Carlisle e Esme por isso. – Nunca pensei que viveria para ver você assim. – Apontou para a decoração do jardim de sua casa. – Se casando, com uma mulher maravilhosa como Bella, tendo uma filha linda como Carlie, com uma família completa. Mas aqui estou eu casando meu ultimo filho. Por que é assim que eu lhe vejo como um filho. Sei que onde quer que seus pais estejam eles estão muito orgulhosos de você.

– Espero que sim. – Falei meio sussurrado tentando segurar as lagrimas. Falar dos meus pais ainda era meio delicado, eu aceitava que eles haviam partido, mas a saudade às vezes apertava e sufocava. – Eu... Eu nunca fiz por mal, eu só...

– Eu também queria que eles estivessem aqui, acredite. – Suspirou sorrindo torto. – E eu sei que não fez nada por mal, acho que precisou daquela mentira pra perceber que a mulher da sua vida estava bem na sua frente, e que viver o resto da vida sozinho, dormindo com uma mulher diferente a cada dia não era a melhor coisa pra sua vida.

– Tio, eu sei que eu não fui o melhor sobrinho durante muitos anos.

– Não precisa se justificar e nem pedir desculpas por que já passou você não é mais aquele Edward de antigamente.

– Eu amo Bella, amo Carlie e amo a família que estamos construindo juntos. Acho que é tudo o que inconscientemente eu sonhei pra mim.

– Carl querido Renné disse que Bella está pronta e muito ansiosa para descer. – Tia Esme beijou minha bochecha com um sorriso enorme, enlaçando seu braço no de Carlisle. – Fique calmo que ela já está vindo, e nós nos sentaremos ali.

– Tudo bem. – Coloquei as minhas mãos pra trás me sentindo mais calmo por saber que Bella estava tão ansiosa quanto a mim.

Rose estava de um lado com Emm, Alice e Jasper do outro todos de braços dados. Tanya e Garret estariam também se ela conseguisse se manter de pé com a barriga de nove meses no meio do corpo.

A musica começou e Carlie entrou com os cachinhos sendo preso por uma presilha brilhante, o vestido era branco, com algumas flores vermelhas espalhadas, sua mão possuía uma almofada com as nossas alianças e seu sorriso era de cegar qualquer pessoa. Minha filha estava linda.

– Está linda princesa. – Falei no seu ouvido quando abaixei para lhe abraçar. Carlie sorriu e rodopiou no lugar.

– Tia Alice disse a mesma coisa. – Dizendo isso a menina ficou ao meu lado segurando minhas mãos e a almofada na outra.

Minhas pernas quase perderam as forças ao ver Bella entrando de mãos dadas com Charlie que estava visivelmente emocionado. Minha futura esposa me olhava como se nada mais existisse a nossa volta, e era assim que eu me sentia. Nada mais existia quando Bella estava por perto. Meu desejo era de correr e tomar Bella logo como minha esposa, mas as mãozinhas pequenas da minha filha me impediam de fazer isso.

– Te entrego o meu bem mais precioso. – Charlie disse no meu ouvido ao me dar um abraço desajeitado por estar segurando Bella ainda. – Cuide dela e da minha neta.

– Para o resto da minha vida. – Falei não contendo o meu sorriso de felicidade. Em seguida beijou a filha, sussurrado algo em seu ouvido incompreensível aos meus ouvidos. Bella veio para o meu lado segurando minhas mãos e sorrindo brilhante para mim, fazendo o meu mundo parar naquele instante. – Você está linda.

– Você também. – Falou corando um pouco, olhando para o senhor a nossa frente que realizaria o nosso casamento.

– Queridos irmãos aqui presente. Estamos hoje celebrando o casamento de dois jovens que decidiram se unir perante o Deus em um laço eterno de amor...

Naquele momento não ouvia mais o que o padre dizia, por que a única coisa que eu conseguia prestar atenção era na mulher a minha frente. Isabella Swan tinha me ensinado tantas coisas. Me fez enxergar outras que eu me recusava a enxergar e eu não tinha duvidas de que era ela. Bella era a mulher da minha existência, sua alma havia sido feito sob encomenda para mim. Sempre seria grato a Deus por tê-la colocado em meu caminho, por ter entregado meu coração a ela e acertado de primeira.

– Aceito. – Ouvi a voz aveludada de Bella soar e sorri saindo dos meus pensamentos.

– Edward Anthony Masen, aceita Isabella Marie Swan como sua legitima esposa? - Olhei nos seus olhos e vi todo o amor que ela sentia por mim, e a certeza de que aquilo era a coisa mais certa que estávamos fazendo me dominou.

– Aceito.

Quando foi o momento pequei as alianças que estavam com Carlie e coloquei no dedo anelar de Bella. Ela tentava a todo custo não chorar, mas algumas vezes ela deixava a lagrima simplesmente escapar.

– Então pelos os poderes investidos a mim os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

Beijamos-nos quando finalmente o padre permitiu, mas não muito, pois nossa filha se infiltrou em nosso meio abraçando a nós dois, aquele abraço significava o quanto ela estava feliz e eu também estava. Somente podia sorrir em paz, finalmente Bella era minha de todas as maneiras possíveis.

– Eu te amo. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, ouvindo-a suspirar.

– Eu te amo mais.

**_"Eu vejo o amor como uma evolução de uma amizade verdadeira."_**

**_Robert Pattinson._**

**_Fim._**

* * *

_**N/a:**_

_**Desculpem a demora, mas realmente ando sem tempo ;/**_

_**Minha vida anda meio louca.**_

_**Está aí o epilogo gente. O que vocês acharam?**_

_**Mas não chorem por que ainda tem um Bônus.**_

_**Posto o mais rápido que eu puder, prometo. ;X**_

_**~NdM~**_

_**dayanesantos6: **Hey, menina como vai? Pois é, ela é curtinha só tem vinte capítulos. ;/ Mas eu espero que tenha gostado. Ainda tem um bônus que eu vou postar o mais rápido que eu puder, então fique ligada. ;) Bijos e obrigada por comentar.  
_

**_KellyKarina: _**_*Suspirando* esse pedido achei bem fofo também, não teve nada de velas ou jantar romântico, mas foi de todo o coração o que realmente é o mais importante. kkk eu tbm imagino, todos os filhos tem a vã ilusão de que os pais não transam. A vovó é muito esperta e não fica presa no seu tempo, ela e nem Aro pretendem deixar o fogo baixar. :) Beijos e obrigado por comentar._

_**MandaTaishoCullen:** Vovó Marie tinha que fechar a fic com o seu personagem em grande estilo e Aro apareceu para apimentar suas loucuras e deixar claro que cada um tem a tampa da sua panela. kkk a Bella aceitou o pedido, mas depois de algum tempo. Espero que tenha gostado, nos vemos no bônus e um beijo. ;*  
_


	20. Bônus: Nascimento do Bebê

**_Bônus: Nascimento do Bebê._**

* * *

**_*.*.*_**

Minha barriga já estava enorme, também era o esperado para uma mulher que já estivesse completando o nono mês de gestação. Me sentia horrivelmente cansada, minhas costas doíam frequentemente, meus pés inchavam sem nem dar dois passos direito, na verdade eu nem enxergava eles há algum tempo.

Nos primeiros meses eu havia ficado muito insegura com meu peso, todos os quilos que eu iria ganhar. Meus pensamentos era que Edward iria me abandonar e por causa disso meu namorado teve que ter um cuidado especial comigo, me dando muito carinho, amor e o principal muita paciência.

Era um momento difícil onde a insegurança batia a porta.

Abaixar, sentar e deitar estava sendo uma missão praticamente impossível, me sentia uma imprestável tudo o que eu queria fazer tinha que pedir a Edward. Esse por um lado estava me ajudando em tudo sem reclamar, decidimos comprar um apartamento maior com a venda dos nossos e há alguns meses morávamos juntos.

Não era fácil, meu namorado e colega de quarto tinha manias insuportáveis, como deixar a roupa suja jogada no banheiro, a toalha molhada em cima da cama ou os copos do que quer que ele esteja bebendo no cômodo onde ele estiver. Era andar pela a casa e encontrar uns três copos em cada cômodo. Mas eu o amava de qualquer jeito, mesmo que todos os dias eu tivesse que brigar por causa da toalha ou da roupa suja no banheiro.

Meu trabalho? Bom eu estava de licença, afinal não estava dando conta de carregar nem um garfo a caminho da minha boca imagina um bebê e andar também não estava nos meus planos.

Olhei no espelho mais uma vez naquele dia quase chorando, estava parecendo uma cobra que havia engolido uma melancia inteira e não havia digerido. Nenhuma roupa estava servindo em mim, nem as próprias para gestante que eu tinha ganhado ou comprado no decorrer dos meses. Queria muito sair e esticar as pernas, mas como fazer isso com um top e uma calça moletom de Edward? Era isso que eu estava usando ultimamente, meu namorado não reclamava até falava que estava sexy, mas não me sentia assim. Como uma baleia pode ser sexy? Essa era a pergunta que não queria calar.

– Merda!

Choraminguei jogando um vestido florido no chão. Eu queria me agachar ali mesmo e chorar e nem isso era possível, não por falta de lagrimas, mas sim por que eu não conseguia agachar ou me curvar. Meu Deus até sentar estava sendo uma missão difícil. Minha vida ultimamente estava sendo difícil.

Mas tudo era pelo o bebê, o importante era ele ter saúde.

– Bella? Amor? – Edward entrou no closet um pouco esbaforido parando na minha frente e tocando minha barriga com veneração. – O que houve? Carlie está querendo vir ao mundo? – Fiz um 'não' com a cabeça chorando mais ainda. Eu é que queria que ela viesse logo, eu amava nossa filha com todas as minhas forças, mas não aguentava aquele peso todo, desconforto na hora de dormir, ficar sem respirar direito, fazer xixi a cada dez minutos, comer feito uma condenada, ficar inchada somente com o esforço de abrir os olhos e ainda com a paranoia de que qualquer dor era a hora do parto. Sabe aquela merda que dizem que gravidez é uma benção? Esquece isso, simplesmente é uma porcaria, não a nada mágico na situação. – Bella por que está chorando? Estou ficando preocupado.

– Eu to gorda Edward. – Meu namorado se afastou um pouco com a sobrancelha arqueada. – Me sinto feia, cansada, inchada e eu quero que ela saia logo de mim.

– Bella amor... – Edward respirou fundo me abraçando com todo o cuidado possível afagando minhas costas. Na verdade ele não conseguia se aproximar mais por causa da barriga que estava grande. – Você é a mulher mais linda que eu já vi na minha vida. – Olhei não acreditando muito em suas palavras. – É sério, eu não estou mentindo pra você. Sei que está cansada de carregar tanto peso de quase não conseguir andar, mas é por pouco tempo logo nossa Carlie vai nascer.

Funguei chorando, eu estava sendo tão egoísta, eu tinha sim engordado alguns quilos eu estava sim carregando um grande peso, estava muito inchada, mas era para um bem maior, nossa filha estava saudável e era o que mais importava.

– Desculpe, mas é que...

– Tudo bem amor eu entendo. – Beijou meus lábios com cuidado, passando as mãos na minha barriga. – Quer que eu te dê um banho?

– Mas a gente não ia sair? – Olhei quase chorando novamente. Queria muito sair, não aguentava mais ficar de repouso recebendo visitas em casa das minhas amigas, meus "sogros", pais e avós. – Edward?

– Amor! Acho melhor deixar a caminhada pra depois. Eu te dou um banho e depois faço uma massagem com aqueles óleos que ganhou de presente da Rose.

– Mas você queria tanto sair. – Resmunguei fazendo biquinho com os lábios.

– Bella me escuta, eu quero estar onde você estiver não importa onde seja. E você não está em condições de sair nesse momento. – Edward era um fofo mesmo, usava as mais belas palavras para fazer com que eu me derretesse mais ainda por ele. Como se isso fosse possível.

– Eu te amo. – Sussurrei beijando-o logo em seguida, sentindo um fogo subir por meu corpo em menos de um segundo. Eu estava assim, era somente dar um simples beijo que eu já me excitava. Mas não passávamos de carinhos quentes, pois a médica havia proibido o ato em si me deixando quase louca. – Amor eu preciso de você!

Edward me olhou com fogo nos olhos e eu sabia que não estava sendo fácil pra ele como não estava sendo para mim, mas também vi que não passaríamos disso. De beijos molhados.

– Vamos ter que esperar um tempo, mas eu posso te dar um banho e fazer alguns carinhos. – Sussurrou mordendo minha orelha.

– Eu aceito o banho se for o único jeito de ter mais do que beijos com você.

Sorrindo meu namorado me carregou para o banheiro. Eu quase enfartava quando ele fazia isso, mas Edward sempre insiste em dizer que eu continuava leve como uma pluma. O que eu duvidava muito.

Edward tirou minha roupa com cuidado passando os dedos pela minha pele me deixando cada vez mais acesa, logo em seguida se afastou e retirou as suas.

O banho estava sendo no chuveiro mesmo, pois não conseguia me abaixar na banheira que possuía no quarto, até conseguia, mas depois para levantar era complicado de mais.

Ficamos grudados em quanto tomávamos o banho, um esfregava o outro de um jeito erótico. Beijos uma hora ou outra eram roubados, caricias eram feitas até que tudo acabou. Tivemos que sair, pois estávamos quase meia hora de baixo da água.

Para vestir as roupas foi a mesma coisa, o silencio era nosso companheiro. Não precisávamos dizer nada naquele momento, tudo estava sendo dito no olhar.

– Deita na cama que eu vou pegar o óleo para massagear você.

– Você é o melhor namorado do mundo Edward.

– Eu sei.

– Sabe é? – Ergui as sobrancelhas me deitando de lado, a única posição que menos incomodava.

– Claro minha namorada diz isso todos os dias.

Ri relaxando no mesmo momento, sentindo suas mãos macias massagear minha barriga, pés, pernas e todos os lugares possíveis. Eu estava no céu. Carlie rodava na minha barriga causando um pouco de dor, mas não me importei por que pela a primeira vez naquele dia eu não comandava o meu corpo, ele estava adormecendo e eu estava indo junto. Ouvia Edward falar com minha barriga ao longe, mas era muito longe para eu prestar atenção. Eu estava caindo na inconsciência

~NdM~

Acordei com um desconforto na minha barriga, certamente era vontade de ir ao banheiro. Olhei para o lado e Edward estava lá, dormindo feito um anjo somente de calça moletom agarrado ao travesseiro e para completar babando no mesmo.

Levantei-me com cuidado retirando o fino lençol que estava sobre mim, meus passos eram como os de formiga. Andava de vagar em quanto minhas mãos estavam nas minhas costas. Minha barriga dava algumas pontadas e eu podia sentir uma dor fraca. Senti um liquido quente escorrer por minhas pernas, quando olhei para baixo a calça de Edward que eu estava usando estava molhada. Era estranho, o liquido era meio róseo. Naquele momento eu entendi que minha bolsa havia estourado, não era vontade de urinar e sim minha filha que queria vir ao mundo.

Segurei minha barriga um pouco apavorada. Eu ia ter o bebê nesse momento não dava para esperar. Encaminhei-me de volta para a cama no intuito de chamar meu namorado, mas uma dor aguda me fez para no meio do caminho e morder o lábio para não gritar.

Merda isso doía pra caramba! Agora eu entendia por que as pessoas cada vez tinham menos filhos.

Depois de algum tempo parada segurando minha barriga e a vontade de gritar a dor tinha passado, voltei para a cama da melhor maneira possível chacoalhei Edward.

– Amor? Edward? – Eu o chacoalhava, mas nada fazia acordar. – Querido pelo o amor de Deus acorda. – Choraminguei sentindo uma nova pontada. –EDWARD. – Gritei fazendo-o com que ele pulasse da cama um pouco atordoado.

– O que? O que foi?

– A bolsa... – Respirei fundo tentando terminar a frase, mas estava sendo difícil. Aquela porra de respiração que ensinam nas aulas de pais de primeira viagem não estava adiantando de nada, parecia que a dor era até pior. – Pelo o amor e Deus levanta dessa cama, e me ajuda que sua filha está querendo nascer agora.

Quando eu disse essas palavras pareceu que despertou Edward de algum transe. Ele se levantou com um pulo da cama indo para o closet terminar de se vestir e pegar as bolsas.

– As pausas das contrações são de quanto tempo?

– Eu não sei, estou sentindo dor não dá pra raciocinar direito assim. Nem consigo respirar, você acha que eu vou para pra contar o tempo?

Encaminhei-me até o closet e pequei outra calça moletom, tirei à suja e vesti a limpa, vesti uma blusa de frio, por que estava um pouco frio lá fora. Era Seattle e não estava um clima bom essa semana. Senti outra dor me fazendo curvar.

– Aí meu Deus vamos logo então.

Edward me rebocou para fora do apartamento com tanta rapidez, a que eu conseguia. Meu namorado apertava os botões do elevador um pouco desesperado, ele estava desesperado, mas desesperado do que eu se duvidar.

– Aí... – Resmunguei massageando minha barriga que estava um pouco dura no momento. – Meu Deus isso dói.

– Respira fundo amor. – Edward respirava demonstrando como eu deveria fazer isso estava me irritando. Merda eu estava tentando, mas estava difícil. – Como a médica disse, respira, inspira, respira e insp...

– Meu Deus Edward cala a boca. – Falei entre dentes sentindo mais uma contração me atormentar. – Isso tudo é culpa sua, eu to sentindo dor por sua causa... Quem mandou esquecer a camisinha? – Me apoiei no elevador tentando me segurar em algum lugar.

– Acho melhor avisar, seus pais, meus tios, Alice e Rose.

Resmungou pra ele mesmo tirando o celular do bolso e discando alguns números em seguida, mas eu nem prestava atenção direito. Para meu alivio o elevador parou e descemos na garagem. Todo apressado Edward encaminhou-se para o carro falando com alguém no telefone ao mesmo tempo, enquanto eu segurava minha bolsa e tentava andar o mais rápido possível, para acompanhar o seus passos.

Vi meu namorado abrir a porta traseira e colocar a mala do bebê atrás e entrar ligando o carro com o telefone na orelha. Eu não estava acreditando que ele não iria abrir a posta pra mim, era o mínimo por estar sentindo dor tentando trazer a filha dele ao mundo.

Respirei fundo, mas me surpreendi quando o carro entrou em movimento. Merda e eu nem estava lá dentro e aquela dor estava ficando pior. Enquanto me curvava cada vez mais de dor via o carro com um futuro defunto dentro saindo da garagem apressado.

Juro que mataria Edward quando o encontrasse.

Caminhei para a portaria encontrando Jhon o porteiro um pouco entediado lendo uma revista. Coloquei a mão na bancada assustando-o um pouco.

– Senhorita Swan, algo errado?

– Chame um táxi pra mim o mais rápido possível, por favor. – Resmunguei um pouco arfante. Merda Edward eu iria te matar quando te visse pessoalmente. Como o homem me esquece? Esquece a peça principal?

– Sim. Mas onde está o senhor Masen?

– Não me fale nesse nome pra mim no momento Jhon. – Fechei minhas mãos em punhos. – Se estou assim sentindo dor, sem nenhuma paciência é tudo por culpa dele.

– Tudo bem o táxi já está a caminho. – Falou um pouco atordoado saindo de trás do balcão indo para o meu lado me ajudando a ficar em pé. – Respire e...

– Não ouse a me dizer isso ou se não eu arranco suas bolas. - Vi os olhos do homem se arregalar um pouco assustado. Eu sabia que ele estava tentando ser educado, estava tentando me ajudar, mas a dor fazia com que o pior lado meu viesse à tona. – Desculpe, mas é que eu to sentindo muita dor e pra piorar Edward foi para o hospital sem mim... Ahhhhh.

Gritei e Jhon gritou junto comigo se assustando e por eu estar esmagando sua mão em um aperto do inferno.

~NdM~

Estava dentro do táxi, suada e quase desmaiando de tanta dor. O motorista olhava um pouco assustado pra mim tentando dirigir o mais rápido possível para o hospital onde eu deveria já estar sendo medicada, onde essa criança deveria estar saindo nesse instante.

– Moça aguenta firme. – Ele gritou quando eu praticamente gritei sentindo uma ardência entre minhas pernas. – Estamos chegando.

– Vai mais rápido, por que eu to sentindo que vai sair.

Segurei o banco com tanta força que meus dedos tinham ficado brancos. Nesse momento o homem começou a furar todos os sinais, mas eu não me importava com isso, retirando essa coisa de mim o mais rápido possível.

Chegamos ao hospital e o taxista veio atrás de mim me ajudando a sair do carro e entrar no recinto cheio de enfermeiros e médicos andando de um lado para o outro.

– Bella, graças a Deus onde você tava? – Edward apareceu na minha frente e eu quase matei ele ali mesmo, meu namorado parecia um pouco preocupado e pálido. Onde eu estava? Bom dentro do seu carro que não era. Alice estava logo atrás com um Jasper aflitos. – Eu fiquei preo...

– Cala a boca Edward, você me deixou sozinha naquele estacionamento e eu tive que vir de táxi mesmo sentindo dor... Ahhhh.

– Chamem um médico. Jane chame o Alec agora.

Fui colocada em uma cadeira de rodas e me encaminharam para um quarto. As contrações estavam cada vez pior e eu me sentia cada vez mais cansada. Edward rapidamente vestiu a roupa azul e se colocou ao meu lado vendo o quanto eu sentia dor.

– Ahhh merda eu quero que tire ela agora de mim. Agora entendem?

– Amor fique calma, os médicos disseram que você não tem dilatação suficiente, vai ter que esperar mais um tempo.

– Eu odeio você Edward, é tudo culpa sua, fique sabendo que nunca mais você vai colocar as mãos em mim, nunca mais vai ter um filho se depender de mim. Nunca mais vai ver minha vagina ouviu bem?

As lagrimas saiam dos meus olhos sem permissão. Eu não estava no estado de quem da permissão a alguém.

– Como está a futura mamãe? – Alec adentrou no quarto todo calmo e aquilo me irritou, estava parecendo que só eu estava querendo que Carlie saísse de dentro de mim.

– Estou com muita raiva e muita dor também, então Alec trate de tirar essa criança de dentro de mim o mais rápido possível antes que eu faça isso sozinha. – O medico riu pelo o nariz me estressando mais ainda. – Eu juro que quando eu estiver melhor vou fazer você sentir tanta dor como estou sentindo nesse momento, juro que vou arrancar seu pênis com a unha.

– Ela está meio nervosa. – Edward sussurrou e Alec somente riu.

– Imagino. – Levantou a camisola e fez o exame de toque. – Você está pronta. Pode respirar aliviada que sua bebê vai nascer agora.

– Graças a Deus. – Soltei em um suspiro aliviado.

~NdM~

– Força Bella, já está saindo. – Eu estava muito cansada, se alguém falasse mais uma vez para eu fazer força eu matava. Quando que aquela criança iria sair? Eu já tinha escutado isso umas 100 vezes, mas nada ainda. Estava encharcada parecia que eu tinha resolvido tomar banho de roupa. Edward estava do meu lado segurando minha mão, se ele estava sentindo dor ele não falou e se falou eu não escutei. – To vendo a cabeça, empurra na próxima contração.

– Vai amor você consegue.

–Ahhhhhhhhh...

A dor veio. Era como se estivesse me rasgando ao meio. Juro que vi uma luz brilhosa no meu rosto, eu só podia está morrendo. Deus deveria estar vindo me buscar.

Depois da dor sem fim veio o alivio, era como se eu nunca tivesse sentido aquela agonia na vida. O choro de bebê foi preenchendo o local e eu chorei. Carlie tinha nascido e chorava a todos os pulmões mostrando isso para quem quisesse ouvir.

– É a menininha mais linda que eu já vi.

Alec gritou e Edward correu para o seu lado e ver o fruto da nossa mentira, do nosso amor. Eu estava muito curiosa, mas ao mesmo tempo com muito sono. Com um sorriso no rosto me envolvi na inconsciência sabendo que tudo estava bem.

~NdM~

Sabe quando você está com muito sono, mas um barulho fica te incomodando? E não te deixa dormir? Eu estava de olhos fechados e sabia que estava voltando lentamente do meu sono, mas o fato era que eu não queria voltar, queria ficar ali dormindo descansando, queria repor todas as energias que eu gastei, repor a mais de 5 horas para trazer Carlie ao mundo.

Carlie! Pensar no meu bebê que tinha um nome, mas não um rosto pra mim, me fez abrir os olhos. Eu queria muito ver minha filha, conhecer, sentir o cheirinho que ela tinha.

Olhei ao meu redor e vi Edward sentado no sofá a minha frente com a mesma roupa de quando saiu de casa para me "trazer" ao hospital, cochilando e quase babando ele estava totalmente desajeitado.

Eu queria acorda-lo, dizer que eu estava com sede e que queria ver nossa filha, mas vê-lo ali todo encolhido e dormindo me deu pena. Mas ao me lembrar de que o cretino me esqueceu de e me deixou vir de táxi, mesmo morrendo de dores com aquelas contrações infernais, fez com que a pena que eu senti em minutos desaparecesse. Porra eu tinha ficado cinco horas em trabalho de parto, eu que tive que aguentar uma "melancia" sair por um buraco do tamanho de um limão ou pior de uma jabuticaba, não tinha que ter pena não Edward merecia ser acordado e ainda sim seria pouco pelo o que eu tive que passar.

– Edward! – Falei alto o suficiente para que ele pudesse me ouvir. Meu namorado abriu os olhos um pouco atordoado, mas quando viu que eu tinha acordado se levantou e se sentou ao meu lado. – Onde está a Carlie?

– No berçário. – Sorriu e me deu um selinho. – Ela é linda Bella, loira e branquinha, tem o seu nariz.

– Sério? – Assentiu apertando minhas mãos. – Meus pais chegaram?

– Ahãm, meus tios também. – Suspirou espreguiçando. – Estão todos no nosso apartamento, os convenci a irem embora por que você não acordaria tão cedo.

– Eu quero ver Carlie.

– Ela virá amor, para a mamada da madrugada não se preocupe. Eu tenho que te agradecer tanto Bella, por sua causa hoje eu tenho uma família que posso chamar de minha e eu te amo tanto, amo tanto a Carlie.

Sorri com os olhos marejados, parecia que os hormônios sensíveis da gravidez não haviam me deixado ainda.

– Eu também te amo muito Edward. – Limpei algumas lagrimas que descia do meu rosto e sorri. – Mas eu não vou mais te dar filhos, a fabrica acabou de fechar. Não quero passar por isso de novo, foi uma experiência boa, mas que eu não quero repetir, não mesmo.

– Por quê? Eu queria ter mais uns quatro.

Olhei pra ele e percebi que ele falava muito sério. Merda eu não ia passar por essa de novo, eu não queria sofrer tanto assim. Podíamos adotar! Tantas crianças necessitadas de um pai e uma mãe nesse mundo.

– Edward, amor você me esqueceu no estacionamento do prédio com contrações foi meio que traumatizante. – Vi seu rosto corar e me segurei para não rir.

– Desculpe por isso, fiquei um pouco apavorado com a situação. E só fui perceber que você não estava comigo quando eu já tinha chegado no hospital, Alice quase me matou quando entrei sem você, Emm só sabia rir da situação.

Não pude dizer nada, pois a porta foi aberta e uma enfermeira entrou com Carlie no colo, minha filha estava toda de roxo.

– Olha quem veio mamar!

Eu prendi o ar quando a segurei no colo pela a primeira vez. Carlie tão molinha, o medo de quebrá-la era grande, mas meu amor por ela também.

– Ela é linda. – Sussurrei em quanto via sugar meu seio direito, passava a mão nos cabelos ralos dela e meio peito se inflava. Jesus era eu que tinha feito aquele ser tão perfeito. Logicamente com a ajuda de Edward, mas era difícil de acreditar que aquela coisinha maravilhosa tinha saído de dentro de mim. Estava tão imersa em pensamentos que nem sentia meus mamilos doerem direito por ser a primeira mamada. – Perfeita.

– É nossa, por isso que é assim – Edward falou no mesmo tom que o meu sentando ao meu lado na cama, babado na cria. Ouvi um suspiro da enfermeira e olhei para cima, a Mag era enfermeira mais antiga do hospital e por muitas vezes já havia trabalhado com ela.

– Eu vou deixar vocês sozinho, quaisquer coisas já sabem, apertem o botão que eu virei em um pulo.

– Tudo bem Mag pode ir.

Edward falou sem nem ao menos olhar pra ela, parecia que ele estava hipnotizado, mas eu não o culpava também estava.

Quem olhasse de fora imaginava a cena de uma família perfeita. Nós éramos sim uma família, um casal que estava descobrindo a vida a dois juntos, mas não éramos perfeitos. Tínhamos problemas como qualquer pessoa, mas fazíamos de tudo para resolvê-los da melhor forma possível, mesmo as nossas formas sendo meio loucas. Eu sabia que queria Edward para sempre ao meu lado, me ajudando a cuidar de Carlie e sabia mais ainda que o amor que eu sentia pelos os dois era inumano. Faria qualquer coisa por eles se fosse preciso.

– Eu te amo Edward e amo mais ainda as consequências da nossa mentira,

Edward me olhou com seus olhos profundos afagando meu rosto em uma caricia sincera e apaixonada. Ele também me amava.

– Eu também te amo e sempre vou amar.

E com um beijo selamos a nossa promessa de que iríamos nos amar pra sempre, mesmo com as incertezas do amanhã.

**_Não importa quanto os dias sejam perfeitos, eles sempre têm que acabar_. – Crepúsculo.**

* * *

_**N/a: Oi garotas, como vão?**_

_**Finalmente o bônus. o/**_

_***.***_

_**Amei estar aqui com vocês. Tenho que agradecer a todas as meninas que marcaram a fic nos seus acompanhamentos e as que favoritaram e principalmente as que comentaram me deixando mega feliz aqui com suas palavras. Bjos e até uma próxima. ;)**_

_***.*.***_

_**MandaTaishoCullen: **Hey, como vai? Fico tão feliz em saber que gostou. ;) Tbm achei muito doce. Espero que goste do bônus também. Te vejo em uma próxima querida. Beijos no coração e fique com Deus._

_**KellyKarina: **kkkk Se eu fosse a Rose não beijava nem que a vaca tussa. Sério não há amor que sobreviva a bafo de vomito. Adoro esse Edward doce e fofo. Pois capaz que a filha da Bella já saiba até a senha do cartão de crédito. ;) Obrigada por comentar, por me apoiar aqui tbm. Bijos no coração menina e fique com Deus ;*_


End file.
